Kagome's Well of Many Men
by Aura
Summary: Reverse Harem xover. A love spell on Kagome that goes amazingly awry and leaves her with more suitors and less memory. Some of the men under the spell: Seto Kaiba, Ishida Uryuu, Ghaelon, Lezard Valeth, Sephiroth, Albel Nox, and more to come.
1. Prelude: A Change of Events

_Summary: _Naraku decides to divide and concur his enemies in a new way. Casting a love spell on Kagome that goes amazingly awry and leaves her with more suitors than she has time to understand. Will be Crossover with other things.

_Notes:_ Okay I have never really done a story out of the pure idea of making it more comical than serious. Thus it is difficult to approach the concept but this idea has been going through my mind lately. Perhaps it's a result of the Endocet after my tooth was pulled last Thurs but I figured this is as good a concept as any to go with. I think it's a result of just how many people crossover Kagome and how I often have folks interact through my own ideas. I suppose I'll still attempt to make it as serious as I can without ruining a lighter mood. Some people may be a bit ooc but that happens in comical stuff from time to time. (Yes, I'm a nutter)

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, I probably don't own anyone going into this fiction. It's going to be crossover into all sorts of crazy things. Whatever I feel like really.

_**Story:**_ **Kagome's Well of Many Men**

**Prelude:** _A Change of Events_

_Love is a sickness full of woes, _

_All remedies refusing: _

_A plant that with most cutting grows, _

_Most barren with best using._

_**Samuel Daniel - Hymen's Triumph**_

_**""**_"Why would you want to come see me? Aren't you more concerned with trying to become the most powerful of the beasts roaming the lands? What interest would I have in you Naraku, the only reason I haven't struck you down is because some small piece of you remains the humans you despise." The woman was lounging on a long stuffed couch while one of her servants, a barely dressed monk, fanned her with what seemed like a peacock tail. She was quite stunning and were most of him still mortal he might lust for her more than just a little.

"I come for a favor great one." He could act humble when the need arose. When it came to dealing with the powers greater than demons, it seemed best not to press his luck. Where there were demons, it was only logical there would be gods. He had indeed found one that ruled over the affairs of love, one he despised but needed.

"What makes you think I would want to do anything for a creature as vile as yourself?" She scoffed lightly, waving a hand at him. "You are dismissed, best to leave before I lose interest in you."

He opened a gloved hand to revel what was in the palm. There was a small shimmer where he held a branch of small berries that were a pure silver in color. He smiled lightly, knowing that while the gods were denied little, there were some mortal delicacies that even they would rarely refuse.

"Then I suppose this wouldn't be fair compensation. It took a great deal of time to acquire, it is a pity that the berries will dry and shrivel soon. Rather beautiful the fruit of the faeries." He commented, closing his hand again before pausing when he realized she had appeared next to him.

Gods were indeed as fast, and likely as deadly, as he'd heard. Though it was hard to tell if hadn't seen a couple of demons just as quick.

"I will consider your request. For those." She nodded toward the berries in a general way but had a glean in her eye that told volumes as to her desire for them. "What is it you want of the goddess of love."

"A spell." He replied with a sly smile, folding just a couple of fingers over the tiny branch so it would still be visible to her. It had come at no small cost to acquire, catching faeries was work even he had trouble with.

"What do you want with a love spell?" She eyed him skeptically. "I cannot make the dead love. Kikyo's heart is beyond the grasp of my realm."

"It is not Kikyo I desire the spell for. But her reincarnation that travel's with Inuyasha. I want her to forget the man that constantly scorns her for Kikyo and I want eligible men to fawn on her once she returns to her home away from the half demon." Naraku said simply. He didn't want to offer the girl anything but if it would take her away from Inuyasha where he could finally rid himself of the biggest thorn in his side...well it would be killing two birds with one stone.

"That seems rather generous considering your own record Naraku." She still glanced between him and the fruit laying in his half open palm with beautiful eyes. If he'd been at all humble or guilty then likely he would have fallen over in tears at the sight of such a creature, but his heart...there was almost none of it that remained, and none of it that could cloud his judgments any longer. Though the god didn't seem to realize his deception.

"I have seen him dishonor one woman, it seems only fair to remove the second from my path before I kill him as well. If she never comes looking for him. Then it only adds to my need not to bother with her." Naraku explained with a small smirk. He enjoyed his capacity to twist the people around him to his needs through whatever means needed.

"I hesitantly agree to keep your wish...but understand that such spells are often fickle things and once I have finished with it...fate will often do what it pleases. This will likely offer her just as much heartache as her current affair." The Goddess commented, holding out a hand.

Naraku made sure to hand her the berries before he replied. "Even better then. Cast the spell great one."

It was just one mortal girl...not that much trouble could come from it. Even if she'd been mistaken for her mistress when she was just one of her attendants the foolish demon didn't know at all that he'd gotten the wrong woman. And a spell to make men chase a mortal girl? That isn't a difficult thing at all, she'd cast similar spells before with her mistress's help. The chance to eat from faerie food was too much for the god-in-training to pass up.

"What is the girl's name?" She tucked the food away to enjoy it later, it wouldn't taste as grand in such sour company. "I cannot cast my spell without knowing who she is."

"Kagome Higurashi, reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo." Naraku said smoothly, watching the goddess pocket the berries away, it was all smoother than he'd even imagined. He figured she'd put up more of a fight but gods were no better than demons after all.

"Kagome Higurashi, the lady priestess and reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. Let me touch your soul and spin the threads of your fate." The woman spoke calmly the words of power that let her reach out and change the world around that which she had dominion over. "Where once your heart was bleeding dry, say to your memory a sweet goodbye. Of all the worlds and all the love, release yourself that you've dreamed of. With this spell your heart's rebirth, calling to all that are of worth. Within these words, within this rhyme. Now is bound and all through time."

As she played with the strings she found it became more difficult the further she went, until she was watching them curl in front of her without her plucking them at all. The weave in fact grew bright enough that she could only glance away and narrow her eyes and once the window to her spellcasting closed she only smiled lightly at Naraku.

"Now get out of my temple before I change my mind about letting you leave." She offered with a nonchalant wave of her hand. Unaware of the continuing unravel and re raveling of the tapestry behind her and more concerned with the treat laying in wait in her pocket.

_**End Prelude**_

So yeah, more to come later hopefully. I'm at a roadblock with a lot of other fictions so maybe this will get my creative juices flowing a bit more. Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated!

_-Aura_

P.S. Pain meds are icky.


	2. C1: What Happened to High School?

_Notes:_ Senpai is a term used for upperclassmen. I felt somehow it fit here. Normally I don't use Japanese terms in my fan fictions. At least for now I want to leave it. Perhaps I'll change my mind later.

**Chapter One:** _What Happened to High School?_

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. _

_**-Robert Frost**_

Kagome blinked a little slowly as she rubbed at her eyes. It felt like she'd been sleeping for eternity. She yawned and stretched putting the back of her hand over her mouth then paused and snapped her mouth shut when she saw the time on her alarm clock.

6:52 was blinking back at her with mocking red lettering.

_"Not again, I'm gonna be late!" I gotta catch the bus by 7!_ She didn't have time to think about her personal clock letting her sleep in too much. She'd been sick so much the past few months she couldn't afford to miss anymore school or she'd fail and be held back a year.

Rushing through the morning routine and grabbing toast before the mad dash down the front stairs of the shrine left her with no time to think about anything else, other than the vague concern she might have missed picking up some of her homework in the hurry. She didn't even stop to breath until she was on the train, she'd barely dashed through the doors in time.

A midnight blue haired kid with the uniform from one of the other high schools not too many stops from hers had held it for her. He couldn't have been much older than her, they might have been in the same grade. It was a little odd to see someone with the hair color but it matched his eyes well, they were almost the same shade but a little lighter. He was skinny and the glasses made him look both a little dorky and more intellectual.

"Are you all right?" There was a vague tone of concern but his face was still composed well enough. He was handsome in his own way. Kagome was nodding, though still breathing too hard to form a reply with words. Her lungs were burning in such a way to tell her that they might decide to seize up and go on strike next time she tried that.

"Aren't you heading to school a little early for you?" He asked with a slightly raised brow. "I thought Inaho didn't start until half an hour after Karakura."

"It doesn't..." She paused to take a few more breaths. "...after seven..."

"It's only a little after six." He leaned down and took one of her hands, as if he was taking her pulse.

She blushed but didn't protest, if he was from Karakura, that was the high school not the other middle school nearby, he'd be at least a year ahead of her. He was rather pale and looked a bit like a foreigner but she didn't have a long look before he dropped her hand again and sat down nearby. "Your heart rate is way too high, you should be more careful. Catching the train for school isn't worth cardiac arrest."

"Well, I thought I was gonna be late." She answered with a sheepish shrug, remembering then that Souta had some sort of report on America's Daylight Savings Time...he must have used her alarm clock for part of his experiments. She'd have to beat him up later.

"You new at Inaho, I take the early train sometimes and I don't usually see you." He was watching her as if she was possibly dangerous somehow. She blinked a little curiously but shook her head negatively, no reason to be aggressive.

"No...I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live at the shrine not far from the stop there...my family runs it...I just...I've been sick a lot so I haven't been riding the train as much lately." She answered honestly, smiling her best friendly smile so he wouldn't be so weird.

"I see." He nodded a little then held a hand out as he seemed to realize she'd introduced herself for the first time. "I'm Ishida Ururu. It's nice to meet you Kagome."

"Likewise." She agreed with a less fake smile. "Thanks for catching the door for me, even if I could have slept in. Ururu...like the guy that owns the hospital not too far from here? Family?"

"Yes..." he seemed surprised she knew it. "...something like that. I don't like people to know about it."

"Oh...I won't tell anyone then." She answered seriously, not wanting to alienate the guy right after she met him. Though he probably wasn't that interested in speaking with a lowly high schooler like her.

"Will you be okay at your stop?" He gestured that it would be coming up soon. "I can stand with you. I've heard there are some trouble makers around lately."

"Oh uh, I think the school cafeteria should be open for me to sit in." She seemed to ponder, it was already late in the fall. Without exams soon she wasn't sure they'd actually have the place open. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss your class."

_"Not to mention Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi would never let me hear the end of it if I showed up with a high school boy while I was still not sure about Hojo."_

"I don't have a class during first period." He said with a general shrug, he was playing it off like a cool guy but he seemed as if he was concerned under the act. She had to smile a bit, it was cute and sort of endearing. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if I just left you to whatever trouble makers might be out and about."

"Um, I guess then..." She had to leave though cause the trains never tended to stop for long and him following her didn't really give her more chance to protest. "Thanks Senpai."

"You didn't pick up a coat?" He eyed her skeptically as they walked across the grounds with her rubbing her arms, it wasn't too cold yet during the day with it still being September but this early in the morning it was already pretty chilly. "Sort of a hopeless case aren't you?"

"I'm not hopeless." She bristled a little, she'd just met the guy and he was being so judgmental. "I was just late and I had to hurry."

She'd planned to continue her protest but she felt him drop his jacket over her arms, she'd seen him taking it off but hadn't thought that he'd do that. It seemed so...intimate, like something you did for your girlfriend, not some strange underclassmen you just met on the bus. She was blushing when she glanced over to him but he was walking with that same unmoved expression on his face but not looking at her.

"Um...you don't have to..." She reached up to take the jacket from her shoulders and blushed more when he reached up to hold her hands there.

"It's fine Kagome." He offered a small smile. "You said you've been really sick yeah? What sort of insensitive jerk would I be if I didn't give you my jacket when you are cold? I'm not cold so use it."

"Sure..." Kagome's cheeks transformed from pink to a deeper sanguine as she watched his azure gaze behind his glasses. "...um...the cafeteria entrance is that way..."

She gestured and fell back into step when he'd dropped his hands again and walked toward where she prayed the entrance was open. _"What was that..."_

"How are your studies going?" He was at least making conversation, and if it wasn't the best subject, it was much better than that of the fabric helping to keep her cozy.

"Difficult." She answered honestly. "I've already missed a lot of classes this year and I have to get caught up in several subjects. I think if I get sick again I'll end up failing math."

"Do you need a tutor?" It should have been a simple question.

She was not sure what to say, it wasn't uncommon for kids from the high schools to help students at the middle schools but she still didn't even know what to think of Ishida, more or less how to react to him asking her about a tutor.

"Kagome?"

"Um, I don't know...I guess it couldn't hurt." It was the best honest answer she could form at the time with the circumstances. "Are you offering?"

"I'm not sure. I have a lot of activities myself to have much time after school, but I usually am free on Sunday's. If you aren't busy with things at home." He held the door open for her when they got there. She resisted the urge to squeal with joy when it came open, then scream when she noticed Ayumi had gotten there early for some club.

"Home?" Kagome asked as she tried to ignore the fact that her friend was outright staring at the pair of them.

"You live at a shrine you said."

_"At least he's a good listener." _She pondered and nodded. "Yeah but I usually only have to help if there is some big event, I should be free most of the time."

"I'll see you on Sunday then Kagome." He winked at her and headed away and she blushed again, he was pretty far back across the grounds before she realized she still had his coat.

"Wait...Senpai!" She called after him but he shook his head and gestured at her to stay as he headed back onto the train. _"Great...how the hell am I going to explain this?"_

"Kagome...who was that?!" Ayumi had gotten herself across the cafeteria without missing a beat and Kagome was trying to make the blush go away. "He's cute...Karakura huh? No wonder you always don't go for Hojo...you like the men older."

"Shut up Ayumi!" Kagome hissed as lowly as she could, even though there were almost no other students around they seemed interested in the inner school relationship possibility as well. Gossip would already be started. "We just met on the bus...I didn't realize I left early cause Souta's an inconsiderate brat and reset my alarm. He just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get stuck outside...I forgot my jacket. It's nothing..."

She knew as she explained it wasn't the best idea, Ayumi's eyes were getting more and more glossed over the longer she went into it. "Wow Kagome, that's -so- romantic. He sounds thoughtful...and he even left you the jacket...I bet he wanted to leave it so he'd have a reason to get it back."

_"Great...at least I didn't mention the tutoring."_ Kagome thought with a mental sigh.

"It's nothing." Kagome repeated. "Why are you here so early?"

Anything to get her off the subject.

"Oh! There are a bunch of new transfer students. I guess one of the other high schools in town had a fire and they had to split up students to send to different places. Though we only got a few from there we had a couple other people that apparently moved in over the weekend, weird huh? I'm with the greeting committee so we were explaining general rules and Yuka's giving them a tour. Wait til she hears you are hanging out with one of the Karakura upperclassmen."

"Who are the new students?" Kagome fought to keep her own relationship as not one of the subjects of the girls gossip.

"Oh, some small kid, a smart mouthed exchange student, a nice girl that kept smacking the rude guy when he was rude...that was sorta funny. Those were the ones we've met so far from the other school...I heard though...that we were gonna get Seto Kaiba too." Ayumi's eyes were alight with a new subject of her interest, bingo.

"Who's Seto Kaiba?" Kagome asked curiously, she might as well play it off so she'd get out of further questioning herself.

"How do you not know that Kagome?" Ayumi protested with shock. "He's only a multi-billionaire teenager that owns like eight percent of japan or some crazy statistic like that. He's got some sort of monopoly on gaming contracts...and I hear he's dead gorgeous but doesn't tend to give fellow classmates the light of day. Man, I should ask him to the dance..."

"Anyone else?" Kagome wanted to keep her busy as she walked for her locker to pick and choose the books she needed. And put away the jacket that would cause her social insanity if she didn't get it hidden away soon.

"Well, a lot I guess." She seemed to think as if going over a mental list. "Some kid named Lezard Valeth, I guess he's a new exchange student from Germany. A transfer called Albel Nox, he's creepy though, he's into the whole kendo thing but I guess people say the last school kicked him out cause he kept injuring so many people he practiced against."

That didn't sound good.

"Then there was a few others but I don't remember their names. We're getting a few new teachers too. Which I guess a couple of them are exchanges from other countries, which seems exciting. Um, Professor's Curtiss and I think there was another one or two...but maybe they were going to other local schools. I don't know. I don't remember the names, they're all a little weird honestly."

"All of em are pretty cute though. The lizard guy looks a little like Hojo. They could be related I'm sure. I wonder where he's staying as an exchange student anyway." Ayumi continued off topic with a grin. "Actually, I think the new Professor is pretty hot too."

"I dunno, I didn't think our school did that anymore cause of funding. The exchange student thing." Kagome shrugged and finished in her locker, glad to be free of the gossip inducing jacket. "Can't you get your mind off boys for once?"

"You should have your mind on boys more often Kagome." She returned with a grin. "Might make you feel a bit better."

"Is there a reason you are lingering in the hallways before class hours?" The voice wasn't familiar but authoritative. Kagome couldn't help but stare when she glanced over to the suited individual standing near them.

He was easily the palest person she'd ever seen in her life, with smooth skin that looked as if he could be just as young as any of the students. His manner of dress spoke volumes as to his actual status as a professor. Though it was his hair and ears that managed to hold her attention the most. His ears were long and almost elf like, it was surreal, if that wasn't enough his hair was completely white and his eyes were red. An albino elf? That's definitely what he looked like. What the hell had happened to Inaho Middle School?"

_**End Chapter**_

I bet no one guesses the new professor at the end there. Man, I love that game. -that is your hint- I threw in some mentions of future involved crossovers. Yeah I'm a weirdo. Other bleach folks will get involved through Ishida. Yugioh got involved too. Other series I'm not familiar with I'm not gonna add in I imagine. Though I'll ponder requests of stuff I know. This is a creative outlet so such things are welcome.

_-Aura_

P.S. If anyone guesses that professor you'll be my hero.


	3. C2: Humidity Is Rising

Notes:

**Chapter Two:** _**Humidity Is Rising**_

_Cause' tonight for the first time_

_Just about half past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start rainin' men._

_**The Weather Girls - 'It's Raining Men' Lyrics**_

"Oh um, this is the student that's been very ill." Ayumi spoke up for them, which Kagome was happy for regardless, she was still fighting to find her breath. "I'm sorry professor but I think she wanted to get some books to work on homework and I was walking with her to her locker to see how she's been."

_"Ayumi sure can be smooth when she wants."_ Kagome thought as she flickered her brown eyes between her friend and the pale man that apparently was one of the new professors. "Sorry Professor...I didn't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Kagome Higurashi...correct?" There was a slight drawl in his voice though it seemed vaguely sarcastic though the way he eyed her with his crimson gaze was astonishingly dominating as he glanced her over. "Very lovely. Yes, I recall hearing about you. I am Professor Ghaelon. You should return to the cafeteria...I require Ayumi's presence for a time."

"Um...sure." Kagome just managed not to stammer, her cheeks were already red again. She didn't wait, instead hurrying back toward the benches where she could look over her notes. Perhaps getting there a little early wouldn't be too awful if she had time to finish her math. She glanced over her shoulder where Ayumi seemed to be hanging on every word from the strange new professor. _"Doesn't anyone realize how strange he looks?" Maybe it's a medical condition._

_""_"I thought he was a bit odd myself when I first met him. He is a fairly well informed instructor I've been told. Though guess some people wouldn't take a mythology teacher very seriously." The comments made Kagome jump a little, she hadn't realized anyone had returned to the cafeteria when she'd walked down the hall with Ayumi. There was a boy in the regular school uniform and he looked a lot like Hojo but he had violet eyes behind his glasses and his bangs fell a little differently around boyish features. His voice was a bit deep for his age but had a slight accent she couldn't place and he spoke very softly.

_"Maybe contacts are just the new thing and I missed it."_ Kagome thought to herself as she pulled out a seat at the same table as him but a few chairs down on the opposite side. "Mythology. What happened to Professor Minasakin?"

"I guess they traded teacher slots with his previous school with him. Somewhere in Europe according to Ayumi. I think he has some sort of medical condition other than albinism to have such strange features. I've heard there are a few rare defects that make people have similar features." He explained as he looked at her intently, as if he was slowly considering her. "I apologize, my manners are rather poor at the moment it seems. I am Lezard Valeth."

He bowed slightly from his seat and Kagome returned the gesture with a smile. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Ayumi mentioned you, she said you were from Germany I think."

"Indeed. I was a transfer student with one of the students here replacing me. Hojo something I think." He said with a dismissive shrug. "I thought it was a good opportunity to see more of the world."

"I hope you'll have a good time." Kagome smiled at him, at least he seemed nice and fairly normal minus the contacts. "Welcome to Japan."

"Hey glasses, you gonna hurry up so we can actually get something to eat before other people start arriving?" The voice was much harsher and also with a slight accent Kagome couldn't easily place. There was a underlying irritation, as if the fellow was always angry and just keeping himself in check. She found herself staring again as the boy approached the table.

If she hadn't just met an albino elf she might have considered him the strangest person she'd ever seen. He had brunette hair that was huge, it seemed like he walked right off the stage of a eighties rock band and into the uniform of the school. The tips of his strange style slowly went from the dark brown to a reddish brown to a blonde. Two long pony tails fell to either side of his head and all the way down to where they nearly drug the ground. He had the same scarlet eyes as the professor she'd just met but somehow they seemed far more sinister. She swallowed nervously as she watched.

_"That has to be the one Ayumi said was kicked out of another school."_

"You'll have to forgive Albel, he's not quite as refined as well...nearly any human really." Lezard's tone had dropped into a slightly less friendly one and he glanced at the angry seeming boy with a shrug. "I'm surprised you agreed to retrieve me."

"Feh." He snorted at the boy. "I just want something to eat...though I suppose I'll regret it once I see the wretched slop they'll probably offer. What the hell are you staring at bitch?"

Kagome swallowed again, averting her eyes to her mostly still un-worked on homework. "Um, nothing."

"No idea how right you are there." Lezard quipped in amusement. "Stop scaring the student body before they kick you out of this school too."

"Gimme a reason glasses. I'll make you the next bruised up fool that gets me transferred." The boy wandered back from where he came after the threat, though Kagome could vaguely feel a sense of murderous intent left in the boy's wake.

"Some people have no sense of etiquette. Don't worry Kagome...I won't let him do anything too stupid." Lezard patted her shoulder as he headed off as well...leaving her staring at math work that thankfully distracted her before too much longer.

It wasn't until she'd nearly finished that she realized people had arrived around her and a light roar was coming from the bigger crowd of students. At least she'd had the time to finish her homework...though as she looked around she realized no one else had really sat at her table but one boy toward the end of it that looked as if he was annoyed by something. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, thankfully compared to most he looked pretty normal but she didn't recognize him so he must have been another of the new students. He was very tall and handsome and had a superior aire around him, she was coming across that a lot lately...

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you sit down before." She said once he looked at her, offering a slightly sheepish smile for staring. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He stared at her for a long moment, she wasn't really certain if he was going to reply but finally he nodded vaguely and looked back down the hall toward where she knew one of the clocks was. "Seto Kaiba."

"The rich guy." She was trying to remember everything Ayumi said. It probably wasn't the best thing to say. "I mean um...Ayumi was telling me about things and..."

"You could describe me that way." He interrupted, as if unconcerned by any apology she was about to give. "Surprised you hadn't heard of me."

"Well...I'm out sick a lot." Kagome explained with a shrug. "Welcome to Inaho."

"Mmmm." The nonchalant noise seemed very unimpressed...though he was staring at her....

_"Why does everyone keep staring at me? Is there something stuck in my hair or a booger hanging out of my nose or something?"_ Kagome blushed and rushed away as the bell rang before she said anything else...she needed to check herself in the mirror before she headed to her homeroom. _"Nothing. I look okay today. There are some circles under my eyes cause I hardly got any sleep...but I don't look that bad. Why then?..."_

She didn't have a lot of time to contemplate, she couldn't be late after getting to school so early, it would eat at her for weeks if she was. She had to fight to keep from failing as it was...she didn't need anymore issues.

Though she doubted as she headed into her homeroom class that the end of issues would happen anytime soon. Things had been apparently rearranged sense the last time she attended. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were all there, but Hojo had been replaced by the boy called Lezard. Thankfully he'd at least been pretty polite. Though she felt the sinister controlled savageness of Albel before she laid eyes on the boy she knew was dangerous. She tore her eyes away quickly from his when she noticed him looking back at her. Who else was there?

Seto had walked off and seemed to be in another homeroom, there were some other strange students she didn't recognize but she didn't have time to sit and stare she had to head to her seat. The teacher wasn't there yet but she liked for the class to already be seated and ready by the time the bell rang - even if it didn't happen much.

"What the matter with you?" The voice was the last one of the ones there she wanted to hear...god...did he sit in front of her? "Not staring now. Have a issue with me?"

"No...I just need to look over my work." Kagome answered, surprised that she didn't stutter, he made her amazingly nervous. The feeling was almost sickening...

"Wouldn't you have to have something to look at..." He commented with a shake of his head. "Another weakling then...might as well start shivering...tch..."

He snorted and glanced away from her just before she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She wasn't unaware of the fact the whole class had gone quiet. _"God, not good, what now?"_

She dug at her bag to pull out the notebook she needed, maybe she could pretend to look over her English homework for first period and they'd leave her alone. More gossip she wouldn't need...

"Perhaps you should leave the girl alone if you consider her beneath you Albel." The soft spoken voice had a underlying edge that Kagome could pick out. Lezard had apparently come to her aid.

"Butt out glasses." The boy replied with a smirk. "Or lose a hand, maybe an arm."

"There a problem here? Take your seat would you Student Valeth. Turn around Nox and stop being an antagonist. Kagome only recently got over her illness, she doesn't need you threatening her." Another voice she didn't recognize. She glanced up out of natural reaction.

The gentleman was likely in his early thirties but he was handsome still, his hair was long for a professor but it was a coppertone cinnamon color that was unlike anything else she'd seen...though the surreal was quickly becoming the common today. He had red eyes like some of the other new staff and student body but unlike the other two of demon eyed individuals he had a smile on his face.

Lezard's hand left her shoulder before the teacher had even finished his statement and she heard him walking away, Albel shrugged a bit and scoffed as he turned around. "I wasn't threatening her...glasses on the other hand might lose a limb..."

"Nox. Detention." The teacher didn't stop smiling as he gave the order. "We hadn't had a chance to meet yet Kagome. Are you all right?"

"Fine." Kagome lied. She was so completely not fine. She didn't recognize so much of the world around her now...it was unsettling. She didn't even have the same teacher now? How much was everything different? She'd only been sick for a couple weeks the last time.

The teacher had returned to talking about general news which included the fact that he was replacing their old homeroom teacher for a while with a trade between another school. He was Professor Jade Curtiss. Something she'd already guessed when he interrupted the boys fighting. The news continued and it should have been a common morning activity...but she couldn't get her mind off of the frightening boy. So many months left of him sitting right in front of her... hat was a pretty sobering thought, maybe being sick wasn't too bad after all...but she couldn't afford to miss anymore class...she'd already failed some of her exams.

"Wow Kagome...that was scary..." Eri leaned over to speak to her friend when the teacher wandered off to leave them to work on the project for the day. "...that guy scares me too...I think he definitely should be at some sort of school for delinquents...before he really does hurt someone."

"I just hope he doesn't wanna mess with me anymore." Kagome answered honestly. "I'm glad the teacher came in."

"Seriously." Ayumi joined in, Yuka was still busy finishing the homework from the weekend cause she hadn't finished the last couple questions so she was missing out on the girl's gossip session. "I wonder why Lezard stood up for you. Maybe he's really replaced Hojo and he likes you...he never talks in class otherwise."

"Shhh Ayumi." Kagome hissed. "Maybe he was just being nice."

"Well, hopefully he won't end up being hurt by the guy...he seemed pretty annoyed that Lezard said anything." Eri commented with a apprehensive look on her face. "You should thank him later for helping like that. It was very nice."

"Heroic even...I don't think anyone else in class would have done it. Cept maybe Hojo if he would have still been here. I think Hojo might have taken a swing though." Ayumi commented with a frown. "Just as well he's trading with someone else I guess. I wonder how long the transfer will last."

"You know more about that stuff than most of us. If you don't know probably no one else does either." Kagome commented, which Ayumi seemed to take as a compliment as she grinned.

"We should get back to work though so maybe we won't have to worry about homework." Eri commented with a small laugh at Ayumi's reaction.

Talking to and working with her friends made Kagome able to relax a little bit and slowly she was starting to get back into the swing of things. The hour seemed to pass in no time and when the bell rang the group smiled and parted ways. They didn't have another class together until fourth period when they had gym together. She meanwhile had to head to history and math...history was the only class she was still having good marks in. Apparently she was just a natural...

There was only Seto to be strange in her history class and he was quiet enough that it wasn't a big deal. None of the other new students seemed to be in her math course so by the time fourth period rolled around she'd begun to return to a sense of normalcy.

That was until she'd dressed for the track outside and realized that most of the strange new students seemed to have the same session of track as she and the rest of her friends...to include the boy that she was starting to think might become her personal nightmare...

"Okay okay everyone calm down." The teacher was right behind them and ready to get things going. He eyed his sheet. "Okay today we need to do checks on how you are coming along. We'll be doing the run first. You have a few minutes to stretch and pair off. We'll start soon."

"Man, I feel sorry for the guy that has to pair off with Albel." Yuka commented as the group of four girls paired up as Yuka/Kagome and Ayumi/Eri. The rest of them nodding as they all started to stretch. "So sense it's gonna be too cold to go out much soon, wanna head down to the beach this weekend. We can do a girls weekend together...if you are feeling up for it Kagome."

Kagome nodded a little. "If I'm feeling okay and I don't have homework...I have so much to do to catch up."

"Yeah, we know." Eri offered with a understanding glance. "Hopefully we can, maybe just Saturday."

"I don't know if I can go anyway." Yuka commented. "Keigo asked me out..."

"What!" Ayumi jumped on that. Apparently she hadn't already known. "When?"

Yuka was blushing already and Kagome had to smile at her friends as she joined them in the boy talk. It was good to be feeling well for the first time in a while. Maybe she'd be able to go with them on Saturday. She had said she'd try to get tutoring on Sunday with Ishida so she'd rather not just leave him hanging, and she had to return his jacket.

It wasn't until they'd gotten to running that the more comfortable feeling passed, she was running pretty well for how sick she usually was, though the teacher had told her to keep things at her own pace and not worry if she didn't make the normal time she was doing better than some of the students that hadn't missed at all.

It was whenever Albel was nearby that she just felt her hairs stand on him...there was something just...malevolent about him...and she didn't know why she felt that way but it was as if she could just sense evil in him. It was almost silly of her to feel that way but she couldn't help it. He was super fast...it was frightening how quick he was...she wasn't doing poorly and he lapped her twice before the end!

Lezard hadn't run at all, so maybe he wasn't feeling well...a lot of the others did but no one ever seemed that happy about it. Thankfully Albel didn't bother her anymore and they moved onto sit-ups and push-ups. She really didn't miss gym but as she was feeling well enough to do better than a couple of her own friends so she felt bad complaining.

"Geez Kagome." Eri breathed as she finished her own sit-ups, rubbing her belly uncomfortably. "Do you work out at home when you are sick or something?"

"No." Kagome rubbed her head sheepishly. "I'm just feeling really good today...guess it's just luck for me Eri, sorry."

"Naw, I'm just messing with you. I'm glad to see that you are feeling so much better." Eri laughed as she hugged her friend. "That Albel is a fiend."  
"Sure is." Yuka agreed as she finished reporting her numbers. "I don't think it's human to run that fast."

"Shhh." Eri hissed as she went to report her own numbers, Kagome was getting that sinking feeling.

"Hey shivers." Albel's voice almost made her jump. Kagome barely turning to look at him, he looked a bit silly with that hairstyle in the gym uniform...but the brutal ambience around him kept even a smile from her face. "For a weakling you run faster than most of these fools. Want to bring me as your date this weekend when you all go hanging out?"

"Uh...what?" Kagome blinked slowly. _"Did he just ask me out?"_

"You were talking about meeting on Saturday right? The meet for kendo was canceled cause of the school burning down...you already have a date?" He was still aggressive even in asking her out...she didn't know at all how to react to it.

"I don't know if I'll even be able to go...I'm behind in a lot of classes." She managed to say, it was at least something...

"Come on shivers...live a little." He smirked darkly at her and leaned forward, before she could react he'd kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear before wandering off toward the instructor.

She knew her cheeks had returned to the deep rose that they so often held that day. The class was already staring to whisper but she was still worried about just what the scary boy was thinking about when he'd whispered to her.

_"I'll be good I promise...just for you."_

**End Chapter**

Whew, that was a fun chapter. I enjoyed it a lot actually. To give a list of things so people know to where they belong: Ghaelon - Lunar 1 and 2 (love those games but they are older), Lezard Valeth - Valkyrie Profile 1 and 2 (those too), Albel Nox - Star Ocean: Til the End of Time (the most recent of the games), Seto Kaiba - Yugioh (anime), Ishida Ururu (or Uryuu...whichever one it is) - Bleach (anime), Jade Curtiss - Tales of the Abyss (game, more recent). There are more I'm planning to add as I go and suggestions are welcome but stuff I'm not familiar with I don't like to write cause I don't want to get things wrong.

_-Aura_

P.S. I was listening to the 'rainin' men' song when I finally decided to do this fiction.

To my reviewers:

_Shrine Keeper _- Did Genis have red eyes? I don't remember. I never played the original Tales of Symphonia, just the second one for the Wii...any characters in particular? I don't know it well so I'll have to really think about it. I haven't seen Ouran High School Club yet but I might soon. I did label the people that have come in so far though ;) I recommend all of the games for sure.

_Traitor-Hero_ - Nice guess but I don't think he has red eyes either.

_Lovelywitch_ - This is sorta a harem styled thing I think. It is a really comical idea for me with as often as I see (and write myself) Kagome with all sorts of crossover. I am also a Seto fangirl.

_Kage Otome_ - Thank you. It's sorta difficult to write some of the interaction and I figure it might not last much longer before some sort of physical altercation happens.


	4. C3: Just the First Day

**Chapter Three:** _Just the First Day_

_Love is a strange emotion. When one thinks of it, a conflicting multitude of thoughts arise. Love is pitiful and marvelous, empowering and parasitic. It is hideous; it is beautiful. It is weak and strong at the same time. Love has started wars, ended wars, caused the depression and death of millions, as well as caused uncountable others to be thrown to the heights of ecstasy. So is love truly such a pure, lovely thing? I think it is a mixture of both. Just as nothing is purely good or evil, so is love. _

_**-Unknown**_

"Did he just kiss you?" Eri whispered as she returned to her friend, she'd given Albel a wide birth and stared in disbelief after him and back at Kagome. "Are you okay? Do you want to report him to the teacher?"

"I don't wanna start more trouble." Kagome answered with a frown. "What the hell is the matter with everyone Eri?"

"Just that guy I think." Eri patted her friends shoulder. "I guess on the bright side it's sort of a compliment right? You are really pretty Kagome...but I wouldn't go out with him. We can just cancel and make it another time if you want."

"I dunno." She answered honestly...her cheek was still a little warm where he'd kissed it.

_"What the hell did he mean by that? He'll be good just for me?" _ Just thinking about it had her skin flushing further.

"Oh my god Kagome...are you okay?" Yuka and Ayumi had caught up and each of the friends had a horrified shocked expression with concern mixed in. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to take Kagome to the beach with us this weekend." Eri commented when Kagome didn't answer. She was still pretty distracted.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Yuka asked with a frown. "Even if it was on the cheek, what a jerk."

"At least he didn't kiss her on the lips." Ayumi commented and hugged her friend. "It's okay, you want us to walk with you to report him? Maybe we can get him suspended for a few days."

"I dunno." Kagome repeated. "I'm not sure I'd want to piss him off Ayumi."

"You can't just let him treat you like that. Come on Kagome...you know that." Eri was the one that broke in to cheer her on that time.

_"She's right." _Kagome thought with her own frown starting to form. _"What if he's some tough guy...I can't just let him walk all over me."_

As she considered it she bristled and ignored the bad feelings he tended to give her and waltzed right up to him instead of the teacher. Slapping him across the cheek as hard as she could, her hand stung from the resounding sound but she ignored it as it wouldn't do well to wince while yelling at someone.

"Learn how to act you jerk, don't you touch me again, ever! Why would anyone want to go anywhere with you? Of course I don't...just leave me alone." She stormed off while he was still gaping at her after he'd turned his head back, a reddish mark starting to form on his face. He didn't even glare, he seemed too shocked to react, just staring after her.

The instructor frowned a little but didn't yell at Kagome as she stormed off toward the locker rooms, she apparently had a reason as he'd never seen her angry like that and wasn't surprised given the other attitude he'd already seen from the new kid.

A few of the boys were on the ground laughing, which then got a glare from the red eyed Albel before the demon like boy turned and headed for the male's changing rooms.

"What a asshole, good thing you smacked him Kagome." Yuka laughed as she returned. "That'll teach him, did you see the look on his face...he wasn't such a bad boy then."

"I still think she should have just told the instructor..." Eri commented lightly. "What if he wants to retaliate?"

"I think it was a brilliant idea." Ayumi apparently didn't share the worries. "Guys like that need a girl to just shut them down so they don't think they can do that. What did he whisper to you anyway Kagome?"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Kagome groaned, her temper had probably just gotten her more trouble than she really wanted. "Everything seems to have gone crazy sense the last time I was in school."

"Well they just arrived too so only sense you got back." Ayumi nudged her friend jokingly as they chattered while they got showered and dressed again. Kagome had to smile some at the teasing, her friends always managed to make her feel a little better.

Lunch was next and normally she looked forward to it but she was a bit apprehensive as she finished getting dressed and waited for the bell to ring. What if Eri was right and he decided to attack her back? Her temper would be the death of her one day...but she couldn't just let him get away with acting like that...she definitely didn't want to date a guy like that. She wasn't even sure she wanted to date at all.

At least food might help a little bit. She chatted with Eri as they waited in the lunch line, Ayumi and Yuka had brought their lunches. "Science next, did you finish your report? It's due today right?"

"Yeah and yeah." Eri smirked a little, picking out things as they went along the areas with foods to choose. It wasn't exactly gourmet but it would hold them over. Kagome normally fixed her lunch but she'd been in such a rush she didn't have the chance. "What about you?"

"I finished it but I'm not sure how well I'll do." Kagome shrugged a bit. "I've been so busy and only recently got more or less caught up...I just hope I'll be able to stay that way."

"I hope you'll stay feeling better too Kagome." Eri agreed. "I'll lend you my notes whenever you need them. You know that."

"Yeah." Kagome grinned at her, her friends notes had been a godsend for some of her assignments. "The doctor seemed to think everything was looking better though so I guess I'll keep my fingers crossed."

She paused as she just barely bumped into the person in front of her. She'd been talking to Eri over one shoulder and they hadn't been close to anyone else so she had lost track of things. She turned to meet the violet gaze of Lezard and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." She glanced him over and he didn't seem too disturbed. "Um..."

Eri slipped buy the pair and smiled at Kagome, she had been amongst the votes that thought she should thank the cute classmate for helping earlier.

"Not a problem. No harm done. I just stepped in to get a muffin." He held up a poppy seed still wrapped in plastic. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, walking with him toward the checkout then. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me with Albel this morning."

"Well, it seems as if my intervention wasn't actually needed." Lezard answered easily with a smirk. "You are rather capable at defending yourself it seemed during the gym period."

"Yeah well...I can have a temper at times." Kagome blushed a little as she remembered the slap, her hand stung for several minutes after. "Still thanks."

"Just what a gentlemen should do but you are very welcome Kagome." He said calmly. "I think women with a temper are more attractive. Though I suppose I should consider how much pain I want in my cheek before I ask you to a movie."

He winked at her and headed off after setting down the dollar for his muffin, leaving her blushing like so many men had lately...

_"I'm not that pretty...maybe there is some universal joke..."_ Kagome thought as she gave over her lunch card and waited for the teller to punch everything in. _"Ayumi could have told all the new people to ask me out to make me feel better? That sounds like something she would do..."_

"Heya Kagome...this is Seto..." Yuka introduced the boy that had sat with the table that usually didn't...though she had met him that morning. "He wanted to sit with us...I guess he's offering to make the trip to the beach a group class thing. Help pay for folks...isn't that nice?"

"Really nice." Kagome agreed in surprise as she sat down across from him, it was the only seat left that didn't take climbing over people to get to. "Do you think you'll be able to get enough people involved?"

"It's already flying around the lunchroom." Yuka chuckled as she gestured at where Ayumi was speaking with another table not too far away. "Who wouldn't want to go to a bash thrown by the Seto Kaiba? I figure we'll get a lot of people that aren't even a part of the class that show up at the rate Ayumi's lips move."

"Isn't that right?" Eri agreed with a chuckle.

"I still don't know if I can go." Kagome answered honestly. "I want to but it really depends on me finishing the last of the work I have to catch up on and not getting too much homework this weekend. If it's not too bad then I guess some fresh air would be good for me while I'm still feeling well."

"You get sick often I hear. Do you know what's wrong?" Seto piped in for the first time, he'd been sitting there with a quiet prestige until then.

"Not really...I keep getting a lot of things. I guess I just have some sort of poor immune system. The doctor seems pretty confused about it...a lot of what I get isn't really related at all. Though I feel pretty good today." She answered and shook her head. "But thats not really polite conversation for lunch like this...I'm sorry. You like the beach?"

"Not really." Kaiba looked away as he seemed to realize he'd been watching her. "I already thought all the new students should get a chance to mingle with the old students and people were saying some of the class was already planning to visit so it seemed a good time to do it as folks only started this week."

"Well with tomorrow to spread the word too...I'm sure there will be quite a bash." Eri commented with a smile. "I hope someone asks me there as a date. That would be nice."

"You could ask Albel, he's free." Yuka commented softly and got a horrified look from her friend.

"Not funny!"

Kagome laughed at that and saw even Kaiba give a small smirk. It was nice that even if one of the new kids was rich, he seemed a little more normal...even his eyes and hair were usual. "So...whats with all the kids with contacts that are new? Is that a popular thing in Europe or something?" Kagome asked, she was curious.

"I dunno." Eri answered. "I thought it was sorta odd myself. But yeah, I think Albel is definitely the oddest."

"He looks like that guy from the labyrinth but with darker hair." Yuka offered in her usual more subdued manner.

One of the other students that usually sat with them nearly spit out their soda and people burst into laughter at the comment. "Wow, he really does."

Kagome ate slowly but she wasn't really hungry, so many new boys and so many that seemed interested in her was making her nervous. She always had liked Hojo before, but now she wasn't really sure, she had been sick so much and he'd always been very thoughtful but now he was gone for she didn't know how long. Yuka was already dating someone...Eri and probably Ayumi too wanted to. She apparently had boys interested...

Something just didn't feel right about it...but that kiss on the cheek...

She frowned and kept pushing her food around.

"Do you have cell phones?" Seto seemed to be asking the entire table. Yuka raised a hand but no one else did. "Mom wanted me to have one sense we live so far from the school. Ayumi has one too. In case you need to get ahold of us?"

He nodded and they traded numbers. Kagome watched a moment before pondering her noodles, she had a bit more but hadn't eaten too much before the bell rang and she was off for her afternoon classes which would be a nice break. Choir, Health, and Mythology. Her afternoon's at least tended to be relaxed and so far so good on very little homework, if she made it through the rest of the day and the next day with not much she might actually be able to attend the party without too many issues.

Choir didn't have any of the strange new kids which was a nice break and Health had Seto, Albel (unfortunately in her opinon), and a few of the others whose names she didn't know yet.

Mythology and she'd be free for the night minus a few math problems.

It was bizarre to see the albino elf professor as she had taken to thinking of him. He was settled at his desk when she arrived, the room wasn't far from her art class so she got there early and had a chance to sit down before anyone else had walked in.

"Miss Higurashi, are you still feeling better?" He seemed nice enough when he asked but his voice was almost as unreal as the rest of him.

"Um yes thanks." She answered trying not to seem too nervous. "I have the old assignments here the teacher had asked for. Do you want them now?"

"That would be acceptable." He agreed, watching her with red eyes that seemed as if they were becoming entirely too common her first day back to class. She was really glad it was just today and Friday before the weekend.

She swallowed and leaned down to dig things out of her bag as he continued to watch her, it was a little too intently for her. She moved over and held out the assignments, it was a small pile but still a pile. "Sorry if they're a little unorganized, my brother messed up all my stuff...he has a habit of doing that."

"Younger siblings can be difficult." He commented, taking the pile and shifting his eyes to it to look it over just shortly before setting it down in one of the many piles on his desk. "You were doing well in this class before you were ill and I figure you will continue to do so. You have rather a flair for things but I hope you'll keep it up when it involves other histories than our own."

"Me too." Kagome didn't have to try to bullshit that, she wanted to do well in all her classes, even if it was often a class people didn't take seriously she really enjoyed it. "Um..."

"Yes?" He prompted after she paused for a moment.

"Why are you..." She stopped and shook her head. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so disrespectful Professor, I'll take my seat now."

She paused when he took her hand to keep her from fleeing back to her desk, her blush back across her face when she glanced back. Though thankfully he dropped her hand immediately after she paused.

"It's all right Kagome. Ask." His voice seemed gentle then and she had to admit she felt worse.

"Um...it's just...you are so pale...and your ears and eyes..." She commented lowly. "I don't mean to be insulting Professor. I think it's attractive, but um...not that I mean I'm attracted to you...I just thought...it's um...I mean..."

He smiled a bit but cut her off before her rambling made her more embarrassed. "I plan to go over that with the class actually Miss Higurashi. Though I appreciate your compliment, many are less kind when they speak of it. Have a seat."

She nodded a little and hurried for her chair as more students began to arrive. Some of them were people she'd already knew from the class. Ayumi shared the class which made it difficult to work sometimes. Lezard was amongst those that came in before the bell rang. A couple of the other new people were there but she didn't know their names yet.

Once the bell rang the Professor stood up and waited only a moment for folks to quiet down. "Now I know some of you are new and for all of you I am a new teacher. I will take no nonsense and I consider the subject one of majesty so I expect you to work if you wish to remain in this class. I realize that my appearance is surprising to many so I'll divulge the reasons for it. I am an albino, which is why the windows have been shuttered early. I must be wary of too much sunlight. One of my parents had William's Syndrome, it is a rare disorder and some of the genetic issues reflected themselves in my appearance upon my birth. If you want to know more about it you can research it yourselves as this is not a health class."

The class continued and Kagome was happy to hear one of the stories she knew from Greek Mythology, where Persephone was tricked into becoming the bride of Hades for half the year and the reason for the winter and summer was the sadness of her mother; the goddess of nature, while her daughter was away.

She always felt a little bad for Persephone, being tricked as she was even if she did care about Hades he couldn't have really loved her if he was so quick to poison her.

"I want you all to spend the rest of the hour reading the story after this one and to write a report on what you think of the representations presented by the story of Hades and Persephone. Quietly. The report will be due Monday after the weekend." He was very serious but he had told the story very well. Kagome had to admit she'd been wrapped up in it...but now she had to read about Zeus and his lovers. Zeus was such a jerk...

She finished the story moments before the bell rang and she moved to put things away so she could get ready to go home, pondering what she could write about in her report. Her and Eri left together, thankfully without further accident from boys.

"Wow, Professor Ghaeleon's sorta dreamy." Eri commented once they were clear of the room. "He has such a gorgeous voice."

"He did tell the story really well." Kagome couldn't help but smile some, usually their professors were older men or women that were pretty stuffy, some of the new staff being cute was a nice refresher. "It's sort of sad that he can't really go outside much though. You know?"

"Yeah. And about one of his parents having some sorta health problem." Eri added, she had always been a bit of a bleeding heart. "It just gives him more depth. Man, too bad they're way older...I'd never get a guy our age, more or less a Professor."

She giggled when Kagome did. "Speaking of older men, what's this I hear about some upperclassman from Karakura giving you his jacket?"

"Borrowed...it was cold and I was up really early cause Souta changed my alarm without telling me, the little brat." Kagome did her best not to blush as she remembered the encounter that morning to add into everything else that had happened that day. "I'm gonna try to work on the report tonight, if I don't get much homework tomorrow maybe I'll actually be able to go Saturday."

"I dunno if I'll go." Eri answered as they dug through their lockers seeming down...

"Why not?" Kagome asked as she shoved the jacket into her backpack, she'd be a little chilly but it was better than the looks that would accompany wearing it, she'd try to iron it before she gave it back to him as it was definitely gonna be wrinkled.

"I think it's turning into more of a couple's thing. I know a lot of single people are going but even Ayumi got a date today." Eri commented with a sigh. "I think it's my hair...it's too plain...maybe I should dye it."

"I think you are great Eri. You shouldn't worry so much. Maybe you should ask someone tomorrow. I know you keep looking at that boy in gym whenever he's running." Kagome teased as she watched her friend shake her head negatively.

"Kagome...there is no way I could do that!" She sounded abashed. "I just gotta hope someone will ask me maybe. I guess I could ask Ayumi to find someone."

"That's never a good idea." Kagome winked at her friend and the pair laughed as they reached the landing to wait for the train. "You'll find someone great Eri."

"Well, I want them now." Eri muttered with a small smile still. "Too bad I'm not like you, a bunch of the boys keep looking at you and Yuka said she caught a bunch talking about thinking you were cute. You are lucky."

"Eri...Albel asked me out...lucky isn't the word I'd use." Kagome rolled her eyes, trying not to look a little worried. That many boys couldn't like her right?

Eri laughed at the comment. "Okay well, maybe I don't wish I was exactly you but I wouldn't mind a few of the boys."

"If I could give them to you I would." Kagome commented. "I don't know if I really even like anybody."

"But you think some of them are cute." Eri pointed out with a impish grin. "At least the Professor. Maybe you should ask him."

Kagome elbowed Eri and shook her head negatively. "Shhhh." Some of the other students were looking at them when she'd said that. "You said the same thing."

"Yeah yeah." Eri rubbed her side but was still smiling. "What about Lezard? He saved you this morning and he's been pretty nice to you. Then there is this mystery guy from Karakura High."

"I honestly don't know Eri." Kagome sighed. "I mean, Lezard was nice but he looks a lot like Hojo and that seems like it would just cause more rumors. Albel is a definite no. Don't even mention any of the teachers again."

"What about this mystery guy or Seto?" Eri asked as they both glanced toward where they heard the train coming.

"A multi-billionaire probably isn't interested in any of us from the school Eri." Kagome said honestly. "And I dunno, he seems sorta distant. The schools frown on upperclassmen and lowerclassman dating."

"That all that's stopping you?" Eri pried curiously. "He did give you his jacket."

"Eri!" Kagome blushed a little, she was being as bad as Ayumi. "He was just being nice. He probably is just a nice person. People doing that sort of stuff doesn't mean they think you are cute or want to date you."

It was Eri's turn to roll her eyes. "Kagome, you aren't as fun as you used to be. If you are so worried about the rest of the class why not just ask the upperclassman to come. It'll definitely be a slap to Albel if he shows."

"I don't think so Eri...that seems even worse reason to ask someone out." Kagome answered with a shake of her head. Moving to get on the train when it stopped at their station with the rest of the waiting students. It was always real busy at the first stop but tended to thin out quickly with other stops. Her shrine was far enough out that usually she didn't have too many others left by the time she reached it. Eri even got off at the next stop.

"Ignoring the cold again Kagome?" The girl blinked as she recognized the semi-new voice in her life. A blue haired boy was standing nearby holding one of the ceiling rings and smirking a little at her. "Lose my jacket?"

Eri glanced between them and smiled a little impishly again. "She hid it away in her bag so people wouldn't see her wearing it...it's all very clandestine...ow! Well it's true..."

She was interrupted when Kagome stomped on her foot, normally she was more gentle with her friends but that was really uncalled for! Ayumi was wearing off on her other friends way too much! Ishida still seemed vaguely amused when they looked back over.

"Uh yeah well, gossip and all..." Kagome gestured at her friend trying not to blush. "Um...this is Eri. Eri this is Ishida Senpai."

The exchanged small bows and Eri rubbed her foot. "Geez Kagome, you are getting mean. I was just joking around."

"You okay?" Ishida asked, he seemed to have a honest concern when people were hurt.

"I'll be fine thanks." Eri answered, blushing a little herself. "My stop here, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. Nice meeting you Ishida Senpai."

She ran off before she could get a answer and Ishida eyed Kagome with a little smug amusement. "Mind if I have my jacket back if you aren't going to use it?"

"Oh...oh yeah." Kagome blushed finally then. _ "How can anyone like me? I'm so clueless!"_

She dug it out and winced at how wrinkled it'd gotten in her rush to hide it, he looked at it but didn't complain, putting it over one of his arms. "You had trouble just cause I lent you my jacket? You must not have much to do at Inaho."

"Something like that." Kagome answered sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I could take it and iron it and give it to you tomorrow if you want."

"Riding the early train again?" He searched a little.

"Oh...well I can yeah. I feel bad for getting it all wrinkled when you were so nice to lend it to me." Kagome rubbed her hand on the back of her head, it was a common nervous habit for her.

"I can iron it, you should probably stay rested if you are ill as often as you say." He waved it off like it was nothing but seemed a bit disappointed.

"Yeah...I thought you had clubs after school?" She remembered him mentioning how busy he normally was.

"Generally I do but the teacher that runs it was out sick today so it was canceled." Ishida explained. "Would you like some help with your math today?"

"Well I have to work on a project for Mythology class." She tried to will the pink away from her cheeks. "I think Sunday would still be good...if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He seemed to answer pretty smoothly. "Sure you don't want to hold onto the jacket til you get home. I have a extra I could use and I could pick it up Sunday. So you won't get cold."

"No no." She shook her head, she was sure she sounded nervous. "I appreciate it but I really can't. You've already been so nice. I don't want to take advantage."

"It's not taking advantage if I'm offering." He pointed out with a smile. "But I'll respect your wishes. You seem on edge, bad day?"

"You have no idea." Kagome laughed at the question. "Thanks for the help and the talk though Ishida Senpai. My stop here. Have a good weekend til Sunday."

"Til Sunday Kagome." He repeated with his usual manner.

She smiled a little and headed toward the shrine, thankfully the stop wasn't far from the bottom of the steps. "Okay well, I think I can forgive the strange hair...he seems pretty nice and average. Now to work on Mythology."

She nodded to herself and started climbing.

**End Chapter**

Whew, this is already epic for me. I am still sorta getting stuff started, most of the main players are already around but I plan to have cameo's here and there and later on I do plan on putting Sesshomaru in...but it can't be right away. Oddly enough I actually have a vague outline planned for this. I feel a little weird but I hope people enjoy this odd little harem type story anyway.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_slypy _- nay, twas Ghaleon. Guess no one plays the Lunar games anymore. This is gonna be a harem type story yeah. Not sure if it's exactly like the genre but it's pretty close.

_Shrine Keeper_ - I don't think it's moving fast at all. Albel's just super direct. Hell, I thought I didn't have enough going on...huh...guess you never know what people will think. There will be more character depth and thought as I move on but i haven't reached the point where I'm going to be having narratives from the male leads.

_Lovelywitch_ - I've never heard of any of those, what system are they for? What genre too?


	5. C4: First Counterpoint

**Chapter Four:** _First Counterpoint_

_Life is either a daring adventure or nothing. To keep our faces toward change and behave like free spirits in the presence of fate is strength undefeatable._

_**-Helen Keller**_

_**Ishida Uryū**_

__He eyed the doors of the train as he waited for it to pass the stop where he'd met the girl the day before. He knew it wasn't likely she'd be there early again after speaking to her yesterday but he couldn't help but consider the possibility.

She'd been adorable in her own way...blushing and being very damsel like. He generally didn't interfere too much with the affairs of people around him but the way she'd been rushing he just felt the need to reach out and help her.

The stop came and went and he frowned some as he thought about being disappointed. It wasn't as if it was a big deal, he should be glad he didn't have to deal with a underclassman being needy again...it had taken him a while to iron out his jacket.

He was still considering his strange new stance on the freshman when he was nudged. A red haired, large chested, girl was peering at him curiously. "Are you okay Ishida?"

"Yes." He answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looking away from the boobs Orihime was unknowingly flashing in his face. "Just thinking."

"Oh?" She considered him seriously and sat down near him putting a elbow on a knee and her chin on the connecting hand of that elbow. "You were pretty distracted. Usually you at least nod when I get on and we're almost to school."

He glanced around and found he'd been lost in thought about the girl for a while longer than her originally realized. "I am possibly taking on someone to tutor...just thinking about a possible lesson plan."

"Wow you are so organized!" Orihime exclaimed and then sighed. "The teachers asked me to tutor someone but they're still not doing very well...they say I'm really confusing."

"Some people aren't meant to teach." Ishida suggested as kindly as he could. He definitely understood the sentiment of Orihime being confusing.

"Yeah I guess so. What's the boy need help with? My underclassmen needed help with Language assignments but I think I'm hurting more than helping." Orihime seemed a bit bummed about the idea she was doing more harm than good.

"She needs help with Math."

"I wish it were Math with mine, thats easier to explain...wait she?" Orihime blinked a little as she added up what he'd said. "They don't usually assign cross gender tutors...a lot of the parents complained I guess."

"It's a girl from Inaho. We met on the train yesterday and she said she was almost failing so I offered to help." Ishida explained a little uncomfortably.

"Oh thats so nice! You are such a great guy Ishida." Orihime complimented. "You should see if you can still get the credit for it for activity hours."

"I already have a lot of those." He pointed out as the train stopped and they headed for the school grounds from the stop. _"Apparently I've never been good enough to get your attention."_

_**Lezard Valeth**_

_It was a stunningly beautiful creature, floating down from the heavens in a whirlwind of silver feathers and shining moonbeams. The woman of his destiny arriving from the very stars and turning a weathering eye on him. Though it seemed odd that the gaze was a deep chocolate and the hair a raven black it didn't change the way his heart leapt whenever he witnessed the vision._

Lezard jumped up when the alarm rang, frowning as he leaned over and smacked it to turn it off. Glancing toward his ceiling with a grin across his boyish features. His vision, his angel finally had a face...he had known there was something strange about the girl that was always ill in his class but this hadn't been what he had been expecting. He figured he would be joining the more special of the students in the year, not that she was the woman he'd continued to have visions of over the past weeks.

"I wonder if I'll be able to discover a way to give her wings." He thought aloud as he pushed himself up, ignoring the malformed servant setting out his food and clothing for the morning. _ "It was a good idea I decided to come here after all, my instincts are still serving me fairly well."_

It was just easier for the class to believe he was staying with the student Hojo's family during his days in Japan. It wouldn't do him well to be discovered even by the other unique individuals at the high school. His home would be a worse discovery with his own nature to test on those around him and utilize his necromantic abilities to create a much more trustworthy team to run his home.

The high school had thankfully already had a class of people with supernatural abilities, there was no reason to lead them on that he was anything other than a student. He had only really come seeking an answer to the dreams he'd continued to have. If he had to pretend to be less than he was to stay in the presence of the woman inspiring them...it was a small price.

He paused to look at himself in the mirror before he left his room. The uniform was correct, well pressed, the fabric wasn't the sort he normally preferred but he had to not stand out for the plan to work. It would be difficult to lure her away with so many other casters and supernaturals lingering in the area.

_**Albel Nox**_

The quick and deadly warrior made such quick strikes with the paired blades he practiced with in the fencing area it was almost impossible to follow him or read where he would hit next. The dummy he was venting his frustration on likely wouldn't be very useful once he'd finished with it.

_"Damn that girl...no one slaps Albel Nox and gets away with it..." _Red eyes were narrowed as he continued to weave, leaving more deadly lines all over the un-living target that would have been detrimental to any normal human. _"She's shivering one moment and all fire and strength the next. Why do I like it?"_

His dance, for it was definitely smooth enough to be a baleful waltz about the mark he'd chosen, was entrancing and far too quick and graceful to be something any normal person would be capable of.

_"She isn't amongst the student body with any form of powers...she isn't even on the list of the few that are aware of our presence here."_ He continued to stab and strike as he snaked around and even above the target in a somersault performance of terrifying precision. _"Yet unlike the rest, I want her to stare, to touch, even if it's in a way that other fools might not understand."_

The slap had been a challenge as far as he was concerned, and he had never been one to back down from something that seemed like it might be an enjoyable battle. Though it was a field he was far less familiar with.

_"She didn't have to smell like something I'd love to devour."_ He growled a little at the memory of the gentle breeze and cherry blossom that seemed to have clung to her skin even through the sweat of running. He didn't like wanting any creature.

He finished his routine by cutting the head of the dummy, ignoring it as it rolled away leaving stuffing in it's wake. He didn't care if the school staff got annoyed that he destroyed it. Instead he smiled darkly as he put the blades away. _"Best way to sate a hunger is to give in..."_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

He didn't have classes with her outside of the homeroom they shared but he found himself curious about the girl that was apparently so sick all the time. He'd gotten information gathered on her and was having his own team of doctors look over her list of previous conditions for if they might be able to find something conclusive to help.

Though he was still a bit concerned with himself, considering he wasn't quite sure why he was going out of his way to make the girl feel comfortable. He'd always considered himself above flirting with girls and dealing with such things but he wondered if he didn't have some sort of illness to be being so generous with her.

Mokuba had of course found out, on accident, lord knows he hadn't wanted to tell the boy. He was delighted and wanted to meet her and that was just one more issue to deal with...

Kaiba sighed a bit and reached for the coffee he was having for lunch, Kagome hadn't arrived yet but she'd been a little late the day before. It was starting to frustrate him that he actually cared.

A new low, having some strange interest in a girl he barely knew...

_**Ghaelon and Jade Curtiss**_

"She's in your homeroom class then?" The pale man asked curiously of the other professor as he slowly was gathering information on the girl. "Probably best that someone knowledgeable keep an eye on her."

"I agree." Jade continued to smile some, his pale associate made him wary at times but at least in this he concurred with the other man. "You've felt something from her too then?"

"Yes." Ghaelon had to consent that fact, something about the girl was disarming and he was certain there was some unnatural reason for it. "I think she's just not opened to whatever power she may have yet."

"I was wondering myself when I heard she'd slapped Nox." Jade contemplated aloud as he half ate his own lunch in the teachers lounge, the pair were the only two inside it at the time. "It would make sense, and after that she probably needs to learn quick."

"Nox is barely capable of being considered one of us...he's a bomb waiting to go off that one." the pale elf didn't seem to have anymore love for the aggressive youth than anyone else. "The fact that you even let him in here still astounds me."

"We couldn't refuse, not with things already strained with other countries and keeping things quiet about us as well as at peace." Jade answered then smiled and added before taking a sip of his tea. "Besides, it's a lot more fun this way."

"Mmm. Your priorities are about as dangerous as Albel's temper." He returned lightly. "I should return to my room, papers to grade."

"Just be careful with the girl...you have a history Ghaelon." Jade warned, and though his tone wasn't threatening or raised above his normal tone, there was a clear line of caution.

Ghaelon didn't even award that comment with an answer before slipping back toward his classroom in his own thoughts...she was so much like the blessed child he'd known before...perhaps no one else had realized just how much untapped power she possessed just yet...

He grinned slowly to himself. This might not end up being the worst job he'd ever taken after all...

_**End Chapter**_

A little shorter than I wanted but after the last huge chapter not a big deal. These are the only guys (so far...haha!) to counterpoint. I know there wasn't too much development for some of them but it's a little harder to work up in some cases than others. Maybe I should kill two birds with one stone and make this one of those 'kiss challenge' type things...not sure yet. I'm trying things I've never done before with this one. Thanks for all the feedback so far, hope you keep liking it and letting me know what you think.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_sesshoucrazy _- I'm sorta organized and I think thats why I'm usually not too comical. This one is hard for me but it's also been fun.

_lovelywitch _- Yeah it'll be a bit though, I need some other things to happen first

_Kage Otome_ - Albel is actually one of my favs I worked in. I'm enjoying having someone so aggressive around.

_Shiroi_ - who is Yusuke?

_Sakura_ - Don't you know it? I think it's a very Kagome thing to happen. I do like to torture the poor girl, but it's a good torture.


	6. C5: Like a Moth

Chapter Five: _Like a Moth to a Flame_

_For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.' _

_**-John Greenleaf Whittier**_

Friday hadn't been any less odd than Thursday had been. All the new boys and even a few of the old ones were giving her more attention than she really wanted. Her friends continued to make comments that she should ask the more polite than most Lezard out somewhere. Albel hadn't messed with her anymore at least, but he did keep staring at her in such a way she had the idea he wanted to eat her alive.

It was very nerve wracking anytime he passed nearby, more than it had been the day prior and she was relieved that he at least only stared instead of speaking to her. She doubted she could have summoned the bravado of the slap again.

Lezard was very polite as usual and even helped her by proofreading her essay she'd worked on all Thursday evening writing for Mythology class. She really didn't want to have homework so she'd have the chance to go and enjoy herself.

She met another two of the new kids, a shorter grumpy blond kid and a taller girl that was more polite. They'd introduced themselves as Ed and Winry. Ed wore gloves like a couple of the other new students but had seemed more down to earth, albeit a little energetic, than most of the rest did. Thankfully unlike the other new boys he seemed to have some sort of relationship with the girl and didn't stare at her like a lost puppy whenever she was around.

Those were the only other two she'd had the chance to meet, they'd sat with them at lunch and got the general information about the now growing bash at the beach that weekend. As it was looking people were planning to take camping gear or go back on Sunday and it was going to be a full weekend event. Definitely not the small group of friends she'd originally envisioned but it was becoming pretty clear her friends weren't going to let her snake out of it.

By the time the day ended and she'd deflected dozens of gossip questions about her and a lot of the new students being closer than appropriate she was glad that Eri had a club activity and wouldn't be riding home with her today. It wasn't quiet exactly, but it was a healthy break from the constant chatter she'd been dealing with. Ishida had apparently also had a club event and so being able to just sit by herself and think was nice.

She didn't have too much homework, she'd managed to finish it all already in her classes except her math. With Ishida coming to help her with it Sunday it left her with not just the next day free for at least part of the big event but also her Friday night.

_"I haven't had a Friday night without homework or being sick in months. Maybe I should go catch a movie."_ She pondered to herself as she enjoyed the peace of someone not chattering in her ears. _"Or just rent one and sit at home with some popcorn. Mom usually works late, Souta has Kendo practice and Grandpa goes down to the center to play Majong. Having the house completely to myself would definitely be a good way to unwind."_

The more she thought about it the more the idea seemed appealing. She'd spent so much time lately thinking about boys that maybe an action flick would give her a break, generally she liked the romantic comedy thing but it seemed like her life was quickly becoming one.

A small sigh before she picked up her bag and got off the train at her stop. She started up the stairs as the train pulled off again. It was gone quick and left her with more of the quiet she was so desperately seeking.

Quiet she doubted she would get when her hairs started to stand on end.

Even though she knew he was there a moment before he spoke she still jumped and stumbled when he did.

"Sort of a strange place to call home shivers." Albel caught her before she fell with one hand and pulled her back up, he wasn't even looking at her directly, instead eyeing over the stairs and what he could make out of the shrine.

"W...what are you doing here?" She tugged her arm free after she was steady and stared in horrified disbelief at the demon eyed man standing lazily at her home.

His head snapped back over when she pulled her arm free of his hand, crimson gaze wild but curious. "Something I was wondering myself."

_"What the hell does that mean?"_ Kagome blinked at him without saying it out loud. _"Is he here to get back at me? He caught me when I was gonna fall down...but I really never wanted him to know where I live." Was he on the train? I didn't see him._

"Right back to it then." He observed and then snorted, as if he were mildly disgusted. "Just a brief mishap when you slapped me then? If you have nothing to back up being interesting then why?"

"Why what?" He was sounding far more angry than Kagome liked and keeping him talking might at least help her understand what the hell he wanted.

"Why am I drawn to you like a moth to the flame?" He commented then shrugged with a small sneer. "Come on...you do live up in this hovel right?"

"You are here because...?" Kagome left it hanging in open invitation and didn't move a inch from her fifth step perch, she was ready to bolt if she needed to. She had no intention of going up to the shrine with him or letting him near her house if she could help it.

"I like fire." He shrugged again nonchalantly then paused on his step when she didn't follow. Turning slowly and a nefarious grin spreading slowly across his face. "Are you going to run away?"

"Maybe." She answered warily, backing up a couple steps and glancing around for a home or business where someone might be home but no cars she recognized were around. If she could keep him talking another train would arrive in fifteen minutes or so. "I didn't invite you here...why are you following me?

"I already answered that." His tone had been a tad excited but it took on a bored aspect. "Are you stupid as well as afraid shivers?"

"Don't call me that." She frowned just a little. "My name is Kagome."

He hopped down and was next to her before she could react to back up or run away, faster than she realized for certain. She swallowed as he seemed to pierce her eyes with his own fierce ruby gaze. "You reek of fear like the rest of the fools. Don't worry though, I already promised I'd be good. Unless you bore me too much I'm not going to hurt you."

_"Much." _He added in his own thoughts.

"I..I'd rather you not come to my house...what do you want?" She tried to get on the boat of figuring out what he was after so she could just get rid of him. It was difficult to be brave really, she could still sense that want for violence just beneath his surface.

"You." The answer was something that made her immediately blush and back away from him a few steps again, circling around so she wouldn't end up in the street but a little further up the sidewalk.

"You are crazy. You don't even know me. You met me two days ago." Kagome answered, this was all a bit too much. _"I know they said he was a psychopath but now he's stalking me? I thought they might just be overdoing it but they don't even know how bad he is I bet. God, just keep him talking so you can get on the train._

_""_He walked after her slowly, measuredly, she started to remember Buyo when he was a little younger and sleeker, Albel was trailing her in such a manner that she was reminded of the way a cat might stalk it's prey.

If she hadn't been scared to death and convinced he was a complete mental case she might have found it beautiful. She had to admit it was almost pre natural the smoothness in his steps, for the first time she noticed she didn't hear him at all when he put his feet down.

"Is all of that suppose to matter?" He was still nonchalant when he asked the question, as if he wasn't at all concerned about any of the things she'd mentioned.

"Yes they do matter!" Kagome did her best to sound far braver than she felt. "You have to get to know people and who they are. Not just what they look like."

"I know that you are afraid of me, even if I say I won't hurt you. Which means you don't trust me." He commented, still walking after her very slowly. "I know that you have a temper that gives you at least temporary courage. I know you are the only creature to have ever vexed me like this."

"That's not what I meant. You can't just..." She was trying to sound brave and to reason but her voice squeaked just a little when she backed into the pavement wall around the building.

_"He was just herding me...like a sheep._ The realization was a bit stomach-turning considering he settled an arm to either side around her on the wall. She could have ducked and got away if he wasn't too quick, but she already knew he was faster than her and she was trapped like a deer and the headlights were his demonic gaze.

"Just what? Want something?" He asked with a smirk.

He leaned closer as if he were going to give her a full kiss but when she tensed and turned her head away from him he chuckled. She felt his lips brush over her neck instead and his nose trailed along her collarbone to her ear.

Her heart was about to stop from beating so hard she was certain. Then she heard him whisper. "I could make you shiver for an entirely different reason you know. Kagome."

Kagome hadn't even realized she'd been trembling until he said it. She stopped as she popped her eyes back open. It took her a few moments of not feeling him nearby, blinking slowly with a mixture of trepidation and confusion. Albel had moved away and was leaning on the wall a couple feet away looking at the sky.

She put a hand on her neck where it almost seemed to be burning lightly and rubbed in hopes of getting rid of the sensation of him touching her.

"Why are you doing this?" She definitely failed to sound brave that time, it seemed more like she was about to cry.

"Again shivers, I answered that one." He shrugged without looking down at her.

"Why did you stop?" She was thankful, but curious.

"It stopped being fun." He shrugged and smirked a bit to himself. "You didn't ask me to quit you know."

"I'm glad you did." She affirmed quickly before he got the wrong idea. "What do you want from me?"

_"That was probably a bad question to ask..."_ She thought with a mental 'doh'. _"I just gotta keep him talking a little longer. Why didn't I tell him to get the hell off me?"_

"I want you out of my head." He glanced back to her and seemed to be looking her over contemplatively. "Whatever it is you are or you do...you've picked a bad person to make a target of."

"Make a target of what? You are welcome to leave and never come near me again." Kagome commented with a frown. "I think you have a screw loose. "You just keep attacking me...I'm not doing anything to you."

He laughed at that, it made her hairs return to standing on end. "Attacking you? A few words and a touch? You call me crazy shivers..."

"Stop calling me that." Kagome bristled a little, that bugged her so much.

"Stop trembling." A bit of a spark reached his eyes as she started to react. "If that's possible."

She could hear the train in the distance...thank goodness. Likely that helped bolster her reply. "Oh go to hell. It'll be a wonder of nature if you ever find anyone willing to put up with you."

"You seem to be doing stunningly well." She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "I suppose you wanna run off on the train when it arrives and be on your merry way then? Is that what's giving you your bravery? First your friends and now an escape route is it?"

Kagome was still backing away from him, the train should be there any second but he was still going on like a madman. She didn't care as long as she could get somewhere safe and tell cops where he was or anyone on board.

"I could just follow you...but that's more work than it's worth." He commented, he was still saying something else when she heard the brakes start to stop the train and thought she was fine.

Until he ran over and picked her up in such a fluid motion her eyes were seeing black dots from the speed. The sensation of being carried felt familiar but she had just started to hit his back and try to pull away with a scream when he set her down and slapped a hand over her mouth to cut off the scream.

_"What the hell could I do against someone like that..."_ She thought frantically as her eyes widened when he put the hand over her mouth, still struggling against him though she thought it was a lost cause.

"Shut up fool! I'm not hurting you." He hissed, and she could tell he was angry now. When she didn't keep screaming but kept struggling he let her go and let her move several steps away.

"What the hell did you do?" She glanced at the long steps and him...the train had just stopped...he'd climbed all the steps while carrying her in the manner of seconds. "What are you anyway?"

She wasn't stupid, she was quickly adding up that whatever this guy was, normal wasn't a adjective that would apply.

"Have I hurt you?" Albel figured another approach might work better.

"....No." Kagome had to admit it was true. Even in the strange sprint up the stairs she'd only felt a little dizzy. It did make her feel a little better, though not much.

"Relax a little." He shook his head and frowned again at himself. "Damn maggots at the school are going to laugh their heads off at this."

"I'm not laughing and this isn't funny." Kagome was getting pissed again. "What the hell are you?"

"I can't talk about it." He answered her with a shrug. "I'm faster than most people."

"You think?" Kagome snapped. "Tell me what you want from me already, not all this crap about not knowing or whatever. Tell me what's going on that you can't leave me alone!"

She had balled her fists and was trying not to cry again, she was so frustrated and still pretty afraid but she was getting pretty angry.

He was quiet and seemed to be thinking, shaking his head finally. "I need to consider something. Don't bother calling anyone shivers...it'll just be worse for them and I figure cutting them up would bother you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome could barely believe what she was saying. "You kill people."

"Not usually people shivers." Albel grinned again at that and she was backing away again. "You know you are hard to behave around? The chase is one of the best parts of the whole hunt."

She stopped backing away when he said that. _ "He's not human then? No, can't be happening, he must be on some sort of drug or something...he's just trying to scare me more."_

He nodded a little, and she noted him seeming to have a more relaxed posture when she wasn't backing away. "Please...I can help you find someone to get..."

"Don't start with that." He frowned and shook his head. "I don't need help."

_"That's the lie of the century."_ Kagome thought back.

"You though..." He had just started to circle her again. "I don't know what to do about you...will you go with me tomorrow to the party?"

"Um...am I going to live tomorrow til the party?"

"What if I said it depended on your answer?" He smiled impishly.

"That wouldn't be a good way to get an honest answer." She wanted to try to reason with him, while he hadn't hurt her yet she doubted that the option was far away. She didn't want to date him at all.

"Feh." He snorted. "I'm not going to hurt you. I told you that."

"I'd rather not." Kagome bit her lip a bit, expecting him to blow up.

The way he stood there contemplatively might have been worse. "It's glasses isn't it? You like that sort of thing? Or is it the older guy thing? Maybe the dork thing..."

"Not that it's any of your business but I don't like anyone right now...I just wanna get to passing grades and not think about boys too much." Kagome answered. It wasn't all the truth but most of it was.

"But you hate me." He pointed out much like a statement. "You are afraid of me."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say, it took her a few moments to get something together. "I'm not too happy with you right now and yeah you are scaring the hell out of me yes but I don't hate you. I don't know you enough to hate you. I just...wish you weren't constantly frightening the hell out of me or confusing me or being rude. It's not really a good way to get to know people."

"I don't normally want to get to know people." He shrugged a little as if he were listening to how to better a routine than getting chewed out by a girl.

_"He apparently likes me but he fails socially?"_ Kagome really really wished that he'd picked anyone else to worry about but she was vaguely curious about what he really was and what he could do. _"I think I know what it feels like to walk a tight-rope without a net...but mine's just hanging over a open volcano..."_

"Well stalking someone, that generally doesn't help." Kagome commented finally. "A name, likes, dislikes, common interests, usually you wanna be able to talk about those and other sorts of things to get to know someone better. Other friends, family, what you wanna do in life...hell what you like on your pizza. Walking up and..."

She instantly flushed as she thought about him running his nose along her skin and kissing him. She kicked herself when she saw him smirk.

"...and?" he prompted.

"...and doing what you do is wrong!" She finished animately. "I'm not going to the party with anyone tomorrow, I don't know if I'm going at all."

"Because of me." He canted his head curiously.

"Because a lot of people are sorta creeping me out lately with this sort of thing. But yeah you are sure part of that." She affirmed then winced a little as she realized how dangerous she was being talking to him like that.

"I'll not attend if you don't want me there shivers." Albel shrugged a bit. "Will you sit with me on Monday at lunch? Then we could...talk."

He said it like it was an awful thing and Kagome wanted to tell him no, but agreeing might be the only way to get safely though the weekend so she nodded slowly. "Okay...but no more kissing me."

"I'll do my best." He offered, smiling just a little. "I must run shivers...the others are gonna be pissed I told you stuff."

"Others?" Kagome asked nervously, but he'd already bounded off and was halfway down the steps. She closed her eyes and shivered. _"Why do I feel I just won a game with death?"_

**End Chapter**

I was looking forward to that chapter, though parts were really difficult to write. Some other faces will get screen time next update. Congrats to the folks that recognized Ed and Winry.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Shiroi_ - I never watched hakusho. I try not to get into too many series that are super long after Inuyasha and Bleach. They absorb my time.

_Kage Otome_ - Kagome is a miko and she'll have power before too much longer but I can't say how. I think I like Albel a bit too much for how ebil he is, but damn it's a smexy evil.


	7. C6: Albino Incubus

**Chapter Six:** _**Albino Incubus**_

I got to thinking about relationships. There are those that open you up to something new and exotic, those that are old and familiar, those that bring up lots of questions, those that bring you somewhere unexpected, those that bring you far from where you started, and those that bring you back. But the most exciting, challenging and significant relationship of all is the one you have with yourself. And if you can find someone to love the you, you love, well, that's just fabulous!

_**-Carrie from Sex in the City**_

After Kagome had relaxed enough and didn't think that the psycho stalking her was nearby she scurried into her house and decided to re-watch some old movie and order a pizza. Hiding in her house seemed a better way to go after all the problems she'd had lately.

She eyed the dvd collection for a while before finally settling on The Princess Bride, it had a little bit of everything; action, romance, comedy; not a bad way to spend her evening. She'd just gotten to the point that the masked man had followed the kidnappers and was fighting with the duelist.

She was ready for some pepperoni and hopped up to answer it after managing to pause the scene on the second knock. "I'm coming, I'm coming...hold on."

Complaining about impatience she opened the door only for her grumble to fade off.

"Good evening." The deep voice that had often seemed disinterested at school was one she had become very accustomed to recognizing in two days.

If she'd considered Professor Ghaleon handsome in the school, the moonlight made him that much more surreal. Pale skin and hair now seemed almost translucent in the spectral silver illumination filtering through the few clouds in the sky. He wasn't in the suit he had been wearing at the school. Instead he was in a purple sort of kimono/robe with dark blue and white patterns along the bottom and the shoulders. It was short sleeved but he had on wraps up to just above his elbows. It seemed far less formal than his other dress but at the same time it was still exotically alluring.

"Kagome?" The slight verbal prod made her notice she was gawking at him, again.

"Oh. Good evening Professor Ghaleon." She replied immediately after the nudge, then her voice slowed as her brows came together. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to discuss a school matter with you." He explained without much of a change, though he seemed to be considering her directly. "May I come in?"

"Oh!" She repeated, backing away from the door as she went on. "Yes of course, please. I'm sorry, I've just had a very strange afternoon."

The slight smile he offered was knowing but he slid past her, his sandals coming off easily and were left by the door as he moved further into their home barefoot. Rose colored eyes taking in the details of the homey place where Kagome lived.

She closed the door and lead him toward the living room where her movie was still paused, gesturing. "Sit down if you'd like. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water, please." He asked politely, moving and sitting on the couch next to where she'd been just a few moments before. Kagome hurried toward the kitchen so she wouldn't stare at his rear, moving and getting a glass.

_"Is he here because of Albel...what he did before?" _She thought nervously as she poured some water and then had to clean up a bit of a spill caused by her distraction. _"Am I going to be okay? Maybe I'll get to find out what the hell is going on here."_

Then the doorbell rang and she jumped a little. "Shit the pizza gets here now."

She rushed and settled the glass on the table in front of him before running right back out for the door before he had the chance to say much of anything to her. He just watched her go and by the time she'd returned with the pizza was sipping his water.

"Sorry." She apologized again. "I'd ordered out. Would you like some? It's Pepperoni."

"Certainly. Thank you." His smile made her want to melt just a little and she again left the pizza box on the table before moving and getting herself some water as well as plates and napkins.

"Should be everything." She commented, doing her best to keep the pink away from her cheeks. "What can I do for you Professor?"

"I heard from Nox that he was showing you a bit of his speed." The albino elf wasn't beating around the bush at least.

"Um...sort of...what is he?" She asked nervously, her pizza slices forgotten in her lap.

"He's human...but not quite like everyone else. He's amazingly fast, strong, and has a natural sense of precision and grace." She knew he was watching her for reactions carefully but she found it difficult not to look at him, it seemed as if there were no imperfect lines in his face. "You are reacting well, considering who it was that showed you things."

"Albel?" She asked, trying to make sure she was keeping up. The slight nod was enough for her. "He's different yes...but...how can he do all that?"

"Some people are born a bit more...special, than others. Though often such cases are rare such things are normally not an issue. Most humans simply don't remember when one of those special cases does something inhuman." He answered with a instructors tone, he was definitely teaching her. "You are a unique case."

"Me?" Kagome seemed to take that dubiously, glancing down at her lap. "I'm nothing special."

"Humility is a good trait, but not realistic in this case." He smiled at her kindly. "I imagine that you have some sort of power of your own, but it has simply yet to be tapped."

"This all seems..."

"Crazy." He finished for her, smiling when she looked up at him and nodded. "I thought so too at first."

"So you are like...Albel?" She had a issue comparing them, other than the eyes, they were nothing alike.

"Not exactly." The two words were comforting. "My abilities are a bit more wide spread. I am an instructor for students of the more special nature. Though given time I figure that would be guessed easily enough."

"Professor Curtiss too?" Kagome was guessing but watching reactions as well now. It was all so unreal.

"Yes. You guessed because of the eyes?"

"Yeah. All three of you have red eyes. Is that...common?"

"Unnatural eye color is common amongst those of our nature...though in all cases it will not manifest. You have normal eyes for example." He pointed out.

She looked back down and fought with her neck starting to get red, she really needed to learn to be less easily embarrassed. "Lezard, Ed, anyone else?"

"There are some others but I prefer not to name anyone myself." He offered a light smile, not arguing her guesses but not openly confirming them either. "Though you have a choice now Kagome. Now that you are obviously aware of what we are capable of on some level."

"What do you mean?" That made her nervous, her stomach was definitely not happy but it wasn't rumbling loud enough that the man with her could hear and she didn't really feel like eating.

"You can remain aware of us, what we are and do, as long as you agree not to tell anyone. It would likely be worse for you if you did, but there are those in the world that can pick up the signs and choose to cause waves if the boat is rocked too much." He answered in the same calm manner. He hadn't reached for food himself. "Or you can choose to have your memory augmented, your vision of what we can do clouded so you return to your usual life without ever having known anything."

She stared at her pizza slice, watching the cheese cool as she thought about what he was saying. "But, what you are saying...it's just. Why should I believe you? Albel could just be on some sort of drug. Sure, you look a little strange but you explained that in class already...why should I believe you?"

"You care for an example?" He let a ivory brow raise a little, as if he were amused. "If you insist."

He gestured toward her before she could protest, muttering something she didn't make out. She felt some sort of potent energy in the air. As if there was such a massive downpour that she might drown, but that passed in a moment. Then she was floating slowly toward her ceiling, her pizza returned itself to the table without her moving it and she was flying...sort of.

She squeaked and grasped back at her chair, pulling herself back down to earth and staring at Ghaleon like he'd suddenly grown a couple more pale heads. "What the...what did you do?"

"You asked me why should believe it...an example seemed the most expeditious route. It is a spell, allowing you for a short period to levitate." He said, finally moving to get himself some food.

She slowly let go of the chair and watched herself float a few inches from the chair before hovering. When she thought about wanting to go up she did, but that didn't last long cause she didn't want to stay in the air for long. It was sort of fun in a frightening way. _"Am I crazy or is this really happening? Did I have a bad mushroom maybe?"_

He was eating quietly while she played, glancing at her sometimes but patiently waiting for her to come to terms with the spell faded she flopped a couple inches into the chair but smiled a little.

"You cast spells? Like you are a wizard or something? Like Merlin?" She canted her head, curiosity had definitely taken it's hold now. "I sorta figured people like that would all have long beards and pointy hats."

"An old stereotype." He commented. "I take it you want the former option."

"Huh?"

"You wish to remain as you are but agree not to tell anyone." He reminded between bites of his makeshift dinner.

"Oh...yes. If I'm not dreaming...it would be way too silly to give up knowing about this sort of stuff." She commented with a semi-serious nod. "You are a teacher for other people...so most of them are basically the same?"

"Many tend toward similar lines of development." He answered after a sip of his water. "Though exact details I would leave for such classes if you would like to join one of the ones that involve such students. You should eat something you know."

"Oh, right." She picked back up her plate. "I'd love to join a class like that. I'd have to leave choir though."

"You sing as well?" He was doing that strange eyeing of her that seemed to scream he knew something she didn't.

She finished chewing while she nodded in reply, she couldn't quite talk and eat while near him. It seemed so rude.

"Hmm, I'll have to see what I can do with your schedual with the administrators. Is there a particular class you would like to be rid of?" He asked.

"Math?" She joked with a smirk. "The only thing I could really give up other than Choir is Health. I will need my Math credits to get a good college."

"Beautiful, gifted, and intelligent. Quite the girl you make Kagome." He observed, watching the blush as it crept along her cheeks and neck. "I think you'll wake to some power of your own soon."

She was having a hard time replying, he was just so...beyond her imagination. "Thank you Professor."

"If we're away from the school Ghaleon will suffice." He answered. Setting his plate down. "I am not as formal outside of university grounds."

"It seems rude to call you by your first name Professor." She shook her head negatively at him at the comment. "May I ask a question though?"

"Please do."

She took a swallow of her water, she'd finished a piece of pizza but didn't think she could handle anymore. Reaching for the mints her mom kept there and offering him one as she spoke. "What you told the class about your appearance, it's not true is it?"

She popped her own mint in her mouth after asking the question, expecting a bit of time before needing to speak again. Putting the tray back in place after he took one.

"It isn't the complete truth." He answered honestly. "I am similar to what some people would call an elf. Though one of my parents was human, and I am an albino of my race. Rare even by the standards of the rare."

"Extraordinary." Kagome offered, blushing at the small smile she was offered and looking at her lap again, it was all a bit much lately.

"I appreciate that description." He answered her with a softer tone. "There are many others not nearly as kind as you Kagome."

"I'm just me." She commented with the same sort of humility. "This is all still a bit much to take in. I'm not sure..."

She broke off as she felt a soft hand lifting her chin. She hadn't heard him move an inch but he was lifting her face to make him look at her and his closeness had her returning to the habit of staring mindlessly. "You'll be fine. It takes a strong soul to deal with someone such as Nox and walk away as you have."

Uncertain of how to reply she just continued to focus her eyes on his perfect porcelain features. _"Sure I told everyone I wasn't that interested in boys but he's not really a boy is he? There is no way that this isn't inappropriate...but god is he mesmerizing. Maybe an albino incubus would have been a better description than elf." I don't even know how to respond to him, everything he says is so flawless._

_"""_"Humility is a good trait, but don't let it be in such an extreme that you forget that you are worth everything Kagome." He traced her cheek with his fingers and it wasn't like the rough demanding touch Albel had offered. It seemed instead just to entice her further, as if he was gently petting her. She couldn't stop staring at him, she wasn't completely sure of what to do but she was very glad she'd had that mint.

He was so close to her she could scent the same breath she must have. His red gaze seemed far more intensive than she'd witnessed before. Deep embers that she was starting to wonder would only serve to hypnotize her further. She was apprehensive but aroused and unable to look away, she wanted him to pursue her unlike she'd hoped for with the other boys.

Her heart seemed to really start for the first time that evening when he leaned in closer, her eyes sliding shut as he was about to kiss her.

**End Chapter**

Whew, that chapter was fun...yessir fun. Whew. Now then. Sesshy is gonna be coming in later, I have it planned for sure. Byakuya is uncertain atm just cause I already have such a epic fiction happening with him and I don't wanna confuse things that happen between stories but might make an appearance someday.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Shiroi_ - I like all the characters I'm using, it's hard to not focus but I'm trying to manage by chapter at least.

_Ayjah_ - Hope you keep liking it.

_Lovelywitch _- She doesn't remember the fuedal era and so as fate sorta filled in the memories of those that knew of her being away, it took the most logical route of covering up. Going with the story her family had already arranged.

_hieikag_ - Good, I try to be as original as possible. Difficult in the realm of fandom.

_Kage _- Yesh, I luvs Albel...course I luvs all the guys I'm using. I dunno how I'll eventually pick one (thankfully that should be far away)


	8. C7: Immorally Enticing

**Chapter Seven: _Immorally Enticing_**

_While forbidden fruit is said to taste sweeter, it usually spoils faster_

_**-Abigail Van Buren**_

There was a sinful elation found in pale velvety lips.

However inappropriate the encounter might have been, Kagome didn't pull herself away, she wasn't sure she could have. She was vaguely dizzy with wild bliss the moment had bestowed on her. She could feel his hand that had been tracing her face slide around the back of her neck as he steadied her head to deepen the kiss. It was immorally enticing and while a part of her knew something was definitely not right, that part was briskly suffocated beneath the euphoria.

Her body had gone limp for the first second but as he redoubled the embrace it seemed to electrify her into returning the attention. Kagome's hands curled into his pale hair and felt his back through the thin silky fabric of his outfit. He was surprisingly muscular beneath the thin satin, the lines of him easy to make out as her fingertips traced him.

Smooth. She decided adjective fit him in a variety of ways. His skin, his clothing, even his ivory locks were tangle free as her fingers curled through them. If it wasn't his personality then for certain his appearance and touch helped to define him in that manner. Everything about him was effortlessly serene.

As she continued to trace his skin she felt the want to shiver at a low moan against her lips. His second arm snaked it's way around her waste and pulled her up to him where her feet weren't even touching the floor. Somehow the fact that he seemed as interested in her as she had in him only helped to further escalate her preoccupation with him. She was starting to understand the idea of wishing a moment in time to stand still.

All good things had to end however and a sharp knock at the door sent the dreamlike moment crashing back down to earth even as he broke the kiss and set her back on the floor. She was still reeling and sat down when he moved off to look at who it was.

_"Was I just making out with one of my teachers?"_ She thought, touching her lips. The part of her she had rudely pushed aside barged it's way back to the forefront of her mind. _"Yes, I was. What the hell am I thinking? But it was so...so...indescribable. But if this ever got to the school...it could ruin his career. I could be expelled or suspended. Is it a stolen first kiss if I wanted it?"_

Her mind was still dancing around the fact that she'd just had one of the best moments of her young life and it was so controversial as Ghaleon opened her front door to find a unsmiling Lezard on the other side. The 'student' eyeing the albino elf skeptically. "I was asked by Professor Curtiss to come and make certain everything here was fine. Was that some spell I felt as I arrived?"

"It was." Ghaleon replied without inviting the other boy inside. "I was showing Miss Higurashi a levitation spell. Everything is under control here Mr. Valeth, I am speaking with her of what is to be done after Albel was so careless."

_"Why is it everyone knows where I live? Did Ayumi pass out flyers at school one day while I was gone?" _Kagome thought idly, she couldn't really help but eavesdrop. She sat back up straight though and fixed her hair. _"I guess it's good it's Lezard and not mom home from work."_

"How is she? I would like to help." Lezard offered in his usual soft-spoken tone. "I imagine a student of such things might be able to give another perspective. Could you let me by?"

_"Let's just have a party." _Kagome thought drily. _"Invite back the Psycho and the rest of class. I can't believe I just did that...with my Professor...however good looking he is..._

The longer she had time to think about it, the more nervous it was making her.

"I don't believe that will be needed Mr. Valeth. She has already been through much today, I see no reason to force anyone else on her. She will be joining the class on Monday and you will be able to speak with her then." Ghaleon reasoned politely, still not moving to allow him passage. "If there was nothing else you should allow me to finish my explanation."

"If you insist professor." Lezard answered in his usual manner. "Though I might mention, the spell didn't have the feel of levitation magic whatsoever. Perhaps we can speak of that for a few moments when you are finished. Why it would seem more like a..."

"We will speak momentarily then Mr. Lezard. If you would be so kind as to wait outside." Ghaleon interrupted.

_"More like a what?" _Kagome thought idly. _"God...I'm so dead if I keep doing this...what the hell is the matter with me. Maybe my friends are right...I just like older men. It's so wrong though..."_

They exchanged a few more words but were speaking so softly Kagome couldn't hear them anymore. She was more distracted by the idea that she was feeling up her professor...and it bothered her just how willing she was to do it.

"Are you not well?" She glanced up and noticed he'd returned with a more sour expression than when he'd left. She felt a pang of regret that they'd been interrupted but then blushed and nodded furiously.

"I'm uh fine. I'm sorry about...yeah...I just..." She started to ramble a little until he moved over and put a finger over her lips.

_"It's unjust that anyone could have such soft skin."_ She thought at his touch. _"Why was I so nervous again? Cause he could lose his job, or get arrested, or I might not see him again if I keep up my bad behavior."_

Something made that lost thought hard to bear.

"It's fine Kagome. I should be the one apologizing." He said, patting her shoulder and drawing his hand back when she stopped speaking. "It was very improper of me to act in that manner. You are difficult to back away from...nonetheless, we have an agreement that you will not speak to anyone of what you witnessed but keep your memory."

"Yes." She nodded, she could accept the change of subject. It was a uphill battle she'd given up on keeping a blush from her face once he'd complimented her. "I won't say anything to anyone."

"Good. I should be on my way. Stay well Kagome." She felt him kiss her forehead and the gentle gesture made her smile. He was off though before she could reply she heard the door closing.

She closed her eyes and slumped back into her hair. _"You too Professor Ghaleon... God Kagome, you have so many issues."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_**Another Time - **_

"Why would I want to help Inuyasha or the group of insects that travel with him." Sesshomaru's voice was it's usual Siberian arctic level of uncaring. The silver haired demon lord's back was to the incarnation of Naraku that he'd come to occasionally deal with. He was instead eyeing some forests below the cliff face where they'd come to meet.

The brunette demoness frowned only a moment to Sesshomaru ignoring her so blatantly, knowing she had to keep her cool to get him to do anything. "Because saving the girl Kagome is directly against what Naraku wants. It's not helping Inuyasha, it's harming Naraku. Only a few people are even capable of remembering that she exists."

Sesshomaru answered without moving an inch from where he'd last picked up Naraku's scent. "If this girl's memory was stolen from her...there is no reason she'd believe Inuyasha even if he did find her."

"Who are you both talking about?" Jaken asked with a canted head.

"I never said I wanted you to rescue Inuyasha to find the girl." Kagura answered slyly, both of them instantly ignored the green midget. Holding her fan up over her lips to hide the smile beneath it she waited for a answer.

"You and your riddles!" Jaken piped up waving his staff in a poor attempt to be threatening at the wind sorceress. "You said you wanted someone to find the girl and tell her what had happened so her memory would return. Then you said she was close to Inuyasha, you don't make any sense."

"It's a part of the spell." Kagura sent the imp a small glare. "Only those connected to Naraku, an incarnation like myself, or those on par with the gods that cast the spell, could resist it. A weak fool like you wouldn't fall under that category."

"The people that knew where the girl came from all wouldn't remember her." Sesshomaru commented as he put more sense into her story given Jaken's own failed memory.

"I'm certain that someone as powerful as you Sesshomaru could hunt her out without any difficulty at all." Kagura laid on the compliments, she needed to believe in him, he was her only hope of eventually having freedom. "I even have one of the girls old belongings. If you could pick up a scent from..."

"How dare you you evil witch!" Jaken exclaimed, jumping out toward her and pointing his staff at her more directly. "You think you can use my great master like a lowly hunting dog. Even if the girl does exist and is someone Naraku wants to get rid of, why do you think he would lower himself to working for..."  
"I'll do it." Sesshomaru said in quiet interruption of the ranting goblin near his feet.

"What!" Jaken blinked in disbelief, looking between his master and the woman, who also looked surprised at his easy concent. "My lord..."

"Quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered, holding out a hand toward Kagura for the shirt she carried with her. "Perhaps this girl will know where Naraku is hiding."

There was also ruining whatever Naraku had been planning.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_**The following day (for Kagome - much later for the folks in the fuedal era!)**_

A long sigh.

She was getting the feeling she was heading for a lot of those.

Kagome pulled herself carefully out of the bath she'd prepared. It had been a pathetic and failed attempt to distract herself.

Her entire night had been less than restful and she'd given up on sleeping in favor of getting ready for the day's outing a little early. She'd hoped a nice soak in some steaming water would distract her from the daydreaming but she was finding it exceptionally difficult to get Ghaleon out of her mind.

Anytime she closed her eyes or didn't have something else to keep her busy her treacherous mind would stray to thoughts of just how firm his muscles had been under that kimono-ish robe he'd been wearing. It was hard not to remember the exhilarating moments after he'd leaned in his perfect elvish face to hers...

_"I have mental problems."_ She decided with a snort, picking up the towel for the final part of the cleaning ritual, getting dry. _"I can't even manage to relax with a nice hot bath! It's horrible. I'm horrible. I really was making out with my teacher...even if he is dead gorgeous I can't keep thinking about it!"_

She bit her tongue in hopes it might distract her for a while and went to drying herself off. She still had a hour or so before her friends would be by to drag her off to the party at the beachfront...she could at least try to make herself presentable by then.

It was easier said than done. After she'd dried herself and her hair off she at least managed to find something to busy her mind for a little while. She hadn't been out in a while and wasn't really sure what she should wear, the issue one that she was chewing her lip over.

"A sundress with a sweater." She announced to no one in particular, eyeing the narrowing down of her choices as they hung in the closet. _"Lets see, green or blue and white."_

A flicker of the blue and white triangle pattern on Ghaleon's outfit flittered through her memory, along with her feeling up the outfit. That had her grabbing the green one and shutting the closet harshly. _"When I finally think I'm okay...dammit, I really am nuts."_

She dressed as she muttered about men being impossible creatures the world would be better without. Picking through her jewelry she settled on a golden heart necklace and a pair of earrings that looked a little like crystalline ivy. It matched the vague underlying yellow in the sleeves and bottom of the dress she picked. Thankfully she had shoes that matched and after looking herself over it was down to have breakfast.

Souta and her grandfather arguing over the last of the already cooked pancakes made her smile, the sight was a rare one of normalcy in the way her life was the past couple of days. She got herself some eggs and reached over to steal the last pancake while they were still arguing about it.

"Hey no fair Kagome!" Souta protested. "That was between me and grandpa."

"Now you don't have to argue." Kagome offered, putting some eggs in her mouth then reaching for the syrup.

"Young people these days have no respect for their elders." Grandpa huffed and leaned back in his chair to pout.

"It's fine." The calm voice of reason for the household, Kagome's Mom, interrupted. "I'll be done with another batch in no time and Kagome is going out with her friends today."

"Oh really sis?" Souta seemed surprised. "I'm glad you are feeling up to it."

"Thanks Souta." She smiled, just as shocked that he'd show concern for her.

"Now I can have the tv all to myself today." He added.

"Thanks." She repeated more drily. "Glad to know you care."

"Course." He grabbed one of the new pancakes on his way out and shoved half of it in his mouth as he went for the living room. Likely a day spent on his play station two was what was on his mind.

"Souta...get a plate..." their mom shook her head and then smiled at Kagome. "Did you get all your homework done?"

"Everything but math." Kagome answered honestly. "I have a tutor coming over on Sunday to work with me on it so I can try to catch up."

"Hmm, well usually I want you to have your homework done before you go out. Sense you planned it so responsibly I think it'll be okay this time." She seemed to think about it before saying it but nodded to herself as she spoke. "It'll be good for you to have some time with your friends but be careful and try not to be home too late."

"Okay mom." Kagome was expecting the usual speech, though resisted a wince when her mom called her responsible. Somehow she doubted her mom would think that if she'd of walked in on her last night...

The knock at the door was her call and she headed out to greet her friends. Ayumi's boyfriend was giving them all a ride to the beach. That went smoothly enough, apparently Eri had decided to ask someone to meet her there after all and that became the topic of the morning girly talk.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

There was a light breeze that just had an edge of the threat of the coming autumn when they reached the beach. The smell of salt was thick in the air but the temperature was nearly perfect, if she had to guess Kagome figured it to be about seventy-five degrees. Still a little warm but the breeze made it lovely and justified her bringing the white sweater she was wearing unbuttoned over the mint green sundress she'd brought along.

She'd added a straw hat to the ensemble just before running out the door and was glad given the amount of sunlight on the almost cloudless afternoon. Once they reached the area they were using for the main gather she blinked at the noise. Kids were already playing volleyball with a second net setup not far from the first. Some kids were just lounging on an arrangement of beach chairs or towels chattering away. There was a group of kids that worked with the band setting up instruments and speakers on a small stage where she could only assume they planned to play a little later on. It was alive with activity and a lot of students she did recognize, and just as many she didn't were wandering around.

"Wow." Eri spoke her thoughts for her as they headed over the hill with their own small bags. The biggest thing Kagome had brought with her was her backpack; filled with a towel, a packed lunch, a small first aid kit, and a few other things. Her bag actually had some slack to it and she wasn't having as much difficulty carrying it as she'd expected.

"How many people did you tell Ayumi?" Kagome asked still looking over at just how many people were littering the beach front. "I thought this was gonna be a small thing between friends."

"Well, I guess word just got around." Ayumi answered, seeming not as surprised as the other two but still a bit shocked. "This should be the bash of the year though if Genji is playing."

"Genji's gonna play?" Eri perked up a little, she'd been interested in the boy for the past several months sense he transfered in but hadn't really done more than try to attend some of his events. He had a multitude of other fans. "I think I'm gonna see if I can help with setup."

"There she goes." Ayumi commented with a smirk. "She really should just ask him out sometime."

"I'm gonna go meet Keigo. Looks like he's playing volleyball." Yuka smiled at her friends and wandered off.

Which left Kagome feeling much like a third wheel with Ayumi and her date.

"I'm gonna just walk for a while." Kagome offered when the boy put an arm around her friend. Ayumi glanced after her and elbowed the boy, hissing at him to be more considerate as Kagome hopped off the concrete peer onto the sand and started to walk further along the beach in hopes of reaching somewhere a little quieter.

There was a lighthouse further up the beach and it seemed like she'd be able to walk out on it if she went down to it. It was probably a couple miles but given the squeals and cheers behind her...it was her best bet to get any peace and quiet.

She took off her sandals to carry them so she could feel the sand between her toes, she liked the squishy feeling. Her bathing suit was among the packed items but she doubted she would swim...with the chilly wind she didn't want to risk getting sick again.

By the time she'd reached the path to the lighthouse she hadn't noticed that someone else had been sitting on one of the benches there. She canted her head curiously at the boy she recognized. Kaiba had helped set everything up and was even paying for a lot of food to kept up for people throughout the day. Yet here he was sitting miles away from the event where she'd wandered to get away herself.

He had a very different look outside of the school. He still wore all black albeit the fabric looked richer than the school uniforms. The top was a turtle neck instead of a shirt and jacket. Though it was strange to see the white flared leather coat he had on over the top of everything else. His sleeves and boots had belts on them and there was a strange sort of card pendant necklace that fell on his chest.

His steely blue gaze was staring out at the ocean and he hadn't seemed to have realized she was there but she had to smile a little. Even in his distant act he managed to be handsome. Rich, young, powerful, handsome. She was quickly growing jealous of the people she found herself surrounded with.

The choice of sneaking away or staying was taken away when he glanced back over at the beach and noticed her.

"Hey." She waved cheerfully, climbing onto the higher slab of concrete that made up the path out to the lighthouse.

"Aren't enjoying the party?" He asked as he watched her climb.

"Um...I just felt like getting away from the crowd for a bit." She answered with a blush, it would be insulting to say she didn't like it when he'd been the one that helped fund everyone coming. "I saw the lighthouse down here and thought I'd take a walk out to look at the ocean for a while."

"There isn't a handrail." He commented, eyes turning back out to sea himself as she finished her climb nearby the bench where he was seated. "Be careful."

"Right." She agreed and scurried by where he was sitting, though she had the feeling he was watching her she didn't want to turn back around to check, she wanted to get somewhere away from at least most of the world and have time to herself.

The concrete walkway was thick enough that falling off wasn't a danger unless you planned to walk five or six people wide. It was nice of him to comment but it wasn't really anything to be concerned with til she reached the lighthouse itself. There were stairs that lead up to the inside and then a more treacherous looking path that circled around to where she'd seen a small sort of isle on the other side.

Doubting the lighthouse was open she eyed the slicker path that had been steadily getting worn away from the salt in the water and waves that crashed against it when the tide was higher. She made her way along it carefully though and before long emerged on the opposite side.

It was like walking into a whole field of blue with only the smallest bit of earth behind her to cling to. The ocean moving into an almost cloudless sky with only the smallest line of separation so far in the horizon it was impossible to estimate the distance. The opposite side had a single bench that was a bit rusty at it's bottom but holding up well for it's position. Waves sent splash and foam washing over the half of the judding out rock furthest from where she emerged and she could tell from lines in the walls beneath the lighthouse that at night it likely reached to just the ends of the bench there.

She moved and sat very carefully on the bench, smiling a bit to herself. This was definitely a place she didn't mind seeing. A nice little cove away from the busy lives of the high school and a mini-vacation from the problems that seemed to plague her.

"It's so lovely." She commented, it wasn't as if anyone was around to hear her speaking to herself. She got up just long enough to put her towel over the bench and then lay on it. It wasn't the most comfortable place but it was nice just laying out and enjoying a day in the sun. "I should just spend the day over here."

She stared at the ocean as she listened to the gentle crashes of the waves against the rocks, watching the foam fall along the lower half of the makeshift island and slowly start to recede before being replaced. It was very therapeutic.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Nox. It's no wonder you were sent away from so many other institutions." Jade observed without much more than a smirk. "It's your turn to investigate things."

"You want to make me continue to repeat the word 'no' fool?" Albel commented with a shrug. "I'm not going. Send stumpy or glasses, they were both planning on being in that area anyway."

He was facing off with the cinnamon haired professor outside of the cheap apartment where he lived, leaning on the doorframe as the pair of crimson eyed individuals stared off.

"Curious that you wouldn't want to go when the job has the promise of bloodshed." Jade commented with a short shrug of his own. "Have it your way but you'll have extra duties the next couple of times."

"No complaints. Tell glasses the extra work is on me." Albel retorted, shutting his door in the teachers face and turning back around to eye his mostly empty apartment.

The kitchen was a disaster and the only clean dishes were the paper or plastic ones. The rest of the apartment had practice weaponry littered here and there but there were too few possessions to have gathered any sort of clutter. A mattress was next to a stereo with a haphazard stack of cd's nearby in the bedroom but overall it looked like someplace someone had either just moved into or was ready to move out of.

He frowned some to himself at the news though.

Jade outside the door just sighed and turned away, his cell phone was in the car and there wasn't a complete chance either of them would even have their contact phones with them. "I have to deal with children entirely too much."

He was one of the main leaders when it came to their work in investigating and removing threats from the human populace. Oftentimes this involved making the team work and play wherever such events were occurring. In this case, the city in which they'd moved. There had been an unnatural level of activity plaguing the area for months before they had arrived and just during the first few days they had taken on several threats and were looking into a dozen others.

It didn't help that they'd had issues with another group of people also hunting some of the disturbances that they couldn't readily identify.

As it was there had been several disappearances and strange sightings coming from the area of beach where the student body had decided to have it's late summer bash. Usually such things didn't attack large groups but he wouldn't be surprised if some separated straggler was caught by whatever creature was haunting the area.

_"If you weren't so useful sometimes Nox I'd send you packing to yet another group of hunters." _He commented as he headed out of the cheap apartment and moved to his car. Sending a smile to the group of kids eyeing it. _"If they put a scratch on it I'm gonna add to the missing persons list..."_

Once he'd done a quick view of the automobile and hopped inside he dug his phone from the center console, dialing Lezard first. _"Ed is still too flashy for my tastes...hopefully..."_

"Hello, what can I do for you Professor Curtiss?" Lezard answered politely, though the sounds of a party behind him were fairly obvious. Kids laughing or chatting, girls squealing for no apparent reason, music playing, all the usual signs.

"There is a issue that needs attention." Jade said as he started the car and turned it onto the road. "Nox is being difficult and refuses to get involved this time. Can you keep an eye on things with Edward until I manage to get closer."

"What type of issue is it?" Lezard kept up with the general 'coded' language easily enough.

"Some sort of water related creature as best I can tell." Jade replied. "Do what you can to keep people from swimming and make sure no one wanders too far off on their own."

"It's my night off you know." Lezard pointed out, though his voice seemed a little distracted. "I'll handle it though Professor."

Jade frowned to himself as he heard screaming in the background. "What's happening?"

"Someone believes they saw a shark Professor...nothing to be concerned about. Give me a call once you get closer and I'll help you with directions." Lezard commented with an amusing level of cool.

Then he hung up.

Jade sighed, shaking his head. _"I'm too old for this."_

**End Chapter**

Fought a little over how to end this chapter and it ended up longer than originally intended but I'm sure you readers will like that anyway! Poor Jade, always having to look after kids. More information as to what the characters from other settings do in Kagome's world. Fun times. Hope you keep reading and enjoying.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Kage_ - I do fake out's a lot so I wanted to do something new this time.

_hellbutterfly_ - yay that I make suspense!

_Ayjah_ - It shall continue. The kisses that is.

_Shiori_ - Glad you did.


	9. C8: Beneath the Surface

**Chapter Eight:** _Beneath the Surface_

_Skill comes so slow, and life so fast doth fly, We learn so little and forget so much. _

_**-Sir John Davies**_

Lezard closed his phone, thankfully he hadn't been chatting with anyone directly so it was easy enough to get people to ignore him. The spell to influence someone into thinking they had seen a shark was simple enough it didn't require an invocation or gesture. The water had cleared pretty quickly after the first screams echoed out and now people were all trying to account for each other without him needing to get too directly involved. Normal un gifted individuals were far too easy to manipulate with such tiny cantrips.

"Lezard." His name got his attention, purple eyes shifting to the girl walking toward him. "Hey."

Ayumi finished running up, pausing to catch her breath and leaving him politely waiting what it was she wanted for a good ten seconds before she stood back up. Though she still seemed a little short of breath she managed to speak clear enough. "Have you seen Kagome?"

The name perked his attention and he glanced over the sea again and back at the girl with a small frown. "No, I'm afraid I have not. Do you know where she was last seen? I'll help you look for her."

"Eri thought she saw her head down the beach but no one is down that way. I don't think she was planning on swimming but with the scare you know...and no one has seen her sense this morning."

"What time?" Lezard didn't want to act too openly. While it wouldn't have been too much of an issue to detect people's thoughts it was still dangerous to show too much of his power to the other students.

"We arrived around one so I'd say five or six hours ago." She answered after looking at her watch, looking nervous. "I sent a few people to check the forest paths near here and Eri's asking around too."

"I'll do what I can to look." Lezard answered politely. Ayumi nodded and bit her lip, she seemed to feel guilty but he didn't press her on it. Instead he glanced toward the beach where she was last seen, eyes carefully searching he didn't see anyone in the sand but with the sun setting the tides would be in soon. He would have to check.

He started down the beach, while he didn't prefer walking it seemed unlikely he'd be able to do much else with the crowd here unless something attacked openly. He flipped his phone open to send a text to Curtiss. This girl definitely seemed as if she could attract trouble almost as well as she seemed to pull in men.

He broke into a run when his keen vision saw her near the water of the lighthouse.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome sighed as she opened her eyes, smiling at the starry sky that had begun to come out above her. Enough of the sun was still on the horizon that only the strongest of the stars was visible but on a tye-dyed sky it was much more beautiful to take in.

_"Guess I should get back...they might start to get worried about me."_ She thought sadly, she would have liked to wait until the stars came out...it likely would have been much more lovely.

The splashing had intensified a little as the tide was just starting to rise but she was lucky to have woken up before it came in...or her path back to shore would have been a lot more difficult. As it was water was starting to get onto the already unsteady path along the side.

She gathered her things and paused as she looked around for her hat. It was floating carelessly near the rocks along one side. She'd get a little wet but if she didn't go for it she'd probably lose it all together soon.

_"I really have to work on my timing." _She commented with a frown, eyeing the less stable land near where the bobbing straw hat was silently mocking her concern. She was careful as she made her way lower on the steeper rock but with her sandals still in her bag it made it a little easier. _"Least I won't lose a flip-flop too."_

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed happily as she plucked the hat free of the spray. "Thought you'd get away from me."

Her legs and the bottom part of her dress was soaked, but she had her hat successfully, all in all she thought the exchange was worth it. The water was surprisingly warm for the time of year and she had to admit maybe she should have gone swimming after all. But the lighthouse wasn't the area for it.

She grabbed one of the more dry of the higher rocks and started to pull herself back up but a sudden burning and then a tug at her leg and she lost her grip. Not that she didn't fight to hold on, one of her nails scrapped painfully along it's uneven surface before cracking and breaking off in the middle. Her other arm saved her face from hitting the jutting rocks but she felt at least one deep cut in it before she was plunged under the surface of the water.

Her left ankle still burned horribly and she couldn't see whatever it was attacking her but it was definitely bigger than she was if even her skewed view was correct. Her finger on her right hand burned where the nail had been plucked off and her left arm was letting out a dark liquid she was fairly certain was blood.

She tried to kick herself free and upward, breaking the surface long enough to let out a loud gasp before being pulled with more force back down again. Her other leg was tangled and began to give the same slow burn as the first. Panic was definitely there and she was frantically trying to reach for anything she could grasp, even a rock she might be able to attack her assailant with would be better than flailing helplessly.

It looked like some sort of large octopus maybe? The water wasn't clear enough to tell much more than that. Though amongst the many burning parts her lungs weren't going to last her forever, she was going to need air. She fought as best she could but it was amazingly stronger than her, she felt it grab one of her other arms and she wanted to cry but couldn't make a sound.

Then a horrible high pitched whine echoed in the water around her and the thing pulled away from her legs, she kicked immediately for the surface and realized for the first time that her arm hadn't been grabbed by it. A gloved hand was clasping hers strongly and while she was surprised to see Lezard she wasn't going to slow down to ask him what he was doing there. She scrambled up the side of the rocks and started coughing so hard she went right back to her knees next to the bench.

"Kagome. Get on the bench. Whatever happens stay there...it can't effect you if you aren't touching the water." Lezard's tone wasn't the soft polite one she was used to. It had transformed into something deeper and somehow more sinister. She did as was asked through and crawled onto the bench doing her best to stop coughing but not succeeding for her effort. "Where are you..."

It took her a moment to realize he was talking about whatever had attacked her. Her head was still reeling a little from the noise in the water. _"He must have saved me...he attacked it and then it let me go..."it was screaming."_

Lezard meanwhile was scanning the surface of the water warily. Backing toward where Kagome was starting to recover from the coughing fit.

_"So much for a perfect little getaway, is this the sort of thing Ghaleon was talking about?"_

She watched Lezard instead of the water, the change in him was so different. It wasn't that he actually appeared differently, but the calm around him had changed to something else, she couldn't put her finger on it but she was glad he was on her side.

"Kagome, it seems to be waiting...would you mind if we flew back to the beach?" He asked without turning around. While the question was kind he'd already reached one his hands back for her, it seemed like the request was just out of formality more than seriousness.

Not that she would refuse, anything that got her away from whatever that was was fine with her. She grasped his hand and held onto her bag and hat with her other hand as tightly as she could manage.

She squeaked when he tossed her on his back, grabbing around his shoulders and holding on as she watched the ground start to get further from underneath them. It was a little disorienting but she watched the water warily as they went higher.

About to call out she instead had to fight to hold on as the horrible high pitched sound she'd heard under the water surfaced and seemed to cut right into her brain. It was some sort of fanged monstrous octopus or squid. It was as if she'd walked onto the set of a horrible horror movie but the creature of the lagoon was real.

_**"Transgress no further. Let the blade of twilight fall upon your offensive spirit. Dark Savior."**_ Kagome wasn't sure what the hell he was doing but could feel the same pressure that she had the day before when Ghaleon had cast a spell.

Dark lines appeared in the air and seemed to extend themselves into long wicked blades. As if shadows had taken form at the young boy's command. They slanted toward the creature and cut into it deeply enough that it ceased to screech and Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her head against Lezard's back as it started to bleed and sink back into the ocean.

She felt them land moments later and before she could collapse he'd turned and caught her, he was already scanning her arm and legs. She felt like she should be sick when she saw the shape her legs were in.

Where she'd felt her legs burning were horrible black scars that curled into grey lines reaching up her legs. She couldn't feel her feet at all and the burning sensation seemed to be creeping it's way up to her calves. It was as if whatever it had done her flesh was burning away in front of her, she was fairly glad she hadn't stopped to get anything to eat.

"Damn." She heard the muttered curse beneath the boys breath and it wasn't exactly the most encouraging thing.

"What's happening?" She shivered a little, she was soaked from head to toe and it was getting quickly chillier with the day turning into night. It wasn't the cold though, she was barely cold at all, and she knew that she should be. "Why is it black like that?"

"Healing isn't one of my strong suits." Lezard commented, still frowning at her legs. "Try to be still and I'll see what I can manage."

Kagome just nodded. If he could stop whatever was happening, it seemed now wasn't the time to ask for details.

_**"On feathered wing alleviate. Curl into the highest utopia and rejuvenate all trauma. Recover."**_

She stared with the pain temporarily forgotten as he closed his eyes and held his hands over her. Beautiful ebony wings unfolded from his back and she wasn't sure if they had always been there and she hadn't noticed or if they were just appearing now. A silver glow curled slowly from his hands and then circled them both in a shimmering half globe. She felt the burning sensation diminish as well as the pain in her finger and arm. Even her lungs that had been screaming at her still seemed to still.

It faded instantly as he opened his eyes again, the wings vanishing as the light did, though she noted a couple of feathers falling slowly toward the sand as he looked back over her legs...which were no different than they had been that morning when she dressed.

The only part of what had happened that even left proof was a couple discarded black feathers and the fact that she was still soaked to the bone and now starting to shiver for that purpose.

"Thank you." She managed, uncertain of how to speak to him. _"What is he? He had wings..."_

"Are you feeling better now? Is there any burning?" He still seemed uncertain of her being healed. He didn't even seem to notice that he'd caused the light or had shown his wings for a moment. But she couldn't know what was normal for them.

"I'm a lot better now...and not anymore." She answered, pushing herself up and accepting the aid he offered to get to her feet. She didn't even have to mention she was cold before a thick towel was draped around her. It felt like velvet but it was warm and she wasn't about to complain.

"Where did you..." She glanced at it and then at him curiously, he hadn't been wearing it.

"You'll find there is a lot about me that isn't easily explained." He commented, apparently finally content that she was doing better he looked into her eyes and she had to look away.

She was floored by the amount of emotion she'd seen. Most of the other boys were more subdued or open in a rude manner...Lezard was always so polite she hadn't quite realized that he seemed to have the same eyes for her as many of the others. He had been honestly concerned for her, had fought a monster, saved her not just from it but the vicious wounds it had left on her. It was all so much. The words 'Thank you' seemed so incomparable.

"We should get you back before your friends continue to worry." He said glancing back toward where they'd started a bonfire. "They are why I knew where to come looking you know."

"I'm glad you did." Kagome said with certainty. Reaching out to take his hand and smiling at him when he glanced back at her with a slightly surprised look of his own. "I know it seems a little small but Thank you. You saved me twice there."

His expression softened and he looked up the beach again. "All in a days work Kagome. If you'd like I can take you home once you've assured everyone you are all right."

"I think that sounds like a good idea. I'll need new clothes before I freeze to death or catch cold." Kagome agreed. "I'm glad that you are my friend Lezard."

He squeezed her hand and tugged gently toward the side of the beach where her friends and a small group was running back toward them.

"Kagome!" Ayumi nearly knocked the girl over she slammed into her hugging her. Eri and Yuka weren't far behind and the pile of girls went tumbling to the sand.

"We were so worried!" Yuka threw in, she seemed like she was ready to cry.

"You are soaked Kagome. What happened?" Eri was the first to notice, backing up and wiping at her cheeks while waiting for a explanation.

Kagome blushed a little, not sure how to tell them, it wasn't as if the truth was an option.

"She saw a baby seal caught in some garbage near the lighthouse and jumped in to free it." Lezard hopped in with a smooth lie. "However she had a hard time climbing back onto the lighthouse island and I found her near there when I walked down to check."

"That's nearly two miles away." Kagome glanced over at hearing Seto's voice, not expecting to see the billionaire as one of the people that had rushed to make sure she was safe. Ed and Winry were there as well as some of the other students she sat near at school.

"Yes, I'm a bit tired and offered to give Kagome a ride back to her home so if you all don't mind. I don't mean to be rude but I'd like to be underway." Lezard offered, his polite persona firmly back in place.

Kagome got up again from the sand with the help of her friends, she felt a little bad that she'd made them worry and then worse when they started complimenting her for being such a hero to save the baby seals.

Seto was glancing between them as if he was still not too sure of the story they were spinning. "I'm glad that you are safe Kagome."

"Me too." Kagome smiled at Seto for the kindness. "I'm sorry I made all of you worry so much but I think I am going to get a ride with Lezard. If you don't mind Ayumi."

"Of course not." Ayumi offered her friend a wry grin. "It's a little cramp in my small car anyway and we were thinking about staying the night. Hope you can come by tomorrow Kagome."

After a few more goodbyes she followed Lezard off toward the filled parking lot and nearly walked by the expensive looking steel blue sedan he stopped at. Eyeing the luxury vehicle and then him curiously before taking a few steps back to the door. "This is your car?"

"Is it that surprising?" He smirked a bit, unlocking the doors before opening the drivers side door.

"Just...most kids in high school don't drive cars like this." She answered staring at it. "I think maybe I should just make Ayumi take me in her car. I wouldn't want to get it all dirty."

"It's fine." Lezard waved a hand lightly. "I can fix anything that might go wrong without effort. Trust me on that."

She smiled a bit at the comment, she didn't doubt it...though a chilly wind is what made her desicion for her. It was way too cold outside to linger. She laid the cloak/towel thing he'd given her over her seat as best she could before sitting down. Though as it was leather that was more of a battle she wouldn't win.

It gave a purr as he started the engine and turned on the heaters both of the general cab and the seats.

"How can you afford this?" She asked looking at the expensive interior and back at him curiously.

"I have a rich family." Lezard answered with a shrug. "Though you'll find that most of us in the extraordinary section of things will tend to enjoy the finer things in life. We're paid well for fighting creatures like that one."

"Doesn't it frighten you?" Kagome relaxed a little as things began to get warm. She'd never been in a car with heated seats before, it was actually very convenient. She put on her seat belt as he did and wrapped what she could of the cloak around her again after taking her sweater off. Being soaked it wasn't helping her get any warmer.

"Not really." He answered honestly, backing out and heading slowly toward the exit of the parking lot. "That one was actually weaker than Curtiss made it out to be."

"That one was weak?" She frowned a little, then did a double take at the time. "It's only seven-thirty?!"

"Is that a problem?" Lezard glanced to her sometimes between keeping his eyes on the road, though there wasn't much traffic this far out of the city.

"Mom's still gonna be awake and she's gonna freak out that I got soaked." Kagome answered looking a little deflated and glancing out to take in the forests as they passed them. "I'll probably get sick again."

"Would you prefer we just drive for a while? How late would you like to be delivered home?" Lezard asked, slowing a little as there was a turn off coming up that would take them more around the outside of the city.

"She usually goes to bed at nine...but you said you were tired...I don't want to keep you up. You've already helped me so much." Kagome burst into a rant, fearful she was being too selfish after he'd done so much for her already.

"I was lying Kagome. I'm not tired...I just didn't want to get stuck with dozens of questions and you seemed as if you needed to get somewhere warmer." He pointed out, chuckling a bit. "There is a park further up with a lovely view if you'd like to just stop and wait for a while. I much prefer your company to that of everyone else anyway."

She blushed at that, tugging the towel/cloak thing a little tighter again and nodding slowly. "I guess that's all right. I just don't want to impose."

"You aren't." He answered, taking the next exit and heading along a smaller road that lead through the woods. "I've actually been hoping for a chance to speak with you but I hadn't seen you at the party. Where were you all day?"

"I fell asleep on the bench by the lighthouse..." She mumbled sheepishly, sinking a little more in her seat when he laughed at her answer. "I didn't mean to. I was just tired...I had trouble sleeping last night."

"That's too bad." Lezard gave her another very polite answer and she was starting to think that perhaps not all guys were so awful. "I could try to make you some tea that would help you. I've always gotten very good marks in my alchemical studies."

"You can make magic potions?" Kagome's lips quirked a little. "Can you make other stuff?"

"A variety of things." He replied, turning onto a hill that held a small parking lot with a few picnic tables nearby. No one was around but the view overlooked the beach where they had been shortly before as well as the lighthouse and a lot of the neighboring landscape. It was much easier to see the stars now and Kagome was delighted to find that his sunroof offered her a magnificent, if small, view.

"This is beautiful." She breathed. "I can even see the bonfires they have going."

"It's a good place to come and gather one's thoughts." He answered, watching her stare instead of looking out at the view himself.

"I have a couple places like that." She answered. "It's harder to get them in the city though..."

She broke off as she noticed him staring, just like before his violet gaze was brimming with energy she couldn't completely place. "What's wrong?"

The question was one she was hoping wouldn't come up. It seemed only fair to offer him the truth didn't it? "I just...I've had a lot of issues lately it seems like. All of this...being attacked...if you hadn't been there I'd probably be at the bottom of the ocean."

She reached over and took his hand again, squeezing it and looking back toward the view with more trepidation. "I don't know what to expect from anything anymore. It's nerve-wracking."

"You are safe here Kagome." He said softly, returning the squeeze to his hand. "I won't let anything get to you."

_"Shut up and let me protect you!"_

She glanced back at Lezard, staring back in his purple eyes at the thought. She didn't completely recognize it, but somehow it seemed very important to her. She leaned over and hugged him, shivering a little again without the cloak but just needing to hug him.

"It's all right." He comforted, closing his eyes while she wasn't looking at him and pulling her closer before tugging the cloak back over her.

He was so warm compared to her, it felt great just to be close to someone and she wanted to soak up as much of the heat as she could. When she felt him put the cloak back around her she relaxed against his body and while it was a little strange it was also bizarrely comfortable. She was unaware of the effect she was causing on Lezard.

He meanwhile still had his eyes closed and was fighting the severe urge to push her down and have his way with her. Fractured images of her with silvery wings and hair replayed in his mind and he took to staring at the ceiling of his sedan instead.

His future goddess, the woman that would be his queen. She was still so frail and weak but her body was far less immature than her power. The curves of her through the still wet dress wouldn't have been more obvious if she had been wearing a body suit. Beneath the salty scent of the ocean water he could still pick up the floral aroma that seemed to cling to her. Her hair was still drying but he was fairly certain she could have shaved it off and he wouldn't have cared.

7:52

He wasn't sure even his willpower was going to last until she wanted to go home, once she started to trail her fingers over his arm he definitely was starting to question the necessity of even waiting to make her his.

"I'm sorry Lezard..." Kagome started up from his chest as she actually thought about how intimate the scene was, ready to move until he held her in place. "I didn't really think about..."

It looked almost like his eyes were glowing softly, it was nye impossible not to stare at that, she swallowed a little and blushed more. "Lezard..."

Her eyes widened when he pulled her in for the kiss instead of leaning over himself. It wasn't exactly what she was used to...but it seemed like everyone was suddenly interested in her lately.

Unlike Ghaleon his kiss wasn't as gentle at first, it started out dizzying and hungry. He was holding her so tightly it was on the edge of uncomfortable. As if he feared to let her go.

She froze for a long moment before relaxing, she returned the embrace as she let her eyes close. Much like before, a part of her knew something was amiss, but she pushed it far away from her conscious mind as he relaxed his hand enough to trace her spine. Just before her own eyes slid shut she was certain there was a gentle purple glow coming from beneath his.

Her whole body seemed to want to contort whenever his fingers played over her back in just the right way...and it was so much wrong and still something she didn't want to pull away from.

Lezard tugged her entire form on top of him, ignoring the dress ripping as he settled her in his lap straddling him. Fingers tickling her sides she didn't notice just exactly how he was readjusting her just that it made it easier to press against him.

He was boiling warm compared to her but she wasn't thinking about being cold anymore. She was barely thinking at all, it was so much easier to let go and enjoy the sensation of his body near her, his hands caressing her.

When she started to hump him through the clothing he moaned against her lips and his nails dug a little deeper into her thigh where they'd been teasing her skin.

That however, snapped back to reality the part of her screaming that she was acting way out of line and she pulled herself back and then moved quickly to her seat and tugged what she could of the cloak around her to save what little dignity she had left. "Oh my god...I just...I don't know why I did that...I'm sorry Lezard...I'm sorry. I'm not like that. I just..."

Her rambling seemed close enough to tears that he was able to bring himself under control and shake his head. "Kagome quit. I should be the one apologizing. You are just so angelic...and I couldn't stop myself once you kissed me back."

_"It's a wonder I stopped even now."_ It frustrated him and while it did make it seem like he felt awful, in fact he was just as irritated that they stopped as he was that he was having such poor self-control. He could have ruined his whole plan for a few hours of bliss, albeit it would have been some of the best hours of his life...but ruining his future seemed a pitiful excuse for such pathetic self discipline.

She smiled a little, still awfully embarrassed. "I think I should just go home early maybe. I'm not trying to be rude...but I think lately there might be something wrong with me."

"Again, stop blaming yourself." He repeated, starting the car sense she requested it. "Would you like me to stop somewhere and get you clothes...I..."

He stopped talking and looked away from her. It was a very bad plan to think about her straddling him if he wanted to keep from ravaging her.

"Um, I think I'll be okay." She answered with a blush as she remembered the same thing, albeit not knowing at all what he was thinking. _"I'm so horrible..."_

**End Chapter**

Okay so yeah...man...whew Lezard. They're all so damn smexy! I'm wanting to give each of the 'suitors' a little chance of their own to deal with (and kiss somehow) Kagome. So I've gotten a few down. Just need to get to the rest. Sooooo many. Harem fictions are busy! Next chapter is time for another inspection from the guy side of things.

_-Aura_

P.S. Yes, the spell is effecting Kagome too. Just to put that out there.

To my reviewers:

_Ayjah_ - Let's all hope eh?

_Shiroi_ - It's fun to write her all nervous.

_Kage_ - The spell is effecting Kagome a little as well. Hope you continue to enjoy things. Your feedback is always something I look forward to.

_Lovelywitch_ - or is it Kagome's Sesshy? -Insert gasp here-

_Veil_ - I guess the title is pretty silly compared to how I usually tend to write.


	10. C9: Arrivals and 2nd Counterpoint

_**Notes**_: In case it has been unclear. Kagome doesn't remember the feudal era at all atm - which means she doesn't remember having powers or being a reincarnation. As a result of the spell that was cast. Only the girl that cast it and anyone superior to her, Naraku, and his varied incarnations have any memory of Kagome or her involvement. Sesshomaru remembers because he's stronger than the girl that cast the spell but Jaken doesn't because he is not. Hope this helps people be less confused.

**Chapter Nine:** _Arrivals and 2nd Counterpoint_

_Here's magic to love... Millions of years ago we evolved three basic drives: the sex love, romantic love, and attachment to a long-term partner. These circuits are deeply embedded in the human brain. They're going to survive as long as our species survive on what Shakespeare called, this "mortal coil."_

_**-Helen Fisher**_

_**Lezard Valeth**_

The shower's wall was cold, more so than it might have been on average given the chilled water flowing from the pipes. There was a bit of physical pain involved in letting the frigid water cascade over his shoulders and river between his shoulder blades making varied courses along his naked form.

He needed the pain, the cold, the physical distraction that left him with much less desire to hunt out his goddess and finish what they had started earlier. Not that he could quell the craving completely...which was why his head was still tucked into his arm leaning on the icy surface of the marble-like porcelain tile.

The entire room was expensive beneath the dust that seemed to cover nearly every non-commonly used surface. There was a notable difference on the floor of the paths not commonly used in the immense bath. He was actually standing in a converted hot tub/steam room/separated bath but he was leaning underneath one of the three shower-heads absorbing the cold in hopes it would numb the burning thirst for Kagome.

If she hadn't been the one that pulled away, he definitely wouldn't have. It was a task just stopping when she had wanted to do so but he needed to be careful. Her new body wasn't prepared just yet and it was difficult to get test subjects beneath the watchful eyes of the 'hunting' group he'd been assigned too.

Too many extra disappearances would make the Professor's suspicious so he had to measure his steps and bide his time. Not that she'd made it any easier when her body had been so compliant...

He growled a little at the thought, turning the heat off from the water completely. As if he could freeze out the lustful urges...

_**Albel Nox**_

3:04

Sleep was something he normally had no issues with whatsoever. The things he did, the way he precisely cut up man or monster alike...he never lost sleep over these things.

Yet he was laying on the single mattress his apartment possessed with an arm over his forehead as he stared at his ceiling.

_"Promises are weak, like people."_ He decided with a frown curling the edges of his lips. He could have gone to help the girl but she likely would have just yelled at him for being there. _"Something isn't right though...I can sense it."_

Though he remained unable to put his finger on it.

_"Or I'm just frustrated cause a weak shivering girl has me losing sleep over not going out to help her. Curtiss would have called if something had happened though...well probably not...the worm. I can't possibly call him, too obvious."_ He gritted his teeth, turning on his side and staring at the black void of a wall. His room was almost completely black with only a sliver of light from under his doorframe and his alarm clock to show that he was still connected to the world at all.

Usually that was something he enjoyed, but he kept glancing to the pale red numbers on his clock waiting for time to pass.

3:06

He grumbled again.

_**Seto Kaiba**_

The C.E.O. was pacing in his office, continuing to glance from the skyscrapers view over the city toward the general area he knew Kagome to be. Mokuba was staring from one of the chairs as his brother made the same line in the carpet for what had to have been the hundredth time. He wondered if it would really start to wear down soon like in cartoons.

"Seto." He finally spoke up as his brother started to turn around and take the walk again. "It's not your fault...and she was okay. You said so yourself."

Kaiba paused to look at his younger sibling, shaking his head once. "Isn't it about time you should be in bed?"

Mokuba pouted a little in mock hurt, he knew his brother got like this when he was angry at himself...but it was the worst he'd seen him sense he'd lost to Yugi back in battle city. He sighed and got down from his chair, running over to hug his distressed older brother and then leaving him to fume alone.

Kaiba frowned more after Mokuba left. It bothered him whenever he was short with his brother, especially in the cases when Mokuba was simply trying to help. But it was hard to get over he'd left Kagome there and then she could have been attacked by the shark someone spotted on the shoreline or worse drown unable to climb back up to safety.

It irritated him further that he felt so guilty when it wasn't even really his fault. The girl had put herself out there saying she wanted to be left alone and he'd just respected her wishes. The words were hollow though, the image of her shivering and half-drown she was so wet continued to haunt him.

He returned to pacing.

_**Ghaleon and Jade Curtiss**_

"Lezard reported in that the girl was fine." Jade repeated, not bothering to hold a sigh in check for his fellow Professor. "There was no need to inform you until this morning. Next time anything occurs I'll be certain to wake you in the middle of the night."

"It's not anything." Ghaleon replied, though he was cool on the surface he was frustrated as he continued to discuss the previous nights events over morning coffee with the other person of his own general rank in the company. "If it was another student perhaps but she has all the signs of having some sort of power of her own. It is very likely she was targeted specifically."

"That is true." Jade admitted, considering as he sipped at his cappuccino, the caffeine doing him some good. "Though there was little you could have done. They were all the way out at that beach. It was just good that Edward and Lezard were there."

"Indeed." The paler man agreed. _ "Except I don't trust whatever Lezard is up to...there is something about him that isn't right."_

"If that's all I have some things I need to get done." Jade commented and got up from his seat as if not expecting anything else. "I have to finish a general report soon and this will need to be on it. Rufus wanted to let us know that another team will be sent in if we don't organize better soon."

"Hmm, as if the boy even knows the sorts of assets he possesses. Just because his father passed on hardly gives him qualifications to run anything, unless it's possibly into the ground." Ghaleon just nodded with the noncommittal sound, sipping at his own black coffee and shifting a little to enjoy more of the shade the umbrella on the table where they were offered him from the sun.

Jade smirked a bit again as he got up. "Between him and the rest of the siblings, it could be worse. We could have been assigned to Peony and have to deal with his obsession with pigs."

"I think I'd retire."

_**Ishida Uryu**_

Ishida was perhaps the most cheerful of the many men in Kagome's life that were interested in her. He was enjoying a beautiful morning as he walked toward her home to help her with her studies, completely unaware of the attack that had taken place the night prior.

Though Ishida being cheerful was perhaps just another anomaly in the abstract painting the lives around Kagome were starting to form.

He was glad to be able to help, and while it was a little strange that he was attracted to an underclassman it was almost a relief to be less concerned with Orihime. Not that he wouldn't have to get to know her better but it had to be worth some points to help her with a subject she was so concerned with in school.

_"There's also the energy around her."_ He thought. That was a bit sobering to his good mood. _"She has a lot of untapped spiritual power. It's a matter of time before hollows begin to take an interest in her."_

That just gave him another reason to be near her, to keep her from harm of the evil spirits, but he knew it would eventually draw the attention of Ichigo and perhaps even other soul reapers.

The bad points were there but he still smiled to himself as he rounded the corner and saw the stairs leading up to her shrine.

_**Sesshomaru**_

He had been watching one of the old clearings near the tree where Inuyasha had been trapped like the worthless weakling he was for so long. The well within seemed fairly nondescript. No water ran through it anymore and instead it had become a discarding grounds for the bones of lesser creatures.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled as he landed in the clearing, hand on his sword and perfectly ready to draw it. "You can't have my sword! I told you that already!"

The demon lord had known he was coming, could pick up the scents of two of the humans and the child fox that had traveled with his group waiting further in the forest. He offered him a small glance, noting he seemed much more drawn than when he'd last come across him. As if he hadn't eaten in weeks. It was curious that he wouldn't remember this girl even though she had done so much with him. He couldn't recall a time she wasn't being pesky nearby in the last year when he'd witnessed his brother.

"The girl always with you, Kagome, where do I find her?" Sesshomaru figured it couldn't hurt to ask, if he was spared the loss of memory there was a small chance his brother would have gained immunity as well.

"Who is that? Do you mean Sango?" Inuyasha frowned, pulling his sword out. "Get the hell away from here already."

_"Should have known his mind was too undisciplined."_ The demon lord thought vaguely, turning golden eyes away from the half-breed once it was obvious he would be useless. The girls scent clung in several layers to the well. They were all fairly old, but it was definitely her and she had climbed in and out of the well often. _"But to what purpose?"_  
"Maybe it would be wise to leave him alone if he's not hurting anything Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up from the forest around the clearing, he often was a voice of reason.

"Feh! He's always up to something." Inuyasha retorted. "What the hell you want with the bone eaters well Sesshomaru? Come to ask me to bury you in it?"

He was more interested in the well than his brother's poor attempts at threats, it was harder to pick up but Inuyasha had climbed in and out of the well often himself. _"Perhaps a hidden passage? Not a common place for such but certainly one I would never think to look in."_

"Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration, drawing the sword back a little and then blinking in shock when his brother hopped inside the well followed by a flash of blue light. "...the hell?"

The entire group had expressions that matched his final statement nicely as Shippou ran over and called back that he was gone.

**End Chapter**

Yeah it's a lot shorter than some of the others but I figure the counterpoint things might end up that way until there are some more men involved. I almost /cry at the idea of more people involved as it's like punishing myself...but it's a fun punishment. I tossed in a few little things maybe some folks will pick up on. Maybe not. Either way I'm enjoying blending lots of other characters into Kagome's world.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Shiroi _- Hehe, I usually don't do lemon stuff but in this fiction it sorta makes sense

_Ayjah_ - Heh, you might yet get to find out what he thinks.

_Kage Otome _- That's actually pretty funny. And yeah, I think I'd walk into a door if I had all the men following Kagome around to look at. They're all so smexy!

_Veil_ - A little more of Sesshy this chapter and he'll be in again soon. Next few chapters for sure.

_MoonlitCries_ - She doesn't recall. Hope my comments at the beginning of the chapter help resolve things for you. :)


	11. C10: Pie the Goran Form

**Chapter Ten:** _Pie the Goran Form_

_You've got me jumping like a crazy clown,  
And I don't feature what you're putting down  
Since I kissed his lovin' lips of wine,  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine!  
Hey, hey -- set me free_

-_**Stupid Cupid Lyrics**_

Kagome was both still nervous and relieved when she woke up the following morning. It was good that she didn't seem to be sick after being stuck out in the cold for so long but she still was embarrassed by her behavior of late.

_"I thought men were suppose to be the ones that worry about the physical stuff."_ She sighed as she pushed her cheerio's around the bowl with her spoon. _"I've been absolutely awful...I can't believe I started doing...-that- with Lezard."_

"Kagome. I'm going out grocery shopping." Her mom announced from the hallway outside of the kitchen. "Grandpa's out working in one of the store rooms and Souta's at a friends house. Good luck with your tutoring."

"Thanks mom. See you later." Kagome called after her, trying to do her best to sound normal despite her clouded thoughts. It apparently worked well enough cause she heard the door close a few moments later.

_"At least I'll get some help with my math today." _She was trying to look on the bright side of things. _"Maybe it'll be enough that I won't end up failing my class."_

That was a constant concern for her and if she could get anything stressful off her mind it would be a relief. She was only half done with her cereal and still distracted when she heard the knock at the door, pouring it down the trash compactor before rushing over to answer the door. Smiling at the blue haired teenager that was on the other side. He had on clothes pretty similar to his uniform but without the tie and a backpack over a single shoulder.

"Hey, come on inside." Kagome cleared the way. "We can work on things in the living room."

"Afternoon." He took his shoes off and followed her to the correct room, setting his bag down and starting to look over the notes she'd left on the table to get an idea of where she was. "Finding correct distances...a lot of people have trouble with these."

"That's encouraging." She smiled some as she sat down. "I was just starting with some pie the goran form or something."

"Pythagorean Theorem?" Ishida blinked at her a couple times and shook his head. "Yes, that's the correct formula to use with these problems. Once you've done the work you'll need to work in the Distance formula because that's just the first half of completing it."

"Okay. How does the first part look?"

The day passed slowly but well enough, Kagome found that Ishida seemed to be a little edgy but was very patient with her and when he took some time he wasn't a bad teacher. He came off as a bit pretentious at times but overall she had to admit that by the time she'd finished her homework she understood the assignment much more than a lot of the work she'd had the year before.

Her mother seemed surprised when she returned to find that the tutor was a boy but as they weren't doing anything inappropriate she didn't linger much longer than a basic greeting.

It wasn't until they were going over a few other things she'd had problems understanding that her stomach rumbled and she remembered she hadn't even finished breakfast.

"I think we've gotten far if you'd like to stop there." Ishida commented.

"Um...yeah. Would you like to stay for lunch?" Kagome was okay with a break and food was definitely on her mind after the grumbling from her belly.

"I wouldn't want to impose..." He'd started to shake his head but Kagome broke in.

"It wouldn't be imposing Senpai. You were nice enough to take your afternoon helping me. Making lunch seems like a fair trade." Kagome interrupted before he could say anything else. "I was planning to make some soft noodles with some chicken and a salad earlier."

"That sounds good." Ishida was a little off, he didn't get people wanting him to stay or repay him for lessons very often, it was a new experience. "Thank you Kagome. Are you sure I'm not imposing?"

"Yes. Of course not." Kagome insisted, smiling when he agreed to stay. She hadn't gotten to cook for anyone in a while sense mom usually worked on stuff and it would be a nice chance. "You can watch T.V. if you want. Might take me a bit, be back soon."

_"And off she goes." _Ishida thought after her, glancing at the remote and still open books on the coffee table. _"I guess at least she wants to prepare food safer than Orihime's combinations."_

He leaned back in his chair, not sure what exactly to say or how to react to her. It wasn't as if he was usually interested in girls...it was an anomaly that he was even interested in her. Generally he would have reacted poorly to her comments during the math session and likely treated her like an idiot...but it was sort of cute the way she got names wrong and chewed on her lip when she was concentrating.

It helped that she seemed to pick things up pretty well once he'd been able to explain some of the logic behind the formula's used. She was smarter than he would have given her credit for. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and reached for the remote. Anything to break up the thought of the way her bangs waved gently in the air when she leaned over her papers. He wasn't at all used to and not sure if he was entirely ready for whatever this was.

Butterflies were slamming about in his stomach at the idea it was looking more and more like a date instead of a study session. After lunch he would need to say he had his own homework project to work on and needed to go.

It was pleasantly awkward, and something he missed once he walked out the door after they'd finished lunch. It was good but he knew it wasn't right for him to linger...or to consider the idea that he should have kissed her when she leaned over to hand him something on the table.

Too honorable to give in to such things he'd excused himself and left but found himself eyeing the stairs and wondering if it was the right decision.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_"I'm an idiot."_ Kagome frowned. _"I'm also a real bitch if I keep thinking about so many different guys. At least I pulled away and he didn't kiss me. Though I wouldn't have minded the chance to touch his hair...I bet it's soft."_

She gritted her teeth and went back to scrubbing the dishes with great intensity. _"How can I say I want to concentrate on school and not boys when I keep thinking about every guy that's a little nice to me? I am such a hypocrite...what happened to most of the boys being so-so...all the men I meet lately are way too attractive for anyone's good. It's very unfair and they should be more spread out!_

The thoughts were interrupted by something she saw out of the corner of her eye. It looked like a flash of light out in the shack that housed the old well for the shrine. She'd never much liked the place, it was creepy and once her grandpa told her it was there so no one fell in and died she tended to avoid it unless the cat was lost inside.

There was a strange lack of her usual nervousness as she watched it this time. She hadn't thought about it in weeks really, it was always just a part of the landscape she didn't take time for. Were kids out there messing around? Sometimes some of the neighbor kids would come and mess with things and piss off grandpa but it could be unsafe in there if someone playing around fell in.

With a sigh she moved to put her shoes on and walk over to the door, what met her eyes was just another of a line of strange events her life had become.

He was perhaps the most beautiful man she'd ever seen other than possibly Ghaleon, but then she wasn't sure either the professor or the creature before her were actual human. His hair was so silver it glinted gently with the light coming from the door, enough that it was obvious no one could grow that color naturally. A midnight blue quarter moon tattoo was in the middle of his forehead, framed by those surreal shimmering bangs. There were also magenta lines along his cheeks similar to claw marks. He had what seemed like the biggest fur boa she'd ever seen hanging over one of his shoulders and odd spiked armor over his chest. Adding to the otherworldly-ness he was wearing a kimono with a red pattern and had paired swords hanging in a yellow and blue sash.

It was his eyes that had her locked firmly at the top of the old rickety steps of the shack. There seemed to be almost no emotion behind them, she was getting used to a superior expression but this was exceptionally different than what she'd witnessed before. They were gold, not yellow but a clearer more unique shade of honey that seemed to cut right into her.

"You are the girl that traveled with Inuyasha." It wasn't a question, she was pretty sure, though she had no idea what he was talking about he seemed to recognize her. Something about him was familiar but she was very sure she'd of remembered ever seeing someone like this.

"Um...what? Why are you here?" She managed finally after he spoke to find her voice.

"You do not recognize me." Again, she was certain it wasn't a question. He seemed slightly contemplative but he gave away almost nothing else.

"No..." She answered anyway, not sure what else to do. "Are you hurt?"

"An interesting spell." He had to admit that he'd expected the magic to fail when she saw something familiar to her. "I require you to accompany me."

"Um...who are you?" She was definitely confused.

_"Curious..."_ Sesshomaru pondered as she stared at him, she wasn't afraid or nervous, or even grudgingly respectful as she'd been on occasion. She didn't recognize him whatsoever. As curious as the well was...returning her memory seemed wiser to do before leading her near Inuyasha but it was likely difficult to manage without more memories of her past. It would probably be a lot for her mind but returning with her was the fastest way.

"What are you...!" Kagome blinked, unable to do more than ask before she found in the air. He'd vanished in an instant and lifted her from the ground without a hint of warning. Jumping back down into the well a blue glow circled him. Kagome screamed as they fell.

_"Why do I attract all the psychos!"_

**End Chapter**

Yeah, it's what it is. I was backed in a corner as to how I wanted to do the Ishida interaction and I'm not happy with it. The chapter was planned to end where it did regardless of length and I apologize. I like that Sesshomaru was all: 'well it could send her brain into shock...okay lets go.' That makes me giggle. This will probably be edited in the future if I ever go back through this.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Moonlit _- Do what I can!

_Ayjah_ - I luvs Sesshy. He's such a bastard really...

_Kage Otome_ - Yeah, most of them have an agenda of their own on top of awry spells. I have notes to keep myself settled how I want things going and who is up to what.

_SheDevil_ - Yeah. I just fail at spelling japanese names. I luvs him a lot too.

_Veil _- More curious than worried and Ghaleon is so neat...too bad he wasn't cooler in the second game.


	12. C11: A Fog of Events

**Chapter Eleven:** _A Fog of Events_

_...all the answers are but waiting for us while we, poor fools, ask questions and wait for the secrets of God to open themselves up to us: when they, all the while, are waiting for us to open ourselves up to them..._

_**-Muhammad Asad 'The Road to Mecca'**_

School was going by in a foggy haze, Kagome was too distracted with her many issues of late to really concentrate on her classes. The night before had been just another of the dozens of details that didn't add up to anything close to normalcy in her screwed up life.

_"Ow..." Kagome winced as she hit the hard dirt at the bottom of the well. The strange man that had been dragging her along had vanished in a blue light and she'd continued down right into the ground. "At least there weren't any hard rocks..."_

_That was a bit odd even for her recent days but it seemed wise to get away from the well before whoever it was attempting to drag her away returned. "Why do we have a ladder down here anyway? Does grandpa come down here a lot?"_

_It seemed silly to look a gift horse in the mouth and instead of questioning it she started the climb out of the well and her memory remained none the wiser of the many many times she'd taken that particular trek._

It wasn't until Albel had sat across from her at the lunch table where she usually was with the rest of her friends that she recalled she'd promised to have lunch with him. It seemed like the day when he'd assaulted her, just three days before, was months away instead. She blinked slowly at him.

"You forgot you agreed to have lunch with me." He pointed it out, it wasn't him accusing her, it was a simple statement. "You've seemed off this morning. What's wrong shivers?"

"Um, Kagome, are you sure this is okay?" Yuka leaned over to whisper to her nervously, several of the others that normally sat with them had averted to other tables already and Ayumi and Eri were each busy with a lunch with their clubs they were a part of. "Want me to stay?"

"I'll be okay." Kagome answered, trying to assure her friend even as Albel was staring daggers her way. "I just thought I'd try being nice instead of mean for a while. If I need you I'll yell okay?"

She was aware most of the lunchroom was staring at them and whispering, the overall noise level of the room was lower than usual. Everyone was curious as to what was going on between the evil boy and Kagome and she was doing her best not to blush at all the attention.

Yuka smiled at Kagome anxiously and scurried away to another table where the rest of their usual crowd had taken refuge.

Albel meanwhile seemed vaguely amused, eating while he waited for the other girl to scamper off. "Not running away today with the rest of the lemmings?"

"I said I'd sit with you and have lunch. I've just been distracted with everything that's been going on." She answered honestly, all the issues she'd faced lately she was becoming less nervous with the crazy boy - at least while she was at the school with a lot of other power filled human beings to defend her if he decided to assault her.

"Yeah, so after lunch you're joining us in advanced study hall eh?" He smirked knowingly, and while study hall was such a silly name for it she supposed it was a pretty simple cover.

"So I'm told." She nodded. Professor Curtiss had told her at homeroom this morning that she was going to be moving choir back an hour and replacing Health with the new course for her learning about the powers and what not that she apparently possessed. "I guess I'm a little nervous about it."

"Eh." He shrugged. "It's pretty simple really. I'm sure glasses will hop to do what he can to help you out in that department. The Professors are overbearing but occasionally give decent advice. You'll be fine, you're probably more like glasses and pasty anyway."

She knew glasses. "Pasty?"

"Ghaelon." He smirked as he pointed it out to her. "Stumpy you should probably be a little wary of. He's flashy, dangerous sometimes but generally still learning."

"Like you." She pointed out with a smirk of her own when he glanced at her irritably.

"Eh, not too much. That would require having someone capable of working with me." He answered with a shrug. "What they do and what I do...bit different. I hear there are some decent challenges in the kendo team at the high school. They're letting me join early."

"Wow." Kagome blinked a little, it was pretty rare they let middle schoolers join the high school clubs. "Then you are as good as all the rumors say."

"Better." He grinned a bit. _"Okay, so perhaps it's a little annoying but talking isn't as bad as I expected."_

She shook her head. "Modesty never seems to be a issue."

"Not needed when you are the best."

"Here I thought I'd joined a fairly normal table." Seto broke in as he sat down next to Kagome, eyeing the other boy distastefully. "But we're attracting all the animals."

"Careful rich boy." Albel's mood seemed to sour immediately, his eyes turning dangerous. "Wouldn't want to fall off that skyscraper of yours."

"I'll manage well enough. We have people prepared to put down anyone too big of a threat in the security detail." Seto replied, not showing a hint of the fear everyone else seemed to have for the aggressive boy sharing the table with himself and Kagome.

"Um?" Kagome blinked between them. It was bizarre that boys were fighting over her at all. It vaguely frightened her that Seto likely had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into by trying to get rid of Albel. "I wanted to thank you for helping with the party at the beach Seto. I know I worried people but I did have fun and I'm sure everyone else did too."

Changing the subject was a good plan right?

"It wasn't a big deal." Kaiba smiled lightly at her as he replied. "I'm glad that you seem to be fine and didn't get ill again."

Albel was glaring but being quiet for now, half eating while they talked.

"Thanks. I'm actually pretty good. Maybe things are changing for the better." She answered. "Albel was just telling me they're letting him join the Kendo club at the high school. He must be really good. I think I should go see the next match."

"I could pick up tickets if you'd like." Seto resisted the urge to frown as he offered so easily. _"What is wrong with me? I really gotta relax and be more cool about this."_

"Don't need tickets. She can ride along with the team and sit with us if she wants." Albel commented, smiling as she looked at him in surprise at the offer. It felt like a small victory against the annoying rich kid. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"That'd be neat. When's the next meet?" She asked curiously, doing her best to balance the two and while not hurting Seto's feelings attempting to keep Albel from wanting to kill him. "Maybe we can try to get more of the school interested in attending."

"It's Friday after school." Albel answered, glancing up as the bell rang. "We should head to study hall eh?"

"Yeah." Kagome had jumped at the bell, she hadn't expected it, it seemed like the scene had just started but she couldn't complain. "Thanks again Seto. See you later?"

Seto nodded slowly, not looking up at them and seemingly lost in thoughts of his own.

"Yeah, later rich boy." Albel added, the edge of a threat as he fell into step after Kagome. Blinking at her when she elbowed him rudely. "Hey! What the hell is that for!"

"You can't just threaten people!" She admonished with a shake of her head while walking for Professor Ghaelon's classroom. "It's rude."

"So?"

"You need help." She sighed and moved ahead of him. Hoping he'd take the hint and leave Seto alone, she didn't need anyone else being put in danger for her sake.

He was grumpy as he headed to the back of the class, muttering something under his breath, and she frowned a little before being distracted by Lezard moving past and sitting down himself closer to the front. "Good afternoon Kagome, feeling fine?"

"Yeah." She took a seat near him sheepishly. "Nervous I guess but physically okay."

"I wouldn't worry, we all start somewhere." He answered, violet eyes scanning the room around them as people were arriving and sitting down themselves. She was surprised to see so many people here.

She got a round of introductions shortly after the class started so she could know who everyone was after they introduced her first. It seemed as if Professor Curtiss was more in charge though Ghaelon was also present. She already knew Lezard, Ed, Winry, and Albel. There weren't that many others to be introduced, apparently the 'special' group was small. Though the ones that were still seemed to be so many.

There was a silver haired boy with a shorter brunette that seemed as if they were involved, they'd been speaking when they came in together. The girl seemed to be the chatty one, cheerful even, while he seemed much more muted like many of the male people in the room. They were introduced as Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. She seemed glad to meet Kagome but the boy had a completely cold expression whenever Kagome offered a wave.

Moving right along. There was a girl named Mai Taniyama who had only recently started and was apparently more like herself and Winry - a seer - people capable of remembering the strange events that occurred around the more 'special' members of the class. She was nice but pretty quiet like many of the rest.

There were apparently other members that were suppose to be arriving to the school that week but had yet to get there. It was just nice to see there were other normal people stuck in the same sort of situation that she was.

After the introductions the professors spoke a bit to people one on one and assigned Kagome to learn the basics first by working with Mai. It was a bit more normal than she'd expected, but with everything that had happened lately, it was better to have the chance at a friend than to have to worry about her odd actions.

They spent time talking a little about the rules, what she could and couldn't say, who she needed to contact if something happened that other people around her saw or remembered. What 'safe' and 'unsafe' areas of the city were, it was all very enlightening and the class hour passed a lot faster than she would have preferred before she was saying goodbye and giving Mai a quick hug. She dashed toward choir but came to a sudden pause as she ran into the strangely dressed man that had pulled her into the well last night and then vanished. She blinked slowly after having bounced off him, staring like the rest of the small crowd.

He had changed from the strange kimono and the boa he'd been carrying then and was in a suit, though the crescent moon and claw like marks were still on his pale face in the sharp azure and maroon colored contrasts. His hair was still amazingly silver, lovely really, if it wasn't for the arctic chill in his honeyed eyes, he'd be drop dead gorgeous.

"We need to speak." He commented in a deep tenor, not glancing away or having a inch of allowing anything else to occur.

"Um..." She swallowed nervously. _"He followed me to her school! I just left behind all the people capable of really helping too."_

"Arguing will only make things more difficult." He added after her nervous reply, which didn't make her feel any better. So much for singing class. "There is something you need to be made aware of."

"Kagome. Is there something wrong here?" She was relieved to hear Professor Curtiss' voice. Anyone that was one of the people that might be able to tell her what was happening. "Who are you?"

"Sesshomaru." He replied shortly, it was obvious he disliked being here. He looked down on everything and everyone that was nearby, it was as clear he was slightly disgusted. "This girl, she is under a spell that seems to be warping time."

"Huh?" Kagome couldn't help it. What the hell did that mean?

"We should move to my office." Jade suggested. "To speak freely."

Sesshomaru nodded once, he didn't like it but it seemed the fasted way to complete his goal of telling her and then leaving. This whole human community smelled poorly and had so few demons it was insulting to his pride that they had fallen so far in the apparent future. It seemed more likely that dimensions were being altered around her than this was the true future of his world.

Kagome was confused but followed back to the Professors office and sat down numbly, glancing between them, it all seemed a bit out of her league. "How could I warp time?"

"A curse could be a better description?" Jade suggested. His usual smile wasn't there, he was serious and gestured in a silent offer of a chair for Sesshomaru before sitting himself. "We had sensed there is something unique about her...but what you say is...very old and dangerously powerful magic."

"The magic of gods." Sesshomaru replied without sitting, it all reeked of humans. At least the shrine where Kagome lived didn't smell nearly so horribly. "She doesn't recall having visited my time or dimension. Whichever it is. Nor does anyone else seem to remember her involvement."

"But you do?" Jade was a little skeptical, though he could sense the power around the man, it was impossible to miss. It was familiar in a way that was uncomfortable, it was like the fiends they often hunted. "If this is some god given curse, why would you see through the illusion while no one else does."

"Because I am a Demon Lord." He retorted with the same cold manner. "The lesser gods and their games do not effect me."

Kagome continued to watch them banter, it was like a bad soap opera.

"The Demon Lords died out long ago." Jade replied with a shake of his head. "What you are saying is impossible."

"In this hellish dimension perhaps." His return was short, simple. "The girl needs to be made to remember but she seems unable to drop through the portal that connects our worlds as she once did."

"Why do you want to help a mortal if you are as you say?" Jade was right to the point, he came off as paranoid but Kagome didn't mind at all.

"The one behind her curse, whatever he hopes to attain I wish to stop it." Sesshomaru answered. "There is no mercy in my actions. If it wasn't a possibility she was important to his plans then I wouldn't be here. Do what you will with it. I have informed you that her memory is not clear."

He headed out the door despite a protest from Kagome. She started to follow him but Jade paused her with a hand on her shoulder and a small shake of his head. "It seems wise not to irritate him if he is as he says."

"But, if he's telling the truth then he knows what's going on." Kagome protested. "It's something about me, about my life. Maybe he knows why I've been sick for so long."

"If he's right about the portal. We'll be able to contact him after a chance to research his claims." Jade smiled lightly, trying to reassure her. "We're not without our own ways Ms. Higurashi, I would request that you try to be patient. Are you all right?"

"No." She answered honestly, nothing was all right. She'd just been told her whole upside down life was something completely different. How was she suppose to deal with that and just be okay?

**End Chapter**

Sorry it's been so long. I was ill and in the hospital for a while. Only recently have I been well enough to really want to write. Hope people keep liking my fiction though!

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers:_

_Veil _- We'll get back about to it. Had to get the plot moving along.

_Ayjah_ - Sesshy is the awesome. I can't wait to see the stuff with him when they finish out animating Inuyasha.

_Shiori_ - I think it's funny Kagome couldn't pass through and just got ditched at the bottom of the well.

_Serenity_ - Hope I continue to live up to expectations. It's pretty difficult to do a harem story!


	13. C12: Mysterious Tapestry

**Chapter Twelve: _Mysterious Tapestry_**

_Sin is not harmful because it is forbidden, but it is forbidden because it is harmful._

_**-Benjamin Franklin**_

So it was more than luck that Kagome had a lot of homework the week the school happened to be shut down for renovations. Her family won a free trip to a hotel down in Kyoto but she'd chosen to stay at home and 'catch up'. Apparently it'd all been arranged by the group of not quite humans that were getting to know her home much more intimately than she'd like. They'd set up a sort of base there and were researching the portal that the demon lord guy had said was on the other side. She wanted to be more skeptical, but with the things she'd seen in the past few weeks she wasn't certain it was realistic to disbelieve what she'd been told.

She was the target of a spell that was warping time?

Well, that would be nice if he'd bothered to stay long enough to mention anything else to them, apparently he'd actually been the last creature to activate it. The day they'd spoken at the school.

That had been monday and in only four days they'd arranged for her family to not be there that weekend and for the school to be closed an entire week just so they could look into things with her home.

Unfortunately that had also involved bunking out her family's rooms and the living room furniture. Ed and Winry were in the living room on couch and love seat respectively, though Ed had seemed very angry when she'd said he was the only one that could comfortably sleep on the love seat. Something about calling him a tiny flea that was so miniscule no one would ever find it?

Professor Curtiss had insisted that Professor Ghaelon stay to watch things but was at least going to his own home after they'd finished for the day. She'd put Ghaelon up in her mother's room and Lezard in her grandfather's room. The last place in her brother's room she'd left open in the case Curtiss was too tired to stay one night, Ed hadn't caught on yet that another room was open but she was afraid to offer him a kid's room after the yelling over the love seat.

Thankfully none of the rest seemed to specialize enough in magic to be of much use, sadly all the school events during the week they were organizing this whole debacle were canceled so Albel was apparently busy being annoyed about the lack of a meet for the kendo team. Though she wasn't sure she should trust Lezard's comments.

It'd only been two days of the research, tomorrow would only be Monday, but she felt exhausted. She'd been rushing around playing host, albeit with much appreciated help from Winry, both days. There were constant pressure changes in the air that she was growing to recognize as the others using magic of some kind, she'd even started to be able to pick apart which magic came from whom.

It was difficult at first to tell them apart except for Ed, whose magic even felt extremely showy. Curtiss' always had a sort of perfectly organized even ambience. Lezard and Ghaelon's were the most similiar, there was a bit of a mysteriousness within them, though Lezard's was always much more sinister than Ghaelon's.

So much all at once had added a headache on top of the other stresses, Lezard didn't appear to like Professor Ghaelon at all and often made veiled comments as to such feelings. Ghaelon generally ignored it but sometimes sent him off on small errands that were probably some sort of quiet punishment...it was all tension between the pair, that only seemed to worsen whenever she was in the room. Ed was usually pretty okay as long as you avoided ever using any sort of synonym for the word 'small', in fact she doubted it would have been even as tolerable as it was if he hadn't often made silly jokes or played around with Winry.

Curtiss at least left at night but during the day he was the boss, which was a bit of a eye opener for she had originally believed that he and Ghaelon were on even ground in this little organization of theirs. Though it was a good thing, when he wasn't doing his own personal research he kept the rest strictly on topic, it was militaristic the manner in which he started giving orders when things were serious.

She hadn't personally done much but listen to various theory's they'd mentioned on portals between different worlds. It wasn't as rare as she would have liked and the more she heard the more she'd began to spend hours preparing meals in the kitchen instead. Ignorance was bliss and while knowledge was power it was also nerve-racking the amount of horribly dangerous things out there that could just pop over to the normal world.

At least at night the house settled more so she could actually try to relax at least a little bit, but sleep was still something she couldn't get just by laying and hoping for it. Even though she was very tired her mind was too busy with everything happening to shut it down.

There was a portal to another world basically just in her back yard and someone had made her forget about it as a part of this spell if she was to believe the self-proclaimed demon that had told her about it. So was it why she'd been sick for years? Could the spell have something to do with why she wasn't as sick now? So many questions but the rest of them seemed unsure as to just how they could activate the thing.

She sighed and pushed herself up off the mattress, sheets sliding down to pool around her waist. Pushing those back she threw her feet over and moved to her desk chair to look outside for a while. The leaves were gone from the trees now with winter quickly approaching...that last weekend was probably the last time it would have been warm enough for a gathering. Despite the attack on her person by the monster, she was still glad she went...so much kept happening.

The blush that would have crept up by remembering what went on that night with Lezard was distracted as she noticed that Ghaelon was still outside, apparently still trying to figure out some sort of spell and reading a book with a flashlight. She shook her head at the fact that he'd left his coat inside again, he had a tendency of doing that recently and she couldn't just leave him to freeze. She would have to sneak downstairs and take it out to him, Ed and Winry slept like rocks so it wasn't as if she'd disturb anyone there.

All these men all at once after years of just sort of liking one that didn't go to her school anymore...so bizarre. She felt awful not knowing how she really felt, but she didn't have time to dwell on it lately, this was the first moment she'd really gotten all day as she'd been with Winry running all sorts of strange errands for item requests for their spell-casting.

She got her jacket on and zipped it up, her pajama's weren't the warmest but they'd do. He picked up his long lined coat and put it over a arm before slipping on shoes and heading out to hand him the piece of linen he'd kept leaving in the house.

"Don't you get cold?" She asked with a smile as she got closer, a bit of a impish grin when he snapped up his gaze. She rarely got to sneak up on any of these people so it was a bit of a personal victory. "Here, you forgot your coat yet again."

"Thank you Kagome." He accepted it from her and slipped his arms through the sleeves. "You should be resting however, the idea of being here was to disturb you less."

"It's not you guys." She answered with a wave of her hand. Then corrected at the skeptical glance she received. "Not all you guys, I'm still a little freaked over the whole having a portal in my backyard and being the subject of some spell."

"I understand the trepidation that would accompany learning such things." He nodded slowly, though he still seemed to be thinking about something else. "If you are still awake I'd like to consider the threads of any spells connecting to you if you don't mind."

"Threads?" Kagome just stared, she was still trying to come to terms with all this being real at all.

"Invisible ones if you would." He remarked without pause. "They are the things that allow us to cast magic, augmenting the fabric of reality. Though the best casters can keep others from noticing magic my burying them deeper than an average spell. If there is some magic on you however, then I'd imagine there must be some proof, even if it's difficult to see. Magic can be used to spot other magic even if it's normally something people can't comprehend."

"Oh." She nodded slowly, trying to remember what he said so she wouldn't seem as clueless later. "Well, I'm awake now, why wouldn't you guys have asked to look before?"

"Professor Curtiss was hesitant unless the need arose, it can be awkward having someone stare at you for the time required." He answered. "If you'd prefer to not then we can continue here...I think I'm starting to figure out how we might reopen the portal."

"Oh, that's good." She smiled at that news, one step closer. She was hoping her cheeks were already red from the chill when he mentioned staring at her for a long time. "I would like to do whatever I can to help though...just tell me what I need to do."

"Well, no point in being cold while we attempt. Come inside here." He nodded to the shack that held the well, it wasn't as if it was much warmer, but it could give some shelter against the winds, which were often the coolest part of this time of year.

She nodded and went inside, feeling a bit creepy, the place had always sort of bothered her ever sense she was a kid she avoided going inside. Though now it was more muted, it was difficult to be nervous with people that could toss magic around nearby.

"Sit on the steps and try to be comfortable, this can take some time depending on how buried the caster made the spell." His instructions were easy enough to follow, the manner he spoke reminded her that he was her teacher. "Don't talk until I say to, try to move as little as possible."

And...that she shouldn't have been thinking about the time they'd made out in her living room. It was already taboo enough that it'd happened once and the fact that nothing had been mentioned by him about it was a good clue she probably shouldn't bring it up either.

She could hear him whispering, he wasn't watching her eyes but looking over her as he paced a half circle around her.

_"Mysterious tapestry let loosen your strands._

_Let the fogs of obscurity lessen and my vision clear._

_Swirl and dance as my resolution commands._

_Let the threads allow my trespass. Translucent revere."_

Kagome listened while being a bit mesmerized herself, the easy manner in which he activated the magic set off her senses that it was in fact him casting the magic. Somehow more recognizable now that she'd watched him do it right in front of her, felt the slow build of pressure to something much more substantial. It was just obvious that the person looking her over for whatever it was haunting her was amazingly powerful.

If he couldn't find something, she doubted the others would be able to either. At first she expected some sort of faster results, but she was starting to get a bit self-conscious as he continued to stare past the first minute or so. She wanted to fidget but remembered that he'd told her to move as little as possible.

"Why is it people always wanna move more when other people tell them not too?" She thought in annoyance, worried her body would betray her and she'd want to sneeze or cough. Though the lack of any tickles in her nose or throat were appreciated it may have had something to do with being half-captured in the cardinal gaze of her Professor. She was pretty sure with the lack of cold or wind in here she couldn't continue to blame the blushing on the chill breezes of the outdoors.

"There." It was just a whisper but it made her start just a bit, she gave an apologetic glance but otherwise tried to remain still. His face though was surprised, even if it was only a little, she could tell. Her ability to read people was always one of her best skills, she was certain whatever he found he hadn't expected to find. "Amazing...I wonder just what you aren't remembering."

She felt the blush start to move down to her neck when he reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is it?" Her voice didn't break but she'd expected it to, she still found she was whispering back.

"The spell augmenting your memory, you already knew that, but the caster is immensely gifted, there are all manner of other effects within, barely decipherable. I can't say right now what else is involved but it's perhaps one of the most perfect casts I've ever seen." The way his voice was made her shiver, not from the cold. It was quietly passionate, as if he was paying some sort of docile homage. The fact that he was staring at her at the same time made her stomach and chest do jumping jacks and flips in a manner she'd never quite experienced before herself.

She couldn't quite manage to talk, her mouth was dry and she wanted to wet her lips but she didn't want to break the moment with any sort of movement.

"It's quite impressive." He eventually commented, as he'd been staring still at the threads of magic he said were often invisible. "It would take greater divination magic than I could cast here to determine more."

"But why would someone target me?" She used the moment of speaking to wet her lips and swallow so she could get the moisture.

"That's something else we still need to find out." Ghaelon replied with a smile as he finally looked at her eyes again, she could feel the intangible pressure fade and knew he'd dropped whatever magic he'd been using. "Though do not finish that thought process with considering yourself unimportant. Such spell casters do not concern themselves with your average school girl."

She nodded a little, wondering idly if he couldn't read her mind as that was where she'd been going. _"I am just a average school girl aren't I?"_

Though the closeness of her professor and the emotions that inspired made her not believe her own question. If he was helping her and insisting she was special, that had to be something, she doubted being wrong was something that happened to him often. She couldn't help but remember the passionate embrace they'd had the week before...it seemed so far away but wasn't really.

"Kagome..." He spoke her name more softly than usual, without the authority he held in his classroom, or even when he'd whispered the spell minutes ago. She knew then that it wasn't just some mistake the first time, he'd thought about when they'd kissed as well. "You should return to the house, get some rest."

Not the statement she'd really wanted...though she accepted his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Ghaelon..." She hesitated, not wanting to be the first to broach the subject, it was so controversial. Not the part of having a crush on her teacher, girls did that a lot, but acting on it was something forbidden in a moral world.

He seemed to be waiting for her to speak. Having a step up from him made her closer to his height, it would have been easy to lean forward and press herself against him again. There was a depraved electricity that accompanied the nefarious moments of pleasure she'd discovered in those ashen lips.

Yet he longer she stood, the more she found her personal determination to do the right thing washing away beneath the thirst her attraction for the older man inspired. He didn't actually look that much older...certainly at least in his twenties, but it was becoming more difficult to find a reason to walk away.

It could have had something to do with being tired beneath the lust, but she finally gave in, leaning in and just barely up to touch her lips to his gently. She wasn't sure if she'd ever had a chance but to give in as arms curled around her back, the embrace returned with such fervor she felt dizzy, drunk on the consuming ache he provoked within her body.

Hesitation vanished with first contact and her own hands were wandering freely along his chest and back, fingers searching to become intimately familiar with every line and curve of the man echoing her attention. The mirror of him being as enchanted by her only compounded the lure and any thoughts of his being her teacher had been smothered under the erotic force of two bodies pressed together.

**End Chapter**

Ha! So yeah, love spells are fun eh? I hadn't worked on this in too long and I needed to put a little time into it. In awesomeness this takes the fiction over 40000 words so maybe I'll get more hits! Hope I get some review love for my effort!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Serenity_ - Well there was some pervy stuff this time. Though I try to keep things tasteful as possible.

_Veil _- Yeah, I'm leaning between a couple people for a final, but Ghaelon is on that list.

_Angela _- Well Sesshy isn't really a subject of the spell so probably not. There is always that stick you mentioned too.


	14. C13: Wings of Angels

**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Wings of Angels**_

"_**She walks in Beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes…"**_

_**-Lord Byron**_

She wasn't certain why exactly she'd waited so long to kiss anyone. Apart from Albel forcing a kiss to her cheek she hadn't failed to enjoy the experience yet.

Ghaleon likely had some experience behind his entrancing tongue but it didn't matter to her, it was no where near the forefront of her mind. She was completely entrapped and wanted to remain so. It took her away from her cares; worries about the house and those within, the chill of the late autumn eve, even the fact that he was so much older than her, none of it even registered.

Then the lovely moment of passion induced peace ended with the obnoxious slam of the screen door, it'd always had a habit of it and she wanted to curse it's hateful interruption. A deep flush flooded into her cheeks and continued to leak down onto her neck. She'd been returned to the step a split-second after the sound only realizing as she touched down that he'd lifted her into the air. Stronger than his thin body frame would have justified. Blushing incredibly as she was placed back on the step, she hadn't even realized that she'd been lifted away by him. It set her heart to beating even faster and she had to tear her eyes away from him to settle it despite the fact that he seemed to compose himself in an instant. It was difficult not to look guilty as the door to the shack opened and Ed sped down the stairs half dressed with his coat over a bare chest.

"Professor! I think I might be able to create a circle with your power that could open the gateway." He announced, only barely glancing at Kagome before continuing his excited explination. "Hey Kagome. See if we use part of the wood from the well we might be able to combine that with a theoretical transmutation circle I read about once that reverses time. If we augmented it to include your or even lezard's powers we could very likely force it to open for us."

"I'm gonna head to bed then." Kagome commented, eager to turn away before her expression told the story for her.

"Thank you for the coat Kagome." Ghaleon noted as she headed out, silken voice making her feel a twinge in her stomach as she bolted for the door. Though he went right back to speaking with Ed. "That sounds as if it could be very unstable..."

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation, relieved that Ed seemed so distracted he hadn't really noticed her. She took a couple deep breaths of the cold air to calm herself as she moved toward the house, pausing as she got to the door. A flash of something touched her mind that wasn't the pair of spellcasters in the well shack. It came from further in the city, it was hard to tell shortly after it happened that it did, then another flash just the same, then a third and a fourth in quick succession. She blinked and paused at the door, turning to look at the city, it seemed distant but it was too difficult to get a focus on more than a general direction.

Frowning she was still considering if she should say something to the others when the door opened and she was left looking at a half dressed Lezard. His glasses were slightly askew on his nose and he had just begun to button up the black silky shirt he'd gotten onto his arms, leaving a pale chest with enough definition to make it out...but more from his being thin and his first couple of ribs being able to place than from muscle. Nonetheless Kagome blushed at his state of half-dress and turned away with a mumbled apology.

He didn't seem bothered by the cold, or at least he didn't comment if he was as he continued to button the thin fabric as he walked out into the chilly weather. "My apologies Kagome, I wasn't expecting you."

He didn't get a chance to say more before the door to the shack opened and Ghaleon returned followed by Ed. The paler man glanced at Lezard upon surveying the scene as if expecting an explanation while Ed frowned some and looked around all over as if unsure what it was he was looking for exactly.

"It's Albel, he was suppose to be patrolling this area and apparently a fight started between him and one of the new guys keeping watch at the strange spiritual events that seem to haunt the high school." Lezard stated calmly. "Neither is backing down at the moment and Curtiss wants all of us but Edward to help bring a stop to it before the entire downtown population is made aware. Enchanting is more your field isn't it Professor Ghaleon?"

He shifted a glance at Kagome and back to the pale man that was so short she wouldn't have noticed it if she'd of blinked. Though she was glad she had the state of undress she saw Lezard in as an excuse for her cheeks to remain so reddened. _"Does he know somehow that we were? How could he...?"_

"It is, and I can deal with the fallout if it's limited, you'll have to help bring them down without all the usual theatrics." Ghaleon stated calmly. "Edward stay here and watch the non-combatants."

"Aw man...I got up for nothing..." Ed muttered to himself as he headed back inside, the slamming door a nice echo of his hidden annoyance. "I get all the boring jobs. I'm going back to bed."

Then she felt it again, the draw of power unlike the others she'd sensed before. It wasn't a single thing, it was dozens that seem to pass in moments. More than one person behind them...it was the fight they were talking about...it seemed closer now, clearer than before...thats how she was able to pick out the extra details but it was still fragmented and so fast she could barely tell.

"They're moving closer." She stated matter of factly. That much she was certain of.

The two men that had been walking away stopped in unison and turned to look at her.

"You can sense them?" Lezard commented first, appraisingly. "We should bring her, she could find them for us."

"What if she finds the wrong one?" Ghaleon replied with a frown. "There is a reason they're called non-combatants."

"But she wants to learn about the power she has, and the more we know the easier it will be to unravel this mystery around her." Lezard reasoned, apparently happy to find any reason to goad his superior. "What say you Kagome?"

Kagome waited a moment but when Ghaleon didn't immediately protest again she nodded. "I'd like to help, someone could get hurt if we don't stop them right?"

"A lot of someone's." Lezard agreed, holding out a hand. "Come on, it'll be faster if we can fly there, you can keep up right Professor."

Ghaleon didn't deign to reply, watching as Kagome took the hand of her classmate and rose into the air with him at a few words of a spell. He repeated a very similar incantation and joined them in the air a moment later.

It was bizarre, Kagome gripped Lezard's fingers at the feel of nothing but the slightest pressure holding her in the air, the ground drifting quickly away as they floated away from the shrine without moving down in altitude. She didn't have long to be distracted by it thought cause the sensation hit her again, as if cutting through her chest this time, they were definitely closer and moving with incredible speed. She could only point the right way as she picked apart the latest sensation.

The second person, the one that wasn't Albel, he was faster, without the murderous intent, but his opponent wasn't only keeping up with the him, it was pushing him to his limits. She could feel more than ever the keen blood thirst of his strikes to the point that it became easy to separate the two.

"What's happening?" Ghaleon had floated closer and his voice managed to help her swallow some of the fear that'd taken hold. "What's the matter Kagome?"

"Whoever it is...he's forcing Albel back...this direction." She nodded as she said it, even more certain of her words once they were out. "Just over this ridge."

Floating into view over that hill was like passing through a hallway into another world. Cars and even parts of buildings had been completely clean cut in places, a broken fire hydrant was sending up a cascade of rain that only aided to cloud the scene and give it a more surreal feel as a couple of the fires that had started in the damaged buildings billowed out fog in waves given the cold weather. She blinked and shuddered a little, pointing though she didn't need to that time.

At the center of the wreath of destruction stood two fighters, Albel bent low with a mad gleam in his red eyes, his hands gripped around the hilts of his paired blades so tightly his knuckles had long sense gone white. One of his two ponytails was missing along with a small portion of the hair on his scalp in that area, a wide line of crimson falling along his back where he'd lost a portion of his skin to a straight cut. If it had been inches closer he wouldn't still be standing. He danced away from another strike before running forward in a flash, a flurry of sparks erupting from the pair with another dizzying wave of power rushing over her as she sensed what was happening more than she was able to follow it with her eyes.

The second opponent was a taller man than Albel, his hair was also long but wasn't put up in any way, a silver so pale it was nearly white but reflected with almost a metallic gleam in the sparking electricity of a downed wire jumping around in the raining water. He wore a uniform like black outfit with wide silver shoulder-blades. His expression was smug as he blocked several of the attacks and even took a few small cuts here and there, though his eyes were frightening, a glowing sort of turquoise sea-green with cat slits in the middle where there should have been iris's. They seemed to move on their own, as if a river or lake flowed within. His sword was the most frightening part however, it was longer than he was tall and he seemed capable of moving it with the ease one might expect a baton twirler to lazily play with his trade.

"Damn..." Lezard muttered. "We'll need Ed here after all to start working on fixing the damages. Want me to do it?"

"Yes." Ghaleon nodded, already looking for people around he'd need an estimate of how far his spell would need to reach to effect those just in this area alone. "Leave Kagome here."

Kagome grasped for Lezard's hand frantically when he let go of her, afraid she would fall, he just smirked at her and winked before moving toward the ongoing combat. It only took her til the wink to realize she'd be able to continue to float on her own. She glanced to Ghaleon, his face was so much more serious now that he was in the moment, he seemed incredibly unhappy then.

Keeping with the habit of not having much chance to react to things she didn't hear the exact words Lezard was intoning but the wicked allure of his voice and dark magic drew her attention back to the field. She recognized the lines of shadow that drew into the air and extended into serrated blades before shooting at the silver haired man. She figured it would be over then, but the blades only cut a jagged line into the concrete where he'd been standing and a moment later a blast of ice covered Lezard, it forced him to the ground before he seemed to recover movement and the long sword was headed his way.

A new series of clangs broke out as Albel interfered, growling. "Wrong opponent catnip."

Kagome frowned then, she realized that Albel had a few other close scrapes and was bleeding much more than a normal person should have been allowed. His speed had still been so great she hadn't had time to assess other wounds during the last moment he'd been stopped.

She willed her way to the ground, though she didn't have the time to be surprised the spell worked for her. "Albel."

A sickening crunch made her cover her mouth a moment before she realized it was just one of the cat eyed mans shoulder-plates that had been crushed under the blow Albel had leveled to it. "What the hell are you doing glasses...get her the hell out of here. Who do you think they are after?"

Kagome jumped as the impossibly long blade was parried away from her face seconds before it would have landed. Backing away from the fight, her ability to fly forgotten in the face of the near death experience.

"Fly back to Ghaleon. Now! Kagome!" Lezard's voice got steadily louder and more commanding until she leapt away willing herself quickly back away from the battle. Though she paused a few moments into the air and thought perhaps the spell had ended, but the pressure on her ankle before she was pulled back to the ground told her otherwise.

"Kagome!" Albel came up short of his attacks as she felt a sharp line being held to her neck. "You harm one hair on her head..."

"And you'll bore me some more." The deep voice resonated through her back where she was being pressed against the man's chest. His tone was exceptionally confident, he seemed indifferent as he stated the next part. "You try anything as we go away from here, and I'll report that my target was killed in the attempt to get her. Be good and I might return her in one piece."

Albel growled at him, and she was pretty sure it was good whatever he was muttering under his breath was so quiet. Lezard had a dark glare and for a moment she thought she saw the wings she'd seen before flicker behind his back. Then the scene changed, they'd moved with such speed she was glad she'd eaten very little for lunch. It was all she could do to force her eyes shut, whatever was happening, she wasn't fool enough to realize that her kidnapper would be stopped by her if the others together couldn't accomplish it.

They finally stopped, or at least she thought they did as she felt something more solid beneath her feet. Her entire world continued to spin through and wasn't sure if she was falling or not. The sensation lasted for at least several minutes she was certain, in which time she heard footsteps and the cold air from outside changed to something heated and therefor probably indoors. She heard what seemed like running water from a distance and then felt a small pressure on her forehead before the dampness of a wet rag and then a soft pressure on her chest.

"You going to survive?" The same voice, hard to forget a voice once it's threatened to kill you after all, but this time it was all indifference despite the question it asked.

"You tell me." She managed, but still didn't open her eyes, whatever form of travel that was, she didn't want to do it anymore.

"That depends on what you have to say." He answered, and at least that seemed honest enough. "Something is going on and you seem to have irritated a lot of people by being at the center of it."

She finally opened her eyes, having to blink several times to force away flickering spots in her vision, finding that the fluid teal gaze of her kidnapper was only a few feet away seated in a chair next to a couch.

The room was simple if expensive, a lot of the latest electronics, tasteful if plain black and silver furniture. A sliding glass door to a balcony, a connecting area that seemed to be a small kitchenette, a hallway with a few other doors. Nothing personal though, no small sign that it was lived in other than a blank DVD case half closed on top of the player.

He was watching her, if he cared that she was looking around it didn't show on his face. She didn't blush as much as she'd expect from the direct stare, perhaps she was finally growing accustomed to it. She shook her head lightly as she thought back a short moment to his question.

"I really don't know...that's what the others were trying to find out...couldn't you have just come and asked?" She was glad to see the blade that had been at her neck before was put away now.

"I was going to do that." He replied with a shrug. "The pesky duel-wielder decided that I shouldn't come anywhere near you."

"How would he know what you were doing?" She frowned a little, that seemed like a silly excuse.

"He overheard and mistook something in a conversation." The man answered. "I prefer not to do things like this, but sometimes my hand is forced. What is happening that they are working with you on?"

"Well..." She sighed, not sure how to explain this sort of thing as well as anyone else in the other group. Albel and his itchy trigger finger... "I guess I have some sort of time warping spell on my person...that's what someone said anyway. There's a gateway or something at my house that connects to another time or dimension or the like and somehow it's ruined a bunch of people's memories of the truth."

He stared at her for such a long time after she finished speaking that she swallowed nervously. "What?"

"You don't seem to be lying." He stated, still watching her, he barely even blinked, she wasn't sure if he did at all.

"I'm not lying." She frowned at him given the accusation, muttering to herself. "First I'm kidnaped then I'm subject to name-calling...what the hell?"

"I didn't call you anything." He stated briefly, though he was still staring away. "I apologize if it disturbed you so. It was the fastest way to accomplish my goal."

That didn't even seem half-hearted, just more like something practiced to toss off to keep people from annoying him.

"Can I go now?" She frowned, pushing the blanket he'd put on her off and then stumbling the moment she stood, the dizziness returning. Strong arms caught her though and she found herself blinking awake a moment later.

"You should continue to lay down for a while. The dizziness will pass before much longer." He stated once he considered her conscious enough to take it in. "You may not leave until your story has been confirmed with headquarters. Then I will take you back. Stay here, I need to call them."

He left the room and she frowned after him, glancing at the double doors and the balcony, lowering herself from the couch and crawling her way toward them, not moving too quickly made it easier. She could hear his deep voice speaking to someone in the next room.

"No sir, I believe she's telling the truth."

_"I told you I wasn't a liar you jerk."_ She thought with mental daggers in the stranger's direction.

"That's not likely to happen sir." His voice seemed more annoyed then.

_"Great, they piss him off then I get to deal with angry kidnapping psycho with the ginsu knife of doom."_ She kept her mind busy, reaching up to undo the latch as quietly as possible, sliding the door open and glad there wasn't a storm or anything.

"I don't care what your orders are. She doesn't deserve that." The annoyance seeped in a little more, starting to saturate the voice.

_"Wonderful...at least it sort of sounds like he's on my side...but I attract all the crazy people in existence so I guess that's just a win for me." _ She crawled out and didn't bother closing it, he'd figure it out quickly enough when he was finished. She couldn't hear what else he was saying and didn't care too wait to find out. She had to see if she could get out of here somehow.

She crawled over to the ledge in what seemed to feel like an eternity, pulled herself slowly up to look out, hoping she could wave at one of the others if they were in view.

Instead she found she was in a highrise apartment, probably in downtown Tokyo, a good thirty minute drive from the family shrine. "Oh lord..."

"Hey...what are you doing you insane woman!" The voice however got her to remember that time that she might still be able to fly and she willed herself into the air.

The mental cheer was short, she'd only gotten a few feet from the balcony's edge when the dizziness slammed back into her full force and she knew she'd started to fall that time. The chill air making the motion even colder...she didn't expect the slight slam of force as she felt arms wrap around her. Her vision was blurred but she was certain she noted a feathered black wing and assuming it was Lezard carrying her she let herself fall into unconsciousness.

**End Chapter**

Okay, anyone that can't figure out who this one is, even though I haven't given a name yet, is silly! But I still won't give a name so you'll know next chapter if you are or not.

_-Aura_


	15. C14: The Lion's Den

**Chapter Fourteen:** _**The Lion's Den**_

_"Man-like it is to fall into sin; fiendlike it is to dwell therein."_

_**-Henry Wordsworth Longfellow**_

Her entire brain felt thick with exhaustion, though she could hear the distant ticking of a clock and that was helping to push away the thick clouds that had covered her consciousness. She remembered falling and the extreme vertigo she'd experienced before passing out, the image of the black wings.

"Lezard..." She whispered, thinking he'd taken her someplace safe and might be nearby. Opening her eyes and blinking slowly a couple times to try to focus. The room was incredibly dark with only the gentle red light of a side table alarm stating it was almost six...she frowned at that. It had to be almost six in the morning so she'd slept the night through after the problems the night before. She was hoping she'd be able to do something for the others but likely they'd already dealt with things themselves by now.

"Lezard?" She repeated louder, pushing herself slowly up to test, worried she'd fall over in dizziness again. The sheets of the bed, lovely soft silken things, slipped from her like water as she moved. Thankfully the more she moved the more the lingering weariness seemed to weaken and her eyes adjusted to the small bit of light. She couldn't make out everything but it was a bedroom, she was at the edge of a what she thought was a queen sized bed. A pale outline of light let her know where a door was. Mostly the part along the floor and the side with hinges, the rest seemed as if it must close rather tight. There wasn't a window as far as she could tell so she reached to feel along the table.

Then suddenly she didn't want to be in the darkness at all. Unmistakable fear washed over her and she fumbled toward the table to find something to help her illogical feelings.

She bumped a lampshade and then quickly lowered her hand and after some fumbling managed to turn on the light, snapping her eyes closed and turning away. _"Good job Kagome look right at it as you turn it on...ow!"_

Once she got it on she relaxed, as if whatever she feared was there to get her was now gone, banished by the illumination of the low watt bulb.

Squinting then at the portion of the room away from the light she noticed that the bed's blankets and sheets were all black. The other side of the bed had a second end table that didn't look used. There was a sliding closet that was current closed, another door slightly ajar that lead into what was probably a bathroom judging from the tile and a mirror reflecting some of the light from outside. The last door was still shut. There was a dresser but all the drawers were closed and there was nothing on top of it. It looked like a hotel room in it's simplicity and lack of extra detail.

She pushed herself to the edge of the bed. Hadn't someone mentioned that Lezard lived in a mansion? He easily could have been out of earshot. She moved to the bathroom when standing didn't prove to send her back to the ground and relieved herself before moving to the other door. Frowning when she turned the knob only to find it locked. She turned it more and pulled and tried to wiggle the well tightened handle. All to no avail, she backed up a step and glared at it before the knob started to turn again and the door opening revealed the same man that had kid-napped her.

He was still wearing leather pants but he'd changed the armor like coat into a long sleeved black shirt only buttoned half way to show his muscular chest. Though she didn't dwell on that, her eyes widening as she met his own electric jade cat's eyes. He watched her back until she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You are awake earlier than expected." He stated calmly. "I am afraid I will have to keep you here until issues outside are resolved."

"What do you mean? You can't just keep me here...I have family...and things like school!" Kagome protested, still in a bit of mental shutdown at the entire change of where she had thought herself to be.

"Your family is still on vacation and your school is still out for holiday." He pointed out. "Do not worry I will not hurt you."

"You threatened to cut my throat!" She squeaked a little at the memory of his blade on her neck. "Of course I'm going to worry."

"That was a empty threat." He shrugged, unworried. "Your friends, or whoever they are to you, simply were unable to call my bluff. Are you hungry?"  
"Um...yes?" She wanted to lie but her stomach had groaned it's answer a moment before she could.

"Wait here. I will bring you something." He stated, taking hold of the door handle, but she shot up and grabbed his arm, interrupting the door being closed on her. Suddenly immensely nervous about staying in the room by herself. "What?"

He'd glanced back at her, silver brow slightly raised at the unexpected action.

"Don't leave me here." She stated, though her voice was soft, she was doing her best to not sound frightened. She did a mediocre job of that.

"I cannot take you out there, you might try to jump out the window again." He commented with a frown reaching down with his free hand to move hers, even though that just made her grip more. Her nails digging into the smooth fabric and she shook her head quickly.

_"What the hell is the matter with me? I don't want to depend on a guy that threatened to cut my throat, lie or no lie he had it right up to my neck. But..."_

The very thought of him leaving her by herself made her tremble and he paused as she gripped his arm, watching her stand there shivering with fear a moment before frowning and passing his gaze over the room with an irritated edge creeping into his voice. "Reno. This is not funny...if you think that I am going to put up with you putting spell devices into my bedroom you are entirely mistaken."

Kagome relaxed now that it seemed she wouldn't be left alone, still gripping at his arm just in case, but not as tightly as the moment before. She stopped trembling but found it hard to keep herself calm. Who was he talking to anyway? She wasn't sure if it was to anyone but himself.

"Come on." He pulled her with him and she followed closely, still holding onto his arm though she nearly fell over in the hallway. Frowning at her own behavior but unable to do anything about it. He walked her into the living room, the same one where the connecting balcony she'd leapt from earlier... _"Does that mean he saved me? Is he like Lezard then somehow? Does he have wings too and I just can't see?"_

"Esuna." He muttered and she could feel the slight pressure of magic, incredibly powerful...his magic was on par with Lezard or Ghaleon! And...if he was also on par with Albel physically... She swallowed some avoiding dwelling that frightful possibility as a light green glow covered her, she was about to protest but then realized she felt better, she didn't have the desire to cling to him anymore and let go of his arm. The irrational fear had passed.

"What did you do?" She blinked a little, watching him warily. _"He helped me...thats good right? He could have just left me in the back room to tremble..."_

"It was healing magic, against all manner of strange curses or effects. It is very likely that they had planted to try to effect me and it never worked." He explained in a matter of fact manner, continuing to watch her. "A spell effect to make someone panic and feel fear, do you feel better now?"

"Yes...thank you." She said softly, then with a frown asked. "Why on earth would someone do that? Why would it get me if they meant it for you?"

"I am not subject to many ill effects that others would be. Probably placed it then forgot about it if it was who I think." His face had a predatory smile. "Do not concern yourself, he will be punished. I will make you eggs, return to the bedroom."

She frowned at him, shaking her head. "No, no way. What if it's still there? You said it was some sort of device. Besides, who are you anyway? Why are you being nice to me if you threatened to kill me before?"

"As I stated previously, it was a bluff. I prefer not to kill targets when there is an alternative method. As you do not appear to be lying, I'm simply a gaurd in the meantime. Our organization is not the only one that is interested in you, simply the first to discover you."

"What do you mean?" She swallowed a little. "I have a whole bunch of people after me?"  
"Something like that." He nodded. "But no reason to be concerned while I'm involved. There isn't a team out there that can take me on with ease and expect to walk away at all."

"What are you exactly? Whats your name?" She was looking him over, he was exceptionally muscular but looked human enough other than the hair and eyes, but she knew better. "How are you so strong?"

"It is complicated. You can call me Sephiroth." He shrugged. "But you have nothing to worry about. If you do not wish to return to the bedroom, sit on the stools next to the bar. I cannot have you jumping off the balcony again, it would be more difficult to protect you if you give away our location to possible enemies."

She looked toward the bedroom, and with the memories of the unexplainable fear making her shiver she chose to sit at the bar, watching as he pulled out eggs from the fridge, some oils and spices from a cabinet above the stove, and a frying pan from one next to it.

He gathered items, moving easily around and while it was obvious by him knowing where everything was he likely did this commonly it seemed somehow odd for him to be in such a setting. He moved with a natural grace, as if every motion had been perfectly choreographed and practiced before he did it. Yet it was something as simple as making breakfast, she found herself transfixed for a time before shaking her head with a frown.

_"Not a good time to get all weird again Kagome...he had the ginsu knife of doom to your throat last night."_ She told herself in annoyance. _"Why the hell do all the guys have to be so cute anyway? It's not fair, how's a girl suppose to keep her head on straight?"_

She considered as he continued to cook in silence, her actions of late, blushing some at her memories of the less than tender embrace with her teacher last night. Yet, it didn't seem as entrancing looking back on it now. She'd been so drawn to them...everyone lately, but somehow more to Ghaleon, and she wasn't sure why...not that he wasn't handsome but something seemed strange about it she couldn't put her finger on.

"Are you all right?"

His deep voice drew her out of her thoughts and she nodded slowly. "I guess...given the circumstances. I'd still like to know what's happening, but it could be worse."

"Here." He settled a plate with eggs and some bacon in front of her, there was one to the side, probably for him. Then he went to the fridge and got a bottle of wine, pouring them each some before sitting down, leaving the few dishes he'd dirtied in the sink for the time being.

"Thank you." Kagome commented, though it was odd to see wine at that time in the morning she couldn't imagine him getting drunk. She avoided drinking it, her stomach was definitely ready to be filled and she enjoyed the food. He ate next to her in a pleasant silence, finishing his own breakfast shortly before she did.

"You don't drink wine?" He finally commented as she hadn't touched it.

"I'm underage." She replied with a negative shake of her head.

"It'll help your nerves. Besides, you are old enough to drink with parents present, consider me a guardian." He nodded toward it.

"Um.." She picked it up with hesitation, a little couldn't hurt right? She sipped at it, surprised that it wasn't too bad, it was a little bitter but had a fruity flavor that left a soft aftertaste that seemed to call for more. She took another drink before commenting. "I don't have any clothes here."

"You are wearing clothes." He replied, his luminescent gaze settling on her made her mouth go dry and she found herself sipping again. "What is the problem?"

"Well...I need to bathe, I'd rather not just put on the same clothes." She stated, watching him back in hopes he didn't just blow her off. Wearing the same clothes that were already dirty was gross...

"You can wash them here..." He nodded toward a closet not far from the kitchen in the hallway. "There are a washer and dryer in there. Though I don't see the issue."

"Um...okay." She didn't want to press her luck so she glanced at the wine glass and finished it, it didn't really taste like it was heavy on alcohol so she should be fine.

He was eyeing her still, his turquoise cats eyes difficult to read. "You can borrow a shirt and pants if you would prefer. They are in the closet. Though I'm not certain they'll fit I have belts."

"Yes, thank you." She nodded moving and putting the cleared plate and silverware in the sink before heading to find a shirt and change, a bath would be amazing right now for her nerves, give her a few moments to calm down and try to think about what was happening.

She found a sweatshirt and sweatpants buried at the back of his closet, probably something he never wore and over large for her but the pants had ropes to tighten them around the waste and she could deal with looking silly for as long as it took her pajamas and other garments to wash. She didn't really want to go commando but given the chance she'd rather not be dirty.

_"It's okay...just wait he says...he wants to protect me and I guess it could be a lot worse. As least it's not Albel, though I should be nicer, he was trying to help me in his own way. Gotta just remain calm, the others will find me right? They won't just ditch me somewhere."_ She nodded to her own reasoning, it was better to wait when that was all he was asking her to do, she'd seen how easily he'd gone through Albel and Lezard, she wouldn't stand a chance if he did decide to make good on the threat.

The bathroom was lovely, mostly done in black and white mixes of granite and marble, the tub a deep gray with silver handles that looked immaculately clean, as if it'd never been used before. The same went for the sink. The only proof that someone lived here was the toothbrush stand, soaps and shampoos. The medicine cabinet had a lock on it and she couldn't open it.

"Not a good sign." She muttered with a frown at that then left it alone, stripping down and peeking out before leaving her things outside the door. Blushing some and deciding to wait and wash them herself when she was done, it was too much to ask him to do it for her.

The bath was easy to work and it didn't take long to find the temperature she wanted, plugging the bottom and slipping into the tub with an appreciative sigh. _ "Nothing at all like a nice bath to relax for a while and clear your thoughts."_

Or, at least try, she was finding it difficult not to feel concern for her situation. It was frustrating being trapped but she didn't think he was lying about there being a bigger threat out there. He could have been telling the truth about when he threatened her but she was remaining a healthy skeptic of that possibility. Just a day or two...thats all he wanted? Well, it would be a nice break from the others taking over her house and her playing happy host.

She spent her time considering as she scrubbed up with soap and then wet her hair.

_"Then, it might drive me insane."_ She added, soaping up her hair, it wasn't her usual shampoo but it was better than nothing. It was one of those ones that had the cream rinse mixed in; she didn't like it but had to live with what was available. _"If I'm just stuck here with absolutely nothing to do then I'll dwell much more than I'd like on every problem I have and can't do anything about."_

She sighed again, though this one didn't hold an inch of enjoyment, she wasn't at all sure what she was going to do and felt a little as if she were running on empty or just trapped idling somewhere, all the gas in the world but no way to get into drive...or even reverse for that matter.

_"I have to just try to figure out something I can do here then to keep myself busy, he had movies and things, maybe I can watch some of those if he doesn't still think I'm gonna leap off the balcony." _She frowned a little, pulling her head underwater to rinse it out well. _"I don't know what I'm going to do with myself...I'm such a horrid girl lately."_

Not that she wasn't tempted to stay there to try to relax but she doubted it would help so she got up and dried off, putting on the sweatshirt and pants thought even at their tightest they were sort of loose so she'd have to be careful. She left the towel in her hair and frowned slightly at the fact that her other clothes were gone when she came out. She could see the closet where he'd said the washer/dryer was slightly open and a small glow from the washer's window.

_"He must have put them in for me." _She reasoned, not sure if she should stay in the bedroom or go out there.

She was still considering when he rounded the corner, watching her silently after leaning on the bedroom's doorframe.

His eyes were different than before, even more predatory, holding an edge of danger that made her wish she had either some more wine or water or something to drink. He seemed good at making her speechless. His shirt was completely unbuttoned now revealing a muscled chest she thought only existed in movies or imaginations, though it did have a faded scar here and there, proof that he wasn't completely perfect with that sword of his, which was still at his belt, it's sheathe sliding along the hallways wall as he moved.

_"Damn."_ She cursed at herself as she felt the familiar warmth of heat in her face. _"I need to find a horribly ugly guy that I won't think about how incredibly attractive they are."_

"Are you finished?" He asked, his voice seeming to jump-start her idled heart. "I need to lock you in here while I shower, do you need anything first?"

"Um..." She cleared her throat, looking away to keep from staring. "I'm still a little thirsty."

"Right." His presence vanished only a few moments before she heard him setting something on the bedside table. It was a glass and the same bottle of wine, he poured her another full glass of the clear pinkish liquid before locking the door with a key and moving into the bathroom, taking the rest of the bottle with him.

_"Course...he could be a drunkard too."_ She thought as she watched the bathroom door. _"Why is he drinking at...8 in the morning?"_  
She glanced at the glass and remembering how annoyed he sounded when she refused last time picked it up to take a sip, it was very good and she sat on the edge of the bed...wondering what she was going to do for two days stuck here. Blushing more as the dirty part of her mind offered graphic suggestions.

**End Chapter**

Had a hell of a time with this chapter. Next chapter will be my third counterpoint. With a new name added to the list :) Anyone that didn't know that was Sephiroth - OMG you are silly! Hehehe. Whew, well, this was difficult but fun and hope people enjoy it.

-Aura


	16. C15: Third Counterpoint

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**Third Counterpoint**_

_"Love is like swallowing hot chocolate before it has cooled off. It takes you by surprise at  
first, but keeps you warm for a long time."_

_**-Unknown (Sadly I couldn't find who said it originally)**_

_**Albel Nox**_

Albel sliced the head clean off of the last of the practice dummies that had been set up for the kendo team. Despite the school being closed he'd made his way inside after busting a window, with a great need to blow off steam.

The half destroyed room was a clear sign that he'd managed to at least get rid of a little of his frustration, but the way his red eyes continued to glare at it made it unlikely he'd worked out all of it.

"I'll get him next time." He stated to no one in particular, picking up one of the least injured dummies to continue training. "I'll feed the freak his own kitty litter."

He grumbled, slipping around the dummy so quickly the average onlooker would have thought he was vanishing and reappearing, vicious strikes causing splinters to fly from multiple parts of the dummy at once.

"Jerk...can't believe that worthless jerk Curtiss is making us wait." He continued his mutters. If it were anyone else he wouldn't care, he might actually laugh about it, but it being Kagome bothered him deeply.

It was his fault for not stopping the bizarre man, he'd allowed himself to get slow cause he hadn't had a challenge in a while. Certainly the other guy was good, but he could have been better if he hadn't let himself get a little soft.

He paused when he'd put the sword to her neck, hesitated long enough that he'd been able to escape. He wasn't even sure why, something about seeing her in that situation had bothered him, and he was even more irritated that he'd been bothered by it at all.

His frustration making a serrated circle right back into itself, and he continued to decimate the dummy until it would no longer stand, making him growl when he didn't have anything else to vent his anger on. He glared at the broken and destroyed room before making a huff and gliding aggressively toward the door. He had to find better sport than this if he was ever going to relax. He hadn't slept well sense the girl had been taken from them and he was intent on doing so tonight. He'd banish his concerns by bathing in bloodshed.

_**Seto Kaiba**_

Seto had a frown pulling at his lips, leaving his features in their normal place. He was re-reading the report he'd been given for the fourth time, the scowl steadily growing in size as he did each time. Finally he closed it and leaned back in his office chair rubbing his temples.

_"What the hell is this girl playing at then?"_ He thought in annoyance. "She's been sick all this time but not a single doctor in all of Japan has a record of it?"

He figured when he gave the orders for his doctors to go through her files and attempt to discover what was wrong with her it could be a long shot if they'd figure it out. This was something he didn't expect at all, there apparently were no files for them to even sift through. Not that it wasn't illegal to access those databases but he found a little money tended to fix any sort of issues such as those. No, his problem was even after he had them ask several clinics and finally found her doctor at a small service that was still switching files from paper to computer, there was still nothing there. She was healthy as could be according to the doctor that had been seeing her sense she was but a young child.

So what on earth was going on? She'd definitely missed a lot of class until recently and didn't really seem like the delinquent sort. So there was something else happening that he wasn't aware of and he wanted to know what was happening with this girl that had him daydreaming about her.

He was irritated he'd actually been so concerned to her safety at the beach that night, that he'd been taking all this time hoping he could help her, all to find there was some lie beneath all the illnesses he'd heard about. Even more frustrated that he hadn't recognized it sooner.

"What the hell is wrong with her then?" He asked no one in particular, his office was empty aside from himself. "Why on earth does she keep hanging out with that freak Albel and his sidekicks? She can't honestly like that sort of thing? Can she?"

He frowned more and picked up the receiver to his phone. He had wanted to avoid spying on her in too great of detail but he couldn't help it, he was too curious about her and wanted to make certain there wasn't some darker problem beneath all of the lies she'd constructed around herself.

He only hesitated one more moment before telling his personal guard to investigate Kagome and her family further. Hanging it back up with only a bit of guilt before he suffocated it and returned back to his other work, always busy.

_**Lezard Valeth**_ -

Lezard tossed another glass globe to the floor, shattering it on impact and letting it's remains mingle with what seemed like a dozen others. His outer coat he'd removed and his hair was messy where he likely hadn't taken time to groom it for the day between Kagome's disappearance, seeming in places as if he'd pulled some of it out.

Looking quite the mad scientist as he glared at the floor that was glittering back at him.

"What sort of magics is this fellow using?" He asked out loud, though he was alone in one of his basement level rooms. "I could see her a little when she was alone, in a dark room, with only the gentle red light of an alarm clock to let him see her sleeping.

He'd watched her like that for several hours, unable to pick much up about the room she was in except that it was fairly average and seemed a little like a hotel given the lack of any personal details. But he himself wasn't one to decorate so he wouldn't assume that.

Either way the lack of windows didn't leave him with a way to figure out where she was, it was exceptionally frustrating, watching her sleep for hours. Remembering that he'd made a mistake by using such weak magic against the opponent. He'd made a mistake assuming that a swordsman wouldn't have magics to use back or he'd of been fine.

But he'd grumbled about that enough that he wasn't letting it distract him now, instead he was frustrated that his transfer vessel still wasn't prepared, otherwise he could simply move her soul to it's new body. It was still too rawr to risk it though. There were still things he needed to improve on biologically before he'd be able to upgrade her form.

Not that it required much upgrading, just a touch here and there to bring out her natural beauty even more.

That train of thought brought a smile to his face, which faded a little when she woke and her first whispered word brought his attention fully back onto the now crushed globe.

_"Lezard...?"_

He knew he couldn't speak though the spell, even though he wanted to reply to her. It made him frown when she tried to call out to him again. She'd thought he'd saved her and he'd only managed to disappoint her. Then she fumbled and turned on the light...giving him a better view of the room he already had a basic idea of...still with no windows.

She tried the door to find herself locked in. Probably realizing that he wasn't the one that had taken her somewhere her eyes widened. The door had begun to open but he'd lost the connection then...and several failed attempts later was down several of the globes he used to scry on others.

After he smashed the last one he decided it was probably best to give up on the attempts for the time being, whatever the man with her was, he was immune to this sort of spell. And whatever it was it seemed to extend to Kagome when she was near him. He walked out of the room, ignoring the glass as it crushed under his boots.

He had other work to do on his love's new body. If he could finish it it would resolve all further issues of this type.

_**Ishida Uryuu**_ -

Ishida was distracted as he participated in sewing club, taking longer than usual to work on his own project, and therefore getting a lot of people watching curiously as he normally was quite busy and involved with it came to what he was doing.

Now he'd slowed down cause his mind was distracted, concerned for the girl from the junior high, she'd canceled the last tutor session. He knew she still needed a lot of help and she'd stated she wasn't feeling well.

He knew he could have offered to take her by the hospital but his father wouldn't have cared at all unless she had money. As it was there wasn't much he could do, he wasn't even sure what was actually wrong with her.

He'd heard from asking about that she was out of school sick with all sorts of sicknesses often. So it was logical enough that she was just sick again, obviously being of poor constitution. Still...

He wanted to try to do something at least, perhaps he could take her soup or something that she liked, maybe he could ask her friend from the junior high that asked about her when he'd dropped her off that first morning they had met.

That sounded like a good idea, he didn't want to guess what sort of things she liked only to find that whatever he did she ended up disliking. Finding something he knew she'd like was definitely a wiser choice.

_**Ghaleon**_ -

_"Curtiss, worthless leader."_ Ghaleon would have cringed if he realized how akin his thoughts were to Lezard and Albel. He was continuing his research on the well, while Curtiss had left to speak with the enemy about getting Kagome back. He'd been specifically ordered to stay out of it and with Edward so intent on trying his new ideas there was no way to get out without causing suspicion as to his relationship with the girl.

He knew he needed to tread carefully, that he was risking a lot even when he'd embraced her and thankfully Edward had been distracted enough not to realize what he nearly walked in on. Still, she tasted as sweet as ambrosia as far as he was concerned, and such a savory treat as her lips was a difficult thing to resist. She reminded him so much of the past, but this time he was the one that had earned her attraction. Even if a few spells had to be utilized.

Enchantment magic had always come easily to him, people were so quick to believe that something good was put before them, they would much rather see him as friend than enemy. Or perhaps lover if his plans continued as he hoped. Though the idea he knew many would consider sacrilegious if they had any true concept of what she was, he was accepting of it.

He'd stopped considering how black his heart truly was ages ago. Still, it said much that the girl could get it beating so rapidly, breathe life back into him. He hated that he couldn't do more outright to help her, but doing so would draw too much attention to him and he needed the others to think him nothing more than a slightly above average caster. Particularly Lezard, he'd felt the power in the boy for a while and knew he was downplaying it. The aggressive spell he'd used on Kagome's kid-napper, albeit unsuccessfully, had seethed with dark energy so great it would have taken someone blind not to notice it.

He knew Lezard was playing things carefully and hiding his power but he wasn't sure just how much the young boy could command and that made it more needed to keep his steps light. The boy already obviously suspected and could pick up the enchantment spells despite the hours Ghaleon had put into masking them. He didn't know their extent, but even noticing at all proved that in no way should he be considered a novice and doubted he was at a student level in the magical arts.

His scowl had begun to show and he found himself telling Edward he was simply tired when the boy asked him what was wrong. Forcing himself to focus on the moment and at least push Kagome and his troubles to the back of his mind temporarily.

_**Sephiroth**_ -

Streaks of water trailed along the curves of Sephiroth's muscles in intimate ways the majority of the women that knew him only dreamed they could. Making thin transparent lines of liquid as he leaned forward in the shower to wet his hair. Eyes closed as the curtain of warm water washed over his face for a moment.

_"Why not follow the order?"_ He repeated the question to himself again. _"I don't know her, she could be the cause of all of this trouble, and yet, __**-**_**I**_**-**__ hesitate."_

He stressed the word 'I' even in his own thoughts, as if it were a travesty even then for him to consider such a thing of himself. The silver strands of his hair with the water gave the optical illusion of the water being silver as it ran along his back down to his thighs and then circled along his legs before running past his feet to the drain. Taking a few strands of the magnificently colored hair with it.

_"Just kill her then?"_

He could clearly remember the cold tone of Rufus on the line, with that edge of superiority, his common voice really. Nothing in particular was out of place with any other order the boy gave. Surely, he'd never cared for the youth when he took the chair from his fat father, but at least his father had been appropriately frightened of the Sephiroth. Rufus still didn't seem to even recognize that his head could easily have been separated from his neck during several of their interactions.

As such, Sephiroth had been used less and less as a member of Shinra's guard. The secretive company that built war materials he'd always worked for, there wasn't much use for a man of his talents in another field. He'd been a personal guard most of the time against members of less natural means that would attack the company. Sometimes an assassin, striking before the enemy could, but not always with a reason. He'd killed people without knowing why in the past and hadn't given it much thought.

_"So what's different about her?"_ He opened his eyes to send a glare at the bedroom where she was still likely sitting on the edge of the bed just where he'd left her. Though being as there was little purpose in that he set right to the long process of shampooing his hair.

He considered it carefully, the way one might seriously look over a battlefield before choosing where to put troops.

_"It's not the woman thing...at least it shouldn't be."_ He reasoned to himself. _"I've killed men and women, though I suppose her age could have something to do with it. I have never pulled my blade on a child for the company. Though really she's old enough that she's not a child anymore. If I met her on the street in other circumstances I'd simply consider her a younger woman."_

After getting himself lathered he began to rinse, leaning his head back this time into the steamy spray. _"No, that seems very unlikely as well. So what then? Because she's at the center of all of this. I suppose it's logical enough to keep her alive in case it is her and we need her to undo it...but I believe her when she says it's not her fault."_

Turquoise eyes popped open and glanced at the door again, fingers still pulling through his hair, his expression having taken a more thoughtful notion. _"Surprising...why would I believe her? Certainly she could be an amazing liar, particularly if she could pull of a spell capable of frustrating so many organizations that are involved in supernatural activity. So I wanted to believe her?"_

_"Perhaps she's gotten me under this same spell...I already swore I'd keep her safe."_ He began to scrub off his body now, the soap and suds having the same envied position as the water. _"It all still falls under the original perimeters of the job. Justifying it could be a part of it though, thats often the first step if anyone falls under the sway of a spell. Yet I could have easily made good on my original threat and cut her when I first picked her up."_

_"I can't believe I could have captured her if she was a good enough caster to do this on her own."_ He finally decided. _ "So perhaps someone else has in fact cursed her as she says. Then they've targeted me as well? Or this entire world somehow tying it all to the girl? Perhaps why the order to kill her came so quickly. Rufus would have no reason to tell me all the details, he never has in the past."_

He nodded a little at that. It was logical, perfectly so, even if he'd fallen under some spell to make him be kind to the girl, it wasn't harmful and it was certainly the most interesting job he'd had in some time. He smiled a little as he thought about her getting all snippy with him, he liked women with fire, he got to witness them so rarely.

There was something about her, she wasn't just normal, but being that she was spending time with the crew from the military's organization that wasn't surprising. More surprising is that she'd shown no power of her own just yet, none he'd noticed. He'd half to ask her about it, as it was he didn't know if Rufus would try to send his lackeys to retrieve her.

The doorknob turned a little but stopped at it was locked, there was a knock and he could hear her voice, nervous even through the noise. "Are you almost finished?"

He was hoping Rufus sent Reno, he was in the mood to hurt him for whatever he'd done to his bedroom with the Panic spell, she'd apparently fell under it again.

"Yes, I'll be out soon." He replied, sighing a little at the bother and finishing with a last rinse before turning off the water and stepping out to pick out his towel. She was afraid, again, he could feel it even through the wall, it was one emotion he was very familiar with. He dried quickly, ran a brush through his still dripping hair and threw a pair of shorts on before opening the door, towel settled over his shoulders.

"Okay I'll..." He paused as she pressed into his chest, shivering again as before but a little worse. _"Reno, I'm going to torture you for this..."_

She was so small compared to him, her head only coming up to his chest, where she was pressing close, her own hair still wet cool against him considering steam was still rolling from where he'd taken the hot shower. She was a little cool in general though her hands had settled on his chest gently and it was a shocking disturbance that he found himself aroused by the simple contact. She smelled of his soap, but there was definitely a feminine odor beneath it that drew him in. He'd barely settled his arms around her in a reply that had seemed natural at first before shifting them to her shoulders and holding her back. Trying to ignore how frightened her gaze was as she looked back at him.

"Esuna." He repeated the spell from earlier, allowing his magic to break her from the spell that was making her so terrified.

Her eyes widened a bit more and he was rather sure he hadn't seen a blush so deep from anyone before as she backed up and stuttered an apology. He just nodded and began searching his room for the culprit of this second attack, there had to be something planted inside if it kept reacting like that.

Then he heard people entering the front room.

"Hey Sephiroth!" Reno's voice was always unmistakable, it made him inwardly cringe in annoyance. "Boss wants us to pick up your charge. Says you aren't listening and aren't gonna get paid if you don't hand her over."

A small, wicked, smile played over his face as he picked up the device beneath the bed causing the disturbance, then he grinned a moment in the same dark manner before leaning down to Kagome on his way out of the room. "Stay here...I need to punish someone."

**End Chapter**

Whew, I had a hard time with this chapter too. Sephiroth is difficult to write for. Probably the most so out of the variety of folks I've introduced with this fiction. Poor Reno...

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks so much for all the support I've gotten on this lately when I've made posts. I certainly worked harder to get this out faster cause of all the lovely feedback I've received.


	17. C16: Ultimatum

**Chapter Sixteen: _Ultimatum_**

_Love withers with predictability; its very essence is surprise and amazement. To make love a prisoner of the mundane is to take its passion and lose it forever._

_**-Leo Buscaglia**_

Kagome frowned a little after Sephiroth, but that horrible spell that had been on her twice now, making her shiver and feel fear, was at least gone. _"At least I didn't grope him anymore...he must think I'm a mental case spell or no spell."_

She pushed that aside for now, listening to the people in the next room.

"Whoa, Sephiroth without his sword or armor...strange things are happening to the world." She heard a man with a average, if purposefully set in tone to be mischievous, taunting. "Here Rufus said you wouldn't be affected like others had been but look at you...wandering out to greet possible enemies without anything."

"You presume I'd need a sword to take care of you Reno." Sephiroth's voice was deeper, and it held a tone of threat that she immediately picked up, the same sort of tone she'd felt through his chest when she'd first been kid-napped by him. "I'm not giving you the girl, and as Rufus wants to toss about threats, I'll join in. You put anything in my apartment trying to effect me negatively again and next time I'll have my sword and be inclined to use it."

_"If that's kidding it must not be that much different than the real thing for him."_

She heard something hit the ground in a small thump, probably whatever Sephiroth had drug out of here, it appeared to be a box with a large orb inside but she'd only had a glance and it hadn't been a clearheaded one.

"Come on man." Reno seemed to give up the joking attitude just a little. "If we don't take her back it'll be our hides this time. Just be nice and let us hand the girl over. I don't think being the golden boy is going to help you this time, Rufus is more serious than I've seen him in a long time about this one."

It was quiet for a while and she wondered if maybe they'd left then Sephiroth spoke again. "Tell Rufus, if he wants to discuss it, to at least do it in person. I'm busy and if you or he or anyone cares to try to take the girl from me, they can do so after they've felt the Masamune. Get out of my apartment before I change my mind and stain my carpet with your blood. The stains are such a pain to get out I've resisted until now."

"Hey now, no need to get...Rude wait, stop pushing, I was going to..." What protests she heard were broken and then she heard the door close. Listening still but jumping when her door opened without having heard a single footstep from Sephiroth along the way.

She blushed a little again, it was hard not to look at him when he was barely dressed like that, and completely unfair considering how amazing he was even just to look at. She turned away to keep herself from giving into that particular temptation. "Those are people that you work for? Or with...the people that are giving you commands."

"Requests would be a better way of putting it." He replied, raising a brow at her turning away and then smirking a bit. "And they aren't commanding me at the moment. We've had a sudden falling out."

"Oh." Kagome knew it was awkward not to look at him but given her behavior over the past couple weeks she didn't want to press her luck. Instead she tried her question again. "Can you take me home then?"

"I'll consider it, but for now I would still prefer to wait." He replied, having returned after his moment of pride enjoying that she was attracted to him to searching for any other devices Rude or Reno could have planted here. "I'm curious however, what exactly can you do? You do have some sort of powers correct?"

"I guess." She sat on the edge of the bed, having a hard time looking at him to make conversation without letting her eyes wander as he bent or stretched to look through drawers or the closet. "I can sense things, like when people use powers and the like, I can still feel distantly some of the spells of my friends, but it's so far away I can't really pick out specific details. The Professor thinks I might have more but I haven't been able to tap into it yet."

_ "Nothing wrong with just enjoying something nice on the eyes Kagome." _She told herself, it was hard not to stare with someone so gorgeous and half-naked for her visions consumption standing right in front of her.

"Hmm." The sound coming as he seemed to finish his search at the same time she wasn't sure if it was to her or to the room. It was only when he kept talking she realized it was for her. "There are ways of drawing out someone's power..." He considered her a long moment before shaking his head negatively. "...but I doubt you'd be interested in it. You still seem too green for that."

"Um..." She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer but asked the question anyway. "What does that usually involve?"

"Making someone uncomfortable, on a level they wouldn't normally deal with. But fear obviously doesn't matter or you would have reacted to the spell the two times you fell under it's sway. That's the most common way of drawing it out, you however, are very obviously not a common girl." He commented in such a way she knew it was a compliment and she blushed as he met her eyes knowingly after she'd finished a glance along his chest.

He'd watched her checking him out this time. She looked away from him to check the clock and cleared her throat. _"God it's only 11AM. How am I suppose to survive a day of this?"_

"It's all right." He commented before she could apologize again. "I don't mind if you look at me, most women appreciate my body, you are not alone."

She grumbled to her brain, giving herself a good mental kick in the pants. _"Great, give the ego man a even bigger boost, like he needs it. You are just under a lot of stress and are reacting poorly to it, that's all."_

"Can we watch a movie or something?" She managed to ask while keeping her eyes on his eyes and none of the rest of the visually appealing parts.

"If you like. I want to dress...some of the DVD's I have are here." He tapped a drawer before vanishing back into the bathroom.

She was glad to busy herself with something else, flipping through his wide selection curiously. Mostly action things but several comical ones she wouldn't have taken him as the sort for. Though it was wide enough it made her wonder how much time he spent outside of this small apartment. She pondered a couple romances but then pushed by, she didn't want that at the moment, her life was already the redheaded step child of romantic comedy. She instead picked out Kung-Fu panda, it was goofy enough and she liked it the one time she'd seen it before.

She carried the case with it toward the outside room, opening the DVD player to put it in and eyeing the row of remote's with hesitation. What one went to what she wasn't sure of and she didn't want to randomly push buttons, that never lead to anything good.

Though she found herself nearly leaping from her skin yet again when he leaned down next to her to pick up the correct one. He had the armorlike coat and shoulderpads back on and the impossibly long sword in sheath in the hand that didn't pick up the remote. "What is wrong with you?"

"You are too quiet! Don't do that!" She frowned at him having snuck up on her again. _"I bet he's not even trying!"_

"Would you prefer I stomp about like an oaf?" He asked, moving silently back to the couch and starting the tv before moving a switch at the bottom of the remote that seemed to control the DVD player then. "Are you ready?"

"Yes...I suppose." She nodded warily and took a seat next to him on the small love seat, it wasn't as if there was room to really sit somewhere else unless she wanted the floor, which seemed insulting so she took the open space next to him.

He watched her a long moment, making her swallow before he started the movie, raising a brow at it and as the movie progressed she found herself watching him as much as it. He seemed completely unimpressed with it, never laughed when it was funny, and only seemed to hold the vaguest amount of interest during the battle scenes.

It'd reached the point of the panda being beaten by the training field by the time she decided to ask. "You don't like it but you own it, why?"

"I didn't buy it." He pointed out immediately, as if worried she'd think otherwise. "Reno left it and several other movies in that case. I barely touch it, seems I'm justified."

"It's funny though!" She laughed at his attitude more than the movie. "It's a good movie, but if you don't like it you can pick something else instead, you watch a lot of them right?"

"I do, though I generally do so alone." He replied. "We can watch this."

"Not much point if you won't like it, gimme the remote." She reached over him to grab at it, frowning as he moved it out of her reach after dropping the blade he'd been holding the entire time to the carpet. He moved it further as she reached more. "Hey, come on, I'm trying to be nice so you aren't suffering the movie anymore for my sake."

"Shouldn't you be wanting to make me suffer for holding you here." He pointed out with an amused smile as she waved her arm ineffectually after his. His lips arching a bit more upward when she slipped and fell into his lap from her precarious leaning position. Her blush more than making up for the half hour he spent watching the pitiful film. She frowned though and reached forward more until he held his arm out further, grinning at her efforts as she reached all the way over him, one of her hands balancing her on his hip.

"Gimme the remote." She insisted, tugging on his sleeve ineffectually. "Gimme."

"I think I'm much more enjoying your struggle for it." He commented with the smile still in place. "I can watch a movie anytime, and this is far more entertaining."

She huffed in annoyance, blinking and blushing more as she realized just how much she'd leaned over him to reach for the remote, starting to move away but pausing as she felt his other arm curl around her. He was beautiful despite his great strength and she found herself trapped in those electric jade eyes and not quite willing to try to pull away. She could smell the musky soap and aftershave on his body and she found herself lingering longer than she should.

He pulled her closer before she had much time to think about it and she found herself absorbed in a demandingly powerful embrace. It wasn't as gentle as Ghaeleon or as obsessed as Lezard, but instead seemed to pull her into it and make her chase the demands as they were made. Her lips parting for his seeking tongue as she let out an almost purr when he curled his fingers into her hair and adjusted her head with more gentleness than she expected to make it easier on them both to breath. Her body easily moved on top of him after they'd continued kissing, she wasn't even certain how long they'd been at it when he broke from her slightly sore lip and began trailing kisses along her chin to her ear.

She found herself distracted tracing the perfect muscles of his chest, her eyes closed but easily able to picture it as her body tingled in response to the attention of his lips. She knew this wasn't right somehow, but it was certainly better than arguing over what movie to watch. The remote argument long forgotten as it hit the floor, freeing his second hand to rub her shoulder and caress her body along the side until his fingers were barely teasing her belly under her shirt. His teeth grazing the lobe of her ear.

She shuddered a little as his hands slipped higher, teasing over her nipple through the fabric of her bra. It was brazen but any protest was broken by his lips closing over hers again and she found thoughts of resistance quickly fading away.

Then the door was blown completely off it's hinges and she was behind Sephiroth so quickly she hadn't even had the chance to look at what had happened. She was wondering if her luck wasn't a blessing and a curse these days as she made sure her shirt was straight while glancing at the still smoking hallway. Feeling her abdomen turn a somersault as Sephiroth spoke, thinking the interruption more a curse for that split second.

"Rufus, do you think I'll allow you to get away with that." His deep baritone rever berating through her and making it a little hard to focus.

"Not about what you think." Rufus commented as the blonde stepped inside after Rude, Reno slinking in behind him. He held up a suitcase and tossed it to the floor. "Two million yen, as we agreed. I'm picking up the target in person as you requested. Unless you plan on breaking a contract...which I thought you did for no one."

"Things change." Sephiroth stated cooly, sword point following Rufus and blocking him from walking closer to Kagome. "You can keep the money. Consider this contract canceled as a result of your underlings attempting to trap my living quarters. Though I do expect you to pay for the damages."  
"Yes." Rufus smiled at him pushing some blonde bangs back out of his face, though they fell immediately back to where they'd been. "I thought you might say that...but then, if you think about it...you'd of never known if she wasn't here and you weren't looking after her. Which, I might add, is completely out of character for you. You don't think she's using some spell on you? Really? Is it that good that it even dupes the great Sephiroth?"

"Or perhaps I simply should have waited until you were done with her. It's been sometime sense you laid with a woman according to my sources." Rufus added crudely. "I don't particularly care if you want to have your way with her after the others have had a chance to look her over."

"Not happening Rufus. Even if what you say is true, your reactions are incredibly stupid. As I said, the contract is over." He pulled Kagome closer to him with his hand that wasn't on the Masamune. "Perhaps it's time I jumped ship."

"Well. I thought it would come to this." He touched his collar and she could hear the slight static that accompanied a radio transmitter. "Plan A continues."

Kagome looked to the window as she noticed a humming sound, blinking at seeing a helicopter with two guns on it's bottom pointed at the glass windows of the balcony. She frowned a little and glanced back to Sephiroth.

"See." Rufus said with a nonchalant shrug. "I don't care if we have to kill her here or she comes with us, but even you aren't going to protect her from the amount of firepower that can come into this place with my command. Besides, you should have known, I always get what I want Sephiroth. Even if it's from you and your lone wolf persona."

"Kagome." Sephiroth leaned his head down to whisper to her as Rufus continued his speech. "Do you trust me?"

"Bad time to ask that...but I guess..." She commented, it seemed better than telling him no if he had a plan. He was the strongest magician she'd yet seen after all. She wasn't even sure what happened at first after she asked her question.

She knew she'd been moved, and it seemed as if all sorts of magic exploded around in her in quick succession, first some sort of magic to make him faster, as if he needed it, then lightning curled from his hand backward to crash into the helicopter making it arch off course as bullets lit into the side of the building and likely destroyed the other occupants and their possessions. In a single swing of the blade he cut two of the three men inside, grazing Rude, causing a more serious wound to Reno and only barely missing Rufus before he leapt out the window with her, more lightning arching into the already out of control helicopter before she couldn't see them anymore.

"You could have warned me." Kagome frowned. "What about those other people?"

She wasn't even sure her question reached him but from the rumble of a laugh in his chest she assumed so. "I am the only person living on the higher floors at the moment. There shouldn't be any outright casualties, they'll bring the copter under control before that happens."

"So now what? They obviously aren't happy with you and want me." She didn't want to ask why he'd decided to protect her but it was seeming more and more likely that Sesshomaru's story had been true, that something had cursed her somehow and it was effecting those around her.

"I'm going to get a bit away and then you'll call your friends and we'll see if something can't be worked out a bit sooner. If he wants you alive now then something must have changed." Sephiroth reasoned, landing them several miles from where they'd started and giving her the change for the public phone. "Be quick though, you'd be surprised how far that little weasel's grasp reaches."

**End Chapter**

So, a bit of Rufus, that cruel bastard hehe. Sephiroth being all awesome and such, some fluff/rawr times. All together I'd say a pretty full chapter.

-Aura


	18. C17: Threads Tighten

**Chapter Seventeen:** _**Threads Tighten**_

_**It is with our passions as it is with fire and water; they are good servants, but bad masters.**_

**-Roger L'Estrange**

After speaking with Professor Curtiss they came to decide on meeting at Albel's apartment, it wasn't in his name, and very likely wouldn't be an expected place to meet. From there they would have time to figure out if they were going to hide her or not.

She had to admit the nearly empty apartment wasn't really what she expected, it wasn't dirty except for a few pieces of paper near the floor where the phone was, and some dishes that weren't done in the sink. There was a old thirteen inch tv that had a lot of static and only played in black and white. That was connected to a PS2 and a couple of games were around it. There was a futon with blankets that were messed up but looked used. It was rather small and empty, though Kagome wasn't even sure what she would have expected.

_"More weapons."_ was the only thing to come to mind.

The way Albel glared at Sephiroth made her wonder if he wasn't thinking of sharp implements himself as the two slipped into the room. "Hey shivers, litter boy, Pasty said you would be here sooner, they want you to look at the gateway given your skill in the arcane. Said you might be able to give them some different perspective and some other mystical nonsense. Took you long enough to get here."

"There were things we needed to do to make certain we evaded Rufus' notice." Sephiroth commented, rather calm himself, though there was an edge of amusement as he noted the dislike the red eyed boy was sending him. "They expect me to believe you can look out for her yourself? We may as well gift wrap her and hand her over now."

"You got a problem litter boy we can duke it out now, but I figure that wouldn't be too subtle, you are capable of subtle right?" Albel returned with a scoff, picking up a cup with coffee and taking a long drink. "Think you can get over there without destroying half the city?"

"I never said I'd go over there at all. What does this gateway matter to me?" Sephiroth asked, leaning on a wall as if getting comfortable.

Kagome was getting steadily more annoyed as she glanced between the two posturing men, what the hell was wrong with them anyway? We're all the guys she knew high on testosterone lately?

"Both of you SHUT UP!" She finally snapped at them. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Sure thing shivers." Albel smirked at her outburst. "I ain't the one hindering progress here, some protector, probably just spying to see what he can find out."

"Then why are you cooperating?" Sephiroth didn't reply to Kagome's attitude at all, it was too fun baiting the boy. "You distrust me but invite me into your home?"

"I sure seem attached to it don't I?" Albel chuckled. "I'll miss this futon, it was more comfortable than the last few. Besides, I'm just following orders, I can't help with mystical garbage, I don't know or care to know it."

"I'm sure there is a great deal you don't know." Sephiroth returned but pushed away from the wall again. Fun as it was to irritate Albel, the boy was right, he would accomplish nothing if he just stayed here. "You okay with staying with this kid Kagome?"

"I'll be fine." She was getting good at lying. She didn't actually want to stay alone with Albel at all, but if it could get everything fixed so her life wouldn't be so insane she was okay with that.

"I shouldn't be too long." Sephiroth stated coldly before leaving out the door, closing it as he went. Leaving Kagome to stand in the mostly empty apartment with a boy that more often frightened or angered her than anything. She really wished they'd of picked anyone else...

"You not gonna fall apart on me are you shivers?" Albel asked, watching her after litter boy left.

"Don't call me that." Kagome grumbled, staring at him, she was still annoyed he'd been ignoring her earlier and anger was good, better to hang onto it then to give into fear.

"When you make it not true I'll find another nickname." He replied with a shrug, pushing himself up from the ground to his feet with a lazy grace. "Now then, it's down to the boiler room for us."

"What why?" Kagome blinked at the bizarre suggestion.

"Well, this Rufus or whatever has as far a reach as litter boy says, then he might figure out I've been staying here, and he'll at least search the apartment. Most fools don't look through the whole building. Come on, and don't make a fuss, there's that whole subtly thing I was talking about, attempt to have some." Albel opened the door, gesturing her out after looking along the hallway.

She found her anger starting to be replaced with nervousness as she followed his directions down the hall and down the stairs into a basement that looked as if it should have been condemned ages ago; the paint was faded or completely flaked off, there was rust all over everything metal, the floor was covered in dust, and the lightning flickered several times before finally coming on.

_"It's like walking into a horror movie."_ She thought, rubbing her arms. _"This is the part where I yell at the screen for the girl to run like hell."_

"I get all the crap jobs." Albel commented, sitting on a bench that looked as if it had been a more recent addition to the place. "They could have sent someone else to babysit the quivering fool."

"Hey!" Kagome scowled at his comments. "You could try to have a ounce of kindness you know...I don't want to be here either. You don't gotta be such a jerk."

After eyeing a bug crawl under the boiler she rethought her idea of sitting on the floor and sat on the bench next to him with a huff, at least it was wide enough that she didn't have to touch him.

"Somethin' is bothering you more than usual shivers." He observed, leaning a bit forward and watching her face as she continued to look away from him in her annoyance. "I know you tend to jump emotions like a rabbit with a dog at it's tail...but usually not so quick like this. You actually are frightened of this Rufus loser."

"He shot up a whole building trying to kill me..." Kagome sighed as she said it, still not looking at Albel, she figured he'd just call her an idiot for even mentioning it. "Of course I'm scared...I can't do anything against that."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Albel shrugged in a dismissive way. "He's not of consequence, I'm quite practiced at hiding out away from that sort of fool. He'll have a hissy fit when he can't find you on camera somewhere, search the houses of everyone else before ever coming here at all."

"Why's that?" Kagome finally looked back at the strange kid that was sort of her friend, sort of her feared bully. Right now it was good to have anyone on her side.

"Well, I'm the one no one trusts or likes. Least reason for you to be anywhere with me." Albel answered without blinking. "It wasn't just the lack of magic that they picked me. I think they wanted to pick Lezard, but he got caught up with something at that big manor of his. I figure they went there first."

"He okay?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Glasses? He'll be able to handle the idiots they send his way." Albel replied with a roll of his eyes. "Worse that would happen is they'll ruffle that gay velvet jacket of his."

Kagome shook her head once at Albel's aggressive nature but had to smile a little, in the circumstances, it was nice not to have to think about it. In his own way he was reassuring her, she appreciated that.

"Didn't have time to get a sleeping bag. There's a blanket in the backpack under the bench here. You can sleep on the bench when you get tired." He said when she didn't respond to his comment after a while. "It's getting late and once this Rufus idiot gets serious couldn't say how much time we'll get to rest."

"Okay..." Kagome yawned a little at the mention of sleeping, it had gotten late running around the city all day to make sure they'd evaded Rufus on their way here. "Where are you going to sleep though?"

"The floor." Albel answered, shifting to sit there even as he said it. Pulling out the small blanket and tossing it to her. "It's warm enough in here though, might want to use it as a pillow."

"You can't sleep on the floor." Kagome's nose wrinkled at the idea. "There are bugs in here, I saw them."

"Figures you'd be afraid of a few creepy crawly's shivers, you think you'll survive if I turn out the light? Might make the earth quake so much you give us away." He mocked in amusement, leaning his back against the bench at it's edge for support. He closed his eyes as he finished his statement.

Though they popped right back open again as he felt a sharp kick to his side. "STOP..." she gave a small pause as her scream echoed off the walls, wincing at her own noise given they were suppose to be laying low, then added in silent rage. "...calling me shivers!"

He blinked at her slowly after her unexpected assault and yell, he knew enough that she hadn't screamed so loudly the neighbors would think it was anything out of the ordinary, but the fact that she'd actually kicked him when his eyes were closed left him silently considering her.

"What? I'm serious." She finally commented as he continued to hold her gaze for a long time, her moment of bravado passed as she realized a better plan would have been shutting up and going along.

"Serious about what shivers?" Albel asked in his perilous voice, the words intoned slowly but deliberately as he moved back onto the bench, putting an arm across her lap as he watched her from the closed distance. "You don't want me to sleep on the floor...what sort of alternative are you offering?"

Kagome blushed at the very obvious implications of that and stuttered. "W..what? How dare you even..."

She was interrupted when he leaned in and put his face so close to hers she thought he was going to kiss her full on the lips. It made her stomach do somersaults she didn't think previously possible as the butterflies inside migrated to her heart to make it flutter.

"Even what?" He whispered, the warmth of his breath instantly noticeable against her skin. "Why are you always so angry with me anyway?"

"Because you always seem to think you are faultless even though you are only rude." She answered, though she'd dropped into a whisper, uncertain what to do at the close distance. His eyes were possessive and dangerous, but held a lust unlike she'd ever seen, and knowing she was the target of the rarely witnessed feelings she had a hard time looking away.

"That's the secret Kagome." Albel answered, leaning a bit more forward but off to one side, kissing the edge of her mouth as one of his hands held down one of hers to the bench. "I'm not faultless. Often better and, rarely, a little worse than most of the fools out there, I'm just honest about it. I'm no more prideful than any of the rest."

She froze as he kissed the side of her lips, but he stopped there and finished his statement, staring at her again. "I'm not sure why you're afraid of me, they're all much more capable of wanton destruction than I."

"You are much more willing to use your power than they are." Kagome pointed out. She half wanted to tell him to back off, but even the aggressive contact was comforting somehow. "Are you really surprised?"

"Suppose not." He grinned a bit, and she felt all her insides tense at once when he took her other hand and held them both down, leaning his face close to hers again. "But I don't really wanna discuss the other fools at all. They aren't nearly as worthy of my attention as the creature I have right here in front of me."

She had already figured he'd had a crush on her, but the compliment was so rare coming from him it somehow meant more, albeit in a deranged way, than the many others she'd gotten lately. She swallowed a bit, half wanting to tell him to back off, and not really sure what else she wanted...

"You going to run away again Shivers?" It was a challenge, she was certain of it, and he was there next to her, smelling vaguely of freshly cut timbre. Seeming rather amused as he watched her, the sparkle of his red eyes pushing her to retreat. She knew if she backed down she'd never stop being called shivers.

Instead, she leaned in, letting her eyes slide closed as she kissed him. It was surprising how soft his lips were, she'd expected something rougher and while they weren't quite velvety the way his grasp tightened around her wrists and held her firmly in place when she went to move her hands made her heart race in a way she didn't expect.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing at her lips only a moment before slipping along her teeth experimentally. She found herself mimicking him and the deep throated whimper he offered when she returned the favor of searching only pushed her further. The fact that she was making out with someone she'd pegged as a homicidal maniac hadn't quite passed her thoughts yet...

He broke off the heavy embrace long enough to push the bench from the wall and lay her across it, his speed making it hard for her to catch much of a breath with which to form a protest before he'd put the blanket behind her head as a pillow and leaned down to resume, the short pause only seeming to heighten the carnal demand of his lips. It was as if his overwhelming desire was infecting her. She couldn't quite grasp the way it made her feel when his teeth teased along her bottom lip and he shoved both her arms above her head to hold them with a single hand as the other traced her body.

He was far more forward and possessive than any of the men in her life had been, but he held a frightened edge to his zealous if willful affection that held her hypnotized. An antagonistic dance moment to moment, as if was both in completely controlling of their embrace yet also fearful that at any time that authority would be stolen away.

She felt her bra being moved up above her breasts, shoved aside as if were a obstacle, his hand tracing her breast before he broke off another short moment to lick his finger. Drawing the wetness across her nipple and grinding into her hips with his as he began to kiss along her jawline to her ear, suckling on the lobe a moment and growling in echo when she moaned at his efforts.

It was as if her entire body was humming in accordance to the buttons he pushed, some part of her mind was screaming bloody murder for how inappropriate this was, but it might as well have come down with laryngitis. It was as if each kiss, each caress, each press of his hand or hips against hers set her body aflame in ways she hadn't realized were possible.

He tugged the sweatpants she'd had to borrow from Sephiroth down, his free hand sliding between her legs and teasing over her womanhood her as the trail of his lips reached her exposed breast. His tongue flicking over the nipple the same time his dexterous fingers drug nails along the inside of her thigh.

The wide variety of pleasurable attention made her shiver and he pulled her up again, pressing her into a kiss as he mentally cursed the school uniform for having a belt.

**End Chapter**

All us fans of Albel out there wish he'd hold us down and do naughty things to us, everyone knows it's true :P Anyway, whew, that was fun to write...now people can't bug me that Albel didn't get a kiss yet... rawr!

-Aura

To my reviewers:

As always thanks for all the wonderful attention, it makes me feel happy other people enjoy my insanity.

_DeathNoteMaker_ - Rufus is always an asshole...as for others being involved, can't yet say...

_Black Firelight_ - Ha!...Ha! All sorts of Albel!

_Ringo_ - I haven't decided yet. I sort of use this as a creative outlet to do with what I will as I go along. Very little planning goes into this compared to almost any other fiction I work on.


	19. C18: Layers of Dimensions

**Chapter Eighteen:** _**Layers of Dimensions**_

_It is a monstrous thing that I will say, but I will say it all the same: I find in many things more restraint and order in my morals than in my opinions, and my lust less depraved than my reason._

_**-Michel de Montaigne**_

Albel was still tugging at the belt when he let out a deep growl, breaking the kiss and tilting his head back to look upward, as if he could see through the concrete ceiling. "Damn, if they came here already they're on to us..."

Kagome had been pushing herself closer until he started to speak, blinking and pulling herself away to readjust her clothes with a blush to rival every other her cheeks had ever sported. Even as Albel slipped toward the door and motioned her back she scowled at her own actions.

Not that it wasn't pleasurable...but ew...it was Albel...

She shivered again and rubbed her arms.

_"I have to be cursed."_ She thought to herself with the frown still firmly in place. _"Why would I keep acting like this? What if someone hadn't come? It wasn't like I had plans to sleep with him...but..."_

She even knew where things had been heading, just a few moments ago she'd been more than willing to do anything he'd wanted...she'd burned with lust like she'd never experienced and it only made her more uncomfortable. She wanted to be someone else, or somewhere else, or just about anything not in the current situation.

"Much as I appreciate your mood swings shivers, now ain't the time to start crying." Albel commented smoothly as he glanced back at her, his claw appearing over his arm just before he flexed the bladed 'fingers' to test their movement. "Been a while since I've gone all out...they deserve it...now listen Kagome. Take the shaft in the back there, it'll lead you out into an alley, go left until you reach the video store. Go inside and call Curtiss from the pay-phone there, he'll pick you up."

He was unhappy, to say the least, about the interruption. The fact that she was about to burst into tears only helped to frustrate him further, she was more than willing before they'd arrived upstairs. He would have to take out his anger by spilling their blood.

"What? I thought I was suppose to stay with you?" Kagome asked, she didn't like Albel but the idea of being alone when she was being hunted was enough to make him a better option.

"Plans change shivers." Albel replied, leaning over and kissing her cheek, grinning as she pulled back with a frown. "Whole new reason for that nickname now. Get going, I'll draw them off for a while but I'm not sure how long it'll work."

_"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" _Kagome sighed and lowered her shoulders in defeat as she went to leave in the way he directed. It was tiny and she was glad she wasn't too tall as she crawled through, grumbling softly to herself.

It took her a while, and the screams from behind her didn't make her feel any better about herself. _"It has to be a curse, I'd of never done that normally... I can't believe I let Albel feel me up...and damn, did it have to feel so good? No no, it was bad, it was very very bad."_

She grit her teeth, looking at a grate that went out into the alley, she'd have to separate it from the wall to get out. After making sure she couldn't see anyone, she tugged at the edges until they lifted free and pulled herself out into the alley. She frowned as the legs of the sweatpants got wet with the dirty water here but couldn't dwell on that, looking around again before taking a brisk pace left toward the video store Albel had mentioned.

Screams still echoed softly and she was glad she'd been sent away from it, she was certain she did not want to see what was happening to those people considering the claw-like weapon Albel had gotten just before she'd left.

_"He's even a liar."_ She kept trying to think negative things about him. _"He said he didn't do magic."_

She slipped into the video store when she reached it, not noticing anyone working up front she walked to the phone and lifted it, digging for change before inserting it and dialing her house, waiting for a while.

"Hello?" It was Ed, he sounded confused, as if he wasn't sure how to answer her phone.

"Ed...I need to talk to Professor Curtiss...I had to leave Albel's...they apparently showed up too soon and he told me to go to a video store up the road." Kagome explained quickly, surprised herself at how quickly she could talk. "Is he there?"

"No, he's out closer to the site." Ed answered. "I'll call him right away, wait there Kagome."

She was about to reply but heard the click of his hanging up and set the receiver on her end back on the machine, it wasn't quite what she'd expected but she just had to relax. Likely Albel was chopping apart the people that had come for her and Professor Curtiss was apparently the leader, that meant he should be powerful enough on his own even if she hadn't seen him do much casting of his own.

Kagome turned back to the room, wondering if anyone actually worked here at all, no one had been in the room since she'd arrived. _"If they heard me talking you'd think they'd come out so they wouldn't risk shoplifters."_

She peered over the counter but couldn't see much of the backroom and still didn't see anyone, but calling hello and bringing attention to herself when she was trying to hide seemed self-defeating. She shrugged and turned toward the door when it opened, freezing as she saw it was a blonde instead of the cinnamon haired professor she'd been expecting.

"All this for you..." Rufus commented with a unimpressed baritone as he looked her over coolly. "You apparently can't protect yourself...this lost memory bit seems extreme, but it's all for the best I suppose..."

"Go away." Kagome interrupted, backing toward the back room, hoping there was another exit there. "Leave me alone."

"Come now, we won't hurt you much...you've been quite a costly creature to acquire." Rufus commented in irritation, pushing blonde bangs back from his face only for them to fall in front of his eyes again a moment later. "More average looking than I would expect for all the fuss."

"Excuse me?" She frowned, her feathers ruffled by the insult even if she wasn't in the best position she was getting very tired of all of this. "What is the matter with you? What do you want with me anyway?"

"Hmm, that overpaid samurai wannabe might have been telling the truth." He commented as he walked closer to her, observing her with brilliant blue eyes. "You don't really seem like a powerful magic-user to me, perhaps you really are innocent in all this."

"Doesn't anyone listen!" She protested, fists balling as she glared at him. "Get away and leave me alone, we'll figure it out on our own."

"You've done stunningly so far on that." Rufus chuckled at her, taking her hand and pulling her toward the exit. "Well, you'll find I have a stronger willpower than many of the other fools fawning over you. Come on...we'll..."

The blonde paused as he turned to find himself facing the sharp end of a spear. Jade Curtiss was eyeing him with red eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke. "From what I've heard of you President Rufus you are likely much too in love with yourself to fall prey to such a spell."

Rufus raised a brow. "You removed my guards, impressive, but do you really think you can avoid us forever?"

"Long enough at any rate." Jade replied. "Kagome, come on."

Kagome sighed, kicking Rufus in the shin and sticking her tongue out at him in small shows of her frustration in the whole situation before walking away toward Jade. The older professor moved faster than she expected but she could tell he'd dove forward and used the staff piece of the weapon in a whirlwind before it hit her very temporary captor with enough force that the crack that resounded was a little sickening. She swallowed as she looked where he was bleeding around him on the floor.

"Did you have to do that?" She asked nervously to her Professor. The spear he had a moment before was gone and his expression had returned safely to neutral.

"Better than to have him come after us." Jade replied. "Come on, we won't have a long time. We believe we've discovered how to open the gate, but we need you there."

"Oh." She nodded, glancing back again to the bleeding man that had been out to kidnap her nervously, he hadn't actually hurt her. Somehow she doubted she'd survive as well next time if she was captured again, assuming the man survived.

She crawled into the passager side of the car and looked at her lap numbly as they drove, it was all a bit too much as of late, whatever this entire thing was, it needed to end now, she was becoming someone she wasn't because of it.

_"Or am I just showing my true colors?"_ She thought with worry as she thought back to all the men she'd gotten far too intimate with as of late. _"Is there really just something very wrong with me or is it some strange curse?"_

Even the guy back there had called it a curse though so she'd have to just go along and try to discover what was wrong. She sighed some and Jade glanced to her as they drove. "It's not your fault you know."

"I guess." She said with a sigh. "I just...it's all so bizarre. Whatever it is, it needs to end."

Jade smirked as he parked. "Come on, Lezard, Edward, and Professor Ghaeleon should have things ready by this time."

The whole shrine seemed infused with power, it was a wonder she hadn't felt it across the city, but she didn't realize until they were halfway up the steps to her home. She had to pause a moment to adjust to the sudden change of atmosphere but after Jade helped her steady herself she nodded to him and continued up the staircase to the top.

It added to the surreal nature of her life lately, the spirtual part of her, some invisible world just beyond her site was alight, on fire and storming with all manner of magic just below the surface of an extremely serene real world. It was just like her life, on the surface everyone saw her as normal, average, in control, but in reality she was a bubbling pot of emotional turmoil.

She moved into the shed where the well was and her eyes widened a bit. The well seemed to be the center-point of all this energy, somehow it made her warm inside, as if it was very familiar. Kagome was at the bottom of the steps at the wells edge, preparing to climb inside when a hand caught her and she blinked curiously at what she'd been doing, it has seemed very natural.

"Kagome, be careful." It was Edward, he'd been the closest one. "We'll be opening it soon, some of the others will be going with you. I'll be staying here with Wendy and Professor Curtiss. We aren't certain what's on the other side so everyone else will be accompanying you except for Albel, he's still harrying the enemy and will be on guard duty when he's finished."

"What about my family?" Kagome asked nervously. "They'll be back in another few days from their trip."

"We hope you'll be back by then, and if not, then we'll have to adjust, but we'll keep them safe." Edward promised kindly, patting her back. "Look out for yourselves, it's another world were opening here. Kagome, we think you are the key, you jump in first and the rest will follow."

She nodded, blushing a bit as she glanced at the group coming with her. Lezard, Ghaleon, and Sephiroth...the only good thing was that Albel and other boys she'd crawled all over wouldn't be there...but it wasn't a good thing...why couldn't she take the men that didn't want to get into her pants. Or who she wouldn't completely mind letting them.

She closed her eyes and leapt over the edge, she had to get whatever this curse was removed as fast as possible!

**End Chapter**

This puts me at 3,000 words into NaNo. Gonna be spending my words trying to update a lot of my fictions so many of them will hopefully be getting some love in the coming days.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks as always for all the people reviewing my fiction :) Albel will be back eventually, he's busy atm!


	20. C19: Cruel Twist of Fate

**Chapter Ninteen:** _**Cruel Twist of Fate**_

_The sense of war, the extraordinary bravery of the Allied armies, the numbers, the losses, the real suffering that disappears in time and commemorative oratory, are not marked out in any red guidebook of the emotions, but they are present if you look._

_**-John Vinocur**_

There was a strange sensation of free-falling and the air around her in the small tunnel of the well changed to stars. It was beautiful and strangely familiar, her feet touching down a moment later on dirt. She could see open sky above, it was the only thing that kept Kagome from commenting that it hadn't worked. She blinked a moment later when Ghaelon tugged her away from a spot where Sephiroth had landed.

"Um…thanks." She said sheepishly. Though her companions didn't seem to have the intention of waiting and she found herself floating up a moment later into a forest that wasn't very healthy looking. It was mostly brown or going that color, with only a few hints of green here and there. It made her frown slightly. "What on earth?"

"There." Sephiroth pointed to a single tree that still looked healthy in the distance rising above the others. Starting to walk that way when a strange large bee thing dove at the warrior only to be sliced neatly, he was impossibly quick with the long sword. Though there was a large swarm of them coming up out of the trees. "It seems we were expected."

"I doubt they were expecting us specifically." Ghaeleon stated smoothly, raising his hands in a series of gestures as the sky started to darken. Lezard was doing the same.

"Curl across the land and cut open the skies. Tornado!" Ghaeloen called out.

Lezard wasn't far behind. "The sapphire light burns deep in hell. Witness their sins and call forth the day of judgment. Pale Flare!"

Between the raging tornado and the burst of blue fire curling across the insects very few got close, and those unfortunate enough to do so were sliced down by swift strikes of the silver haired warrior's blade.

Her skin was crawling, her hair on end with the electricity in the air caused by the spells going off around her. She could only watch as the destructive magic cut down the monstrous insects. By the time the wind and sparks finished she couldn't see any but a few of the creatures flying away from them.

"Well, whatever they were expecting, it likely wasn't us." Sephiroth commented with a grin. "Perhaps you lot are more useful than I was expecting."

"I'd take that as a compliment if it wasn't coming from a thug." Lezard quipped before Ghaelon gestured at them both with a shushing sound.

Another figure landed nearby, a beautiful young man with silver hair like many of her companions. He had a strange boa like object over his right shoulder and a kimono with armor over it. He had two swords settled in his sash and was eyeing the group, looking past Sephiroth and his sword despite the fact he'd turned to face him with the sword drawn.

"Priestess." Sesshomaru's deep voice gave her a series of bizarre images in her mind. Though they were jumbled and she couldn't grasp any single one. "You are late, there are things here that have changed that even the gods cannot undo. You have quite a harem here."

"Care to…" Lezard stopped when Ghaelon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I just want whatever went wrong fixed." Kagome said with a sigh. "I'm not sure how much longer I can handle this curse."

"I do not have Ah Un, but if we fly we'll arrive more quickly." Sesshomaru replied, looking at the rest. "You are magic users can you follow?"

"Yes." Ghaelon replied, raising a brow at the strange creature that had come to help. He recognized him by the description Jade had given, and as he'd been the one to inform them as to this whole issue. Though he didn't trust him he finally nodded after a moment and gestured around them, muttering lightly, at least he lifted himself, Sephiroth and Kagome. He let Lezard cast his own spell, which the young man was fine with and before long they were on their way.

Kagome was eyeing the ground uncomfortably and holding her skirt down, Ghaleon was controlling her movement as opposed to her doing it and that was fairly nerve-wracking. Though she occasionally saw one of those insects, usually it was about the time one of the others were overkilling it with a spell. She had to admit, the pair of wizards were quite useful, even if she very much didn't like free-floating toward their destination when anyone on the ground could look up her skirt.

Eventually they touched down at a flattened pleataue on the side of a mountainous area and she noticed there was a shrine there and a lovely woman leaning back eating grapes at one of the seats. The feeling around her made her realize after a moment that this woman must be holy. She was left gaping at the first Kami she'd ever seen, and it left her not knowing what to say.

"Sesshomaru." The woman sneered, and her tone of voice made it obvious she didn't like Kagome for some reason. "This is the girl. Why do you care about her? I heard you were against humans."

"Removing the curse will bother Naraku. Though the damage to Inuyasha was done already, I would prefer to see him dead…as I imagine many here will before much longer."

"I can't just remove the spell, you know that. It would take away my abilities…I can augment it to allow her to remember though it is a cruel thing you ask for." The woman replied.

"Perhaps Kagome should be asked." Sephiroth interjected, making her smile slightly given the slight glare the woman offered him. He didn't even flinch.

"Well then girl, what do you want?" the Kami asked. "Quick with it now."

"If there's something wrong with me or my past I'd rather know or remember." Kagome said honestly. Though she wasn't too sure she wouldn't end up regretting the decision.  
It was fortunate for the attendant that her goddess still didn't know what she had done. Or she'd of been punished for certain. If she could fix it with them remaining none the wiser, that would be for the best. She wasn't certain she could simply silence Sesshomaru.

""Kagome Higurashi, the lady priestess and reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. Let me touch your soul and spin the threads of your fate." The Kami intoned, making Kagome freeze and the men with her eye the Kami like they wanted to chop her apart, though they stayed. "What once was lost now you'll find, return to you a piece of mind. Through clearer sight now you must decide, into which heart your faith shall reside. Let the thoughts now intertwined, grow easy with maid's decline."

Kagome got quiet and then threw her hands up to her head as it felt suddenly warm and then as if it was exploding, information rushing back in glimpses of images and the memories of her life in the feudal era returning to banish false happenings. She also got a general view of the original spell, and her mind grasped the fact that this 'curse' in the shape of a love spell would last until she picked one of her many suitors…

Though looking around at the three concerned expressions she immediately knew that was an impossible thing for her to do right now. Then, as the memories hit her and she matched them up with today she felt tears filling her eyes and she glanced to Sesshomaru.

"Your brother…Inuyasha…Naraku killed him?" Kagome asked shakily. "What about Miroku, Sango, Shippou?"

"As far as I know the rest of your ban survived." Sesshomaru replied with his usual lack of concern. "What you do now is up to you."

"Wait…" Kagome took a step toward him, she could still feel the tears stinging her eyes, they'd started to fall along her cheeks but she wanted to ask. "Did you help me because of Inuyasha? You want to avenge him?"

"Do not insult me with such insinuations priestess. I wanted Naraku to have another thorn." Sesshomaru paused long enough to glance over the rest of the group with her. "Or thorns, in his side."

Then he'd vanished in a ball of light, speeding off again. The Kami gestured to them with the departure of the demon lord. "Be off with you then."

"Kagome…are you all right?" Ghaelon asked, ignoring the creature shooing them. "What happened?"

"Let's just talk somewhere else?" She asked, it was hard enough not to burst into sobs, she wasn't sure how much longer she would make it.

"Of course." Ghaelon reached out, murmuring.

"Ghaelon don't you…" Was all Lezard managed to mutter before both Ghaelon and Kagome vanished from sight. "Damn wizard…well, come on ninja boy, they're probably back by the well already. I didn't know he was a teleporter. More clever than I would have given him credit for."

_**Elsewhere in the Sky…**_

Ghaelon whisked Kagome away in an instant, and as she recovered from her dizziness she realized again that she was floating, that there was a puffy white thing beneath her that looked at first like a overstuffed blanket but then after a few moments of disorientation she realized that they were just incredibly high.

"You are welcome to cry if you need to Kagome…you just seemed not to want to near everyone else." Ghaleon whispered, his tone with a gentle understanding that reminded her that she did indeed need to cry.

She threw her arms around him a moment later, relieved at the chance to sob while someone held her. Even if some of her tears were the fault of her having betrayed the idea of wanting to be with Inuyasha and having forgotten about him. She couldn't help but think that if her memories had been fine that somehow she could have saved the half-demon she for now could remember being so close to.

Choosing someone else to love? That seemed an impossibility right then, even if she was very fond of many of the others she had met, even if she'd been acting unlike herself in the way she was attracted to them, that wasn't love. Her heart was much too broken for her to even think about starting to end this stupid curse. And somehow, it seemed like a very very poor idea to choose someone she was uncertain of.

Ghaelon just patted her back, let her sob for a long while, and offered her handkerchief when she leaned back. She had to smile lightly, even if it was a spell pushing his actions to be kind to her, she still appreciated it.

"Thanks." She murmured before blowing her nose and wiping it off, trying to calm a bit…she couldn't cry forever.

"Do you want us to fell this Naraku person?" Ghaelon asked, which made her look up surprised at him.

"It's…Naraku's not that easy to find or to fell." Kagome commented. "Besides, I don't want you all to put yourselves in danger for my sake. You are only here cause of a spell…some weird cruel twist of fate I guess. I couldn't forgive myself if I used that. As it is I'm not sure what I think about…"

She drifted off as he took both her cheeks. She stared back into his crimson gaze, his elf like face softer than she was used to seeing it. She could feel his breath on her neck when he spoke. "Kagome, whatever this is, I know what I feel now, and if this person has harmed you, it would be more insulting to me if you were to refuse me the chance to defend you than it would be for you to push away my aid. I care about you. Spell or otherwise, I'd like to think we'll always at least be friends. You would let friends defend you just as you defend them yes?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes…but, I just worry when this ends you will only be bitter with me."

"Regardless of what happens, I know that you were not responsible, even if I am sad or negative, I am logical enough to know the real source of those issues." Ghaleon said with a light shrug, stroking her cheek gently. "This creature caused all this pain did it not? It's the one that got me involved. It is our business as much as yours now."

"You're right." Kagome sighed. Even if she felt like it was somehow her fault, Naraku had involved all of them, they had as much of a right as she did to want to see him dead. "So should we find the rest and bring them back here?"

"Someone will have to stay on the other side to keep the gate stable." Ghaelon replied with a single shake of his head. "Though we can send a message across asking if they'd like to send anyone else to aid things I figure between the three of us we can handle it. Would you really want them to send Albel?"

"No." Kagome replied immediately then repeated more slowly. "No. I just am concerned, I've seen Naraku do horrible things. I don't want anyone else hurt."

"Then best to destroy him before he hurts anyone else yes?" Ghaelon asked, making her laugh and earning a curious expression.

"Sorry…just…you always have such a logical explanation." She smiled at him. "I think you're right. Though won't the other two be worried?"

"I told them both if we got split up to return to our point of origin in this realm." Ghaelon answered, holding a hand out too her. "I doubt they'll be back yet but we can return and I can contact Professor Curtiss if you wish."

"Sure." Kagome nodded, blushing lightly when she took his offered hand. This time when she was paying closer attention she noticed the transfer process – while dizzying, was also comfortably warm. His magic still had a edge to it that made her nervous but not as much as Lezard's often did. He made her feel safe, and that also made her uncomfortable.

They returned and she was left while he cast his spell to look around, frowning at how much the forest had died compared to when she'd first discovered this place and released Inuyasha. Her eyes stung at the reminder of her lost first love, but she had already cried so much that she was able to resist starting up again, she still had Ghaelon's handkerchief in her hand, but she folded it and put it in a pocket. Being taken by surprise when a small ball of fur slammed into her side; clinging onto her.

"Kagome!" Shippou was near tears himself, the fox relieved and sad to see his friend returned. "We thought Naraku must have gotten you too!"

"Kagome." Miroku and Sango followed the fox in smothering her with hugs. Making her laugh and hug them back, almost ready to cry all over again at seeing them from relief alone.

"Guys…There's…a lot of things I need to tell you about." She said, glancing back to Ghaelon at the well. "Good news is: We have some new allies against Naraku."

She tugged them over to the well, knowing she would need to explain as quickly as possible, it was likely Sephiroth and Lezard wouldn't be far off and who knew what back up would be coming soon. She sighed, wishing she had Tylenol as she started trying to explain all that had happened as best she could.

**End Chapter**

Whee, so, a bit of an augment at least to her spell though not canceling it out just making her more aware of other things. Poor girl, remembering who and what she felt for Inuyasha after learning he was dead.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sailorjennifer_ – Other people will return sometime. Sesshomaru is pretty much almost done or done at this point in the story. There will be things with Naraku to finish and then Kagome will return to her time with all the usual suspects back.

_Vampiric Insticts_ – Aw well I'm glad you like them all even if you don't know them really.

_Black Firelight_ – Took a while but I got it!

_Geniusly-Unique_ – I don't look at sex as something that makes you impure. I know a lot of people do but maybe it's cause I'm older and just don't look at sex as something bad? I dunno. Either way no, her powers wouldn't poof. Also – no SessKag for this story at least cause I have a lot of stories with them as the main pair.

_GintsukiKyu_ – Hope you enjoy it.

_MizukixTsukiyomi _– It's very possible I'll throw in new people or not upon her return from the feudal era. Just depends on what strikes my fancy really.

_DreamBeamz _– Hope you like this one too!


	21. C20: Death of a Tyrant

**Chapter Twenty:** _**Death of a Tyrant**_

"_Vengeance taken will often tear the heart and torment the conscience."_

_**-Arthur Schopenhauer**_

Kagome sighed as she finished the story, which was needlessly long and frustrating and that her friends had paused several times, or introductions had interrupted as Sephiroth and Lezard returned, then again when Jade came through the well. Which she could feel right away. She'd left out the more sordid details but gave a rather long catching up of her life since she'd left her friends only about two weeks before though it felt longer with her fuzzy double memories.

After she'd left they had continued to hunt Naraku but they'd been caught in one of his traps involving a spider demon. He did favor the insect demons, always had, though when they'd gone to find them and been trapped Inuyasha killed the demon and got the rest of them free but he died in the process taken by the beasts poison shortly after everyone else got free. They'd already had a funeral for him, where they'd been surprised to see Sesshomaru attended from a distance.

Kagome cried all over again, hugging her friends and sniffling by the time the exchange of events until then had been traded. She was going to have to really spend time adjusting, Inuyasha had been her first love. She'd crushed on Hojo, but it was different with Inuyasha. It would be very hard for her. Harder after all she'd been through when she couldn't remember him. It would be treacherous to his memory to make any sort of quick decision or possibly one at all…which left a lot of people suffering the curse Naraku had arranged. Even when they killed him, which she didn't doubt would happen after she'd seen what her new friends were capable of, it wouldn't remove the spell. She would be stuck with just as many problems once Naraku had been killed – then she didn't know if the well would close permanently but it seemed a possibility.

She was fairly numb when they began a conversation about Naraku and how they could possibly hunt him down and finish him once and for all. Somehow it wasn't very important just then, it seemed hard to think that very much was.

Meanwhile, they decided they would wait for another ambush, expecting he wouldn't wait too long after their display. Use one of his creatures to track him down and finish him from there. Mention of him having possibly hidden his heart somewhere only made Lezard laugh and comment that 'there will be nothing able to hide between the lot of us. We're hardly fresh hedge wizards gathered here.'

"Regardless of what you are capable of, don't underestimate Naraku." Sango said, still sitting near Kagome trying to comfort her. "He's tricky, he's able to disguise himself well, has a silver tongue, and has tricked many people into doing his bidding."

"We will be wary but as Mr. Valeth says, we are by no means weak ourselves." Jade commented with his usual light smile. "When we find him, it will be the final battle you'll have to be with him in. Do you have particular skills we can plan around using?"

They traded skills for a long while. Sango discussing her various items and abilities that involve her demon hunting, much to the curiosity of the others with her – except for Sephiroth – he looked unimpressed in general and mostly stood off to the side. Miroku described his monk abilities and the mark in his hand but after explaining how close it was to killing him they put it on the list of things that they had no intention of using. Too unstable and threatening to his health. Kagome discussed her own remembered abilities and demonstrated her ability to create sacred arrows. Even Shippou came forward and demonstrated his illusions but Kagome refused to let him come along, stating he was just a child and shouldn't be there. Despite his storming off in a huff she knew at least that much was the right decision where she'd failed with so many others lately.

Though with the large gathering of people she had a small spark of hope, with all her newly acquired admirers – because of Naraku's scheming – she started to think they really would be able to finally defeat Naraku. She owed that much to Inuyasha, she normally wasn't a vengeful spirit, but she figured she could forgive herself the sin of wrath in this case. Naraku had long deserved a quick end, and she was more than willing to help him meet it.

Perhaps for the first time she'd finally be free of him, and that seemed like a good first step to recovery. She didn't have long to wait, they were attacked by more bugs only a little while later…though the group made as short of work this time as the first. There were fewer this time, sango and miroku were also there, yeah they died fast, then Ghaelon and Lezard were using one of the corpses and doing some of their magic things. It was probably only a couple hours after they'd finished discussing strategies that they were off, heading for the last battle.

She was surprised to find that Naraku met them half way, floating in the air with the usual pronged tentacles coming from his back. He was a creepy guy, too much for her tastes. Though none of them had a chance to say anything, Ghaelon was the first to speak.

"You are the creature known as Naraku?" He glanced to the rest of his companions and back. "Why did you curse Kagome?"

"She knows why." Naraku chuckled darkly. "She's picked up quite a few admirers, well not what I was hoping for but I guess that's what you get when you talk to the hired help instead of the source."

"Though a goddess probably would have slain you outright." Lezard piped in with a dark grin that made Kagome's skin crawl, he was putting off an ominous bloodlust, all of them were putting out negative emotions but his were so loud he drown out the rest easily. It was certainly a little nerve-wracking how close she'd gotten to some of these people without really knowing them.

"Well informed your new admirers are. Gifted even, here I wanted to find you inept individuals so I wonder just what is wrong with them Kagome? Do you even know yourself yet?" Naraku echoed her fears with a dark laugh when she looked at him, though she just glared.

"It's none of your business, how dare you try to interfere with my life and mind that way. I'll never forgive you." She repeated, drawing and knocking an arrow.

"You have to know that won't work." Naraku mocked. "You all may be good, but you don't know where my heart is."

"So you just break apart and regenerate when destroyed?" Jade asked curiously, snapping his fingers in front of him as he began a chant, apparently having decided to see this phenomenon for himself. "O sword of conviction, loose the might of your brilliant colors. Prism Sword!"

True to it's name a prism flicked into view around Naraku, a sword coming down to slam him so harshly it cut his body in two, but he was still smiling as it started to reform again. Kagome realized for the first time Sephiroth wasn't there…he'd wandered off…which made her wonder what he was up to. It's not like a sneak attack would be any more effective. Sango leaned closer to Kagome.

"I thought they were going to handle the finding his heart…where is the child?" Sango whispered with a near hiss. "We have more demons surrounding us while we wait. Your new friends walked us into a trap. You sure they weren't working with Naraku this whole time?"

Kagome glanced at Sango, shaking her head negatively. She wasn't sure if she loved them, but she did trust them not to do something to betray her – at least for the moment. "That can't be. Just wait, I'm sure they have a plan."

"Of course there's a plan. So little faith." Ghaelon commented, gesturing to the woods where Sephiroth was exiting with the infant in his hands. It made Miroku gasp out loud and alerted the regenerating Naraku, who opened his eyes wide at the one creature that was his only source of weakness at the moment.

"Well, there's a refreshing change of pace…though why'd you bring it back?" Lezard asked. "Just kill it and lets be done with this."

"It's only a baby." Sephiroth replied with a frown. "I'm a mercenary not an assassin, I'm not stabbing a baby. You're evil, you can do it."

"It's not an infant really. It's just a disguise to keep people from harming it." Lezard replied with a shake of his head. "Am I correct?"

Sango, Miroku, and even Kagome all nodded. Kagome had felt the evil that 'baby' had within it. If it was a part of Naraku then he and it were the most evil things here.

"Good then, let us be done with this. Bring me the child and I'll do it if you refuse." Lezard said coldly, though it drew a lot of looks considering it did look like an infant after all. Though then Naraku called demons and the battle broke out in full.

It didn't take long, even while Sephiroth was still holding the child Lezard muttered out a spell and a long bolt of white light cut into the child in one of the swordman's large hands, making him pull it back with a hiss as it was still smoking from getting burned as well. All he got to do for the insult though was give Lezard a glare before he was blocking a strike from Naraku by cutting off the tendril coming at him, he didn't seem effected by the black reaitsu that poured out, more than just coughing a little.

"It's poisonous." Miroku called out the reminder as he tore after Sango into a part of the woods with approaching demons. Kagome was already busy shooting herself and she could hear the others around her chanting…the flow of energy in the air buzzing as several effects exploded to life around them.

Before long, the battle had ended with no casualties and only a few injuries, Sephiroth was still coughing after having finished Naraku with the masamune only for him to explode into more of the poisonous stuff around him. His armor was singed here and there, he had some burns, but looked rather well considering he'd helped kill a few dozen demons even after Naraku fell they still had to finish off his army. At least a vast majority until they broke off to retreat when they realized they couldn't win.

They were tired and some were getting basic care from Ghaelon and Jade, but overall they had done well and it'd happened so fast that his death was almost bittersweet. Kagome was glad that he was dead, more ecstatic that the wind tunnel had vanished from Miroku's hand, but there was a certain ashen taste left in her mouth. It didn't actually do anything, vengeance, but make her have to face more fully that Inuyasha was gone to her and she was left with this confusing, incredible curse to deal with now that the person that had caused the problem was dead. Naraku's death had stopped him from causing future pain to others; but it did nothing to help Kagome's troubles.

**End Chapter**

Whee, I wanted Naraku's death to be sort of 'well fuck that didn't help' cause really it didn't help Kagome at all. While it's good he's gone for others, vengeance never helps. Now we can return to more confusing love struck people chasing Kagome rawr.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sin of the Fallen_ – I like all the guys I tossed in that actually have a thing for her. And some that don't currently. So hard to pick just one!

_Angel_ – Well yeah Inuyasha would have thrown too large a wrench in all my other plans, he had to go!

_Black Firelight_ – Hehe I like Albel and Sephiroth. Someday I might even make separate crossover fics just for them and Kagome…though it'll be a while.

_Vampiric Insticts_ – Nope, I tend to come back to my stories sooner or later unless I've marked them as discontinued. I haven't decided if Kagome will choose one, all, or any of the men yet. I have too much else I'm interested in accomplishing with it first.

_Kuroneko388_ – Well I'm glad you like the fiction so much! I'm happy to be reviving it and working on it anew.

_Shirahime Jade Silverstone_ – Yeah I don't see Kagome getting away with sitting Albel. He might stab her with those claws of his. He'd like that.


	22. C20: Holy Missiles

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _**Holy Missiles**_

"_Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real."_

_**-Iris Murdoch**_

Kagome was back at school, looking at the clock as she waited for the final bell to ring. She didn't care too much if she was in class or at home, she'd been fairly numb since the battle with Naraku had taken place five days before. She'd started school again yesterday after they'd returned from the feudal era. The well was still open and the group with her had come up with the excuse of being a supernatural interest club so they could come to the shrine once a week and spend time around there. They wanted to learn more about the gateway and said she still required protection with Rufus and who knew how many others that would be interested in her.

Which lead her to the larger issue, she needed to pick someone she loved for the rest to be released from this curse she was under, but that was easier said than done. How could she pick a single person from a half dozen? Not to mention, how could she pick any of them if they only wanted her because of a spell? That seemed unfair on too many levels for her to count. How could she possibly decide and ever think love was real after this? But if she didn't…would she leave all the rest suffering forever?

It was a cruel cryptic circle Kagome was caught in, only made more complicated by her loss of Inuyasha. Certainly, they'd never openly admitted their feelings, but she had loved him, and even if he hadn't loved her fully he cared about her. She couldn't responsibly just choose someone after that…she needed time to grieve and think without this spell influencing her but the rest of the group wouldn't let her out of their sight. Instead she had to settle for talking to them as little as possible and hiding out at her house…which was easy enough to explain to most of them…

Ishida and Kaiba though weren't aware of what she was or what she was capable of, and she couldn't just stop eating lunch with people or cancel her tutoring with Ishida after asking him to help her. Though that was still limited it wasn't as separated as she would like.

"Hey, are you all right Kagome, are you going home?" The voice drew her from her thoughts, it was Winry. She didn't talk to the girl too often, but they only had a couple classes together. The blonde looked obviously concerned; likely she'd heard from someone what had happened.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks; I wanted to hit the library so I wasn't in a hurry." Kagome offered a fake smile as she lied. Kagome had been so distracted with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed or thought about the bell even though she'd been watching the clock.

Her friends were worried about her. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi could always come up with something. They had decided Kagome's quiet must be a result of Albel's actions in gym recently and were at least not taking it further than that. They were usually busy with clubs so Kagome could walk to the library, at least that way she wasn't too much of a liar, and she should check out a book for a report that would be due at the end of the semester. There was a small list to choose from, Kagome was just going to get whatever was left.

She had to search for a while to get a book on the list that wasn't already taken, there was only one left, it seemed like the world wanted to add insult to injury. She ended up checking out A Midsummer Night's Dream, involving many of the things she didn't want to think about, more or less read about. A long sigh of resignation followed her putting the book in her backpack.

It was later than she realized when she left the school, it had taken a while to go through the whole list and she noticed the librarian was quick to close the library behind her. She wouldn't have another train to catch at this stop for an hour and a half, and it would take that long just to walk. So she pulled the yellow straps of her backpack over her arms and headed along the road, she'd rather have the quiet of a walk anyway. It seemed like if she had an eternity it wouldn't be enough time to contemplate a way out of this situation.

Surely there had to be some other way to reverse this curse? Surely they'd managed to get the kami to alter it, but perhaps there could be something else? They would benefit as much as she would if they could somehow cancel out this spell. Though, she wasn't too sure of that, not after some of what had been said. It would take a god or power equivalent to one as far as she could tell from what they'd said. They were all so powerful themselves; if they couldn't do it she was doubtful they'd find someone else capable of it.

Kagome was back to fretting and thinking herself in circles when she was literally shoved back to reality, a blonde woman in a dark suit had slammed into her and knocked her into a nearby brick wall. Though the woman fell down herself Kagome didn't get the chance to ask if she was okay. Kagome was pushed back into the wall by a second pair of hands, a blade across her neck that made her eyes widen. She'd assumed when they said they were watching her that it meant all the time, she should have let someone know she was going to walk without just leaving on her own.

"Elena…you shouldn't trip when you are tackling a target." The red haired man holding her she recognized after a moment. He'd been at the apartment with Sephiroth, him and the bald man that had come around a corner to help the blonde stand. "Kagome, you need to come with us. The president still wants to know what's going on with you."

"The president?" Kagome asked, furrowing her brow.

"Rufus." Reno replied with a shrug. "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Let's just go." Rude commented, he was eyeing the area from behind those sunglasses of his. Obviously he was aware she was normally being watched, they were probably waiting for a chance like this.

What none of them were expecting was the bright azure missile that cut through the air and forced Reno back away from Kagome, the edge of it cutting his sleeve as it flew past into the distance. The energy she sensed a moment before it happened, she was getting better at noticing such disturbances, but what surprised her most was the holy energy around it. For a moment she thought it was Kikyo.

"Hardly fair odds, three against one," Her surprises didn't end with the holy energy, Ishida was standing a little up the street, a short bow with dark blue marks in his right hand. "Is there some reason you are attacking a lady walking alone?"

"Well, that's not one I expected…Rude, get rid of him." Reno commented, he went to reach for Kagome again and several more holy arrows shot from Ishida's direction, more than Kagome could easily follow. The group of shots hitting all three of the suited individuals after her was enough to let her run up the road toward the blue haired young man. So many random things were happening to her. Ishida having holy arrows shouldn't have been a shock, yet she found herself staring as he shot several more arrows past her to cover her retreat. She was about to pause but he grabbed her wrist and tore down a side alley at such a pace that her legs didn't get a break for a few minutes.

When they finally stopped she wasn't the only one with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She had years of running in the feudal era that kept her from the need to fall over.

"What…what was that?" Kagome asked, her eyes moving to his right hand where the bow had been, though she couldn't see it now. He must have dropped it somewhere on the run. "You…those were holy arrows."

"Holy arrows?" It was Ishida's turn to be surprised. That wasn't the expected response to his rescue of her, he nodded up the alley, continuing along the street. "I think I'm going to have many questions about you as well. Do you know why those people were after you?"

"It's complicated." Kagome said with a chuckle at the skeptical glance she received. "I ah…a lot of people are after me, people that aren't that normal; until today I thought you were normal Ishida."

"I'm a Quincy." Ishida answered, pausing to look up either side of the street they came to before moving again. "What are you?"

"I'm a miko." Kagome replied, shrugged at the second uncertain glance he gave her. "I know it sounds strange but I am. I can use holy arrows, but I'm not good at it. Nothing like how you were back there. You shouldn't have dropped your bow."

"I didn't." Ishida replied; then continued without explaining that statement. "Real miko's died out years ago, what are the ones after you then? I didn't sense anything strange about them; unlike some of the other members of your school."

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged. "And I guess you're wrong, if you had a bow for me I'd show you. Where are we going?"

"My house is near here. We can have a cab pick us up from there." Ishida explained, still barely watching her and instead keeping an eye out, it seemed as though he'd done something like this before.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't normal, but he wasn't with the group at her school and she didn't want to give away any secrets. Instead she decided to focus on what was at hand. "Uh…thank you, for saving me back there."

"I just did what anyone should." Ishida replied. "I couldn't really stand by and let a bunch of thugs kidnap you."

He didn't add that he'd noticed her when he was volunteering at her school walking off alone and that he'd been following her for several blocks. The whole reason he'd agree to help some of the students at her school was in the hope of running into her more often, this wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"Well, still, a lot of people would just look the other way." Kagome smiled at him. "As for the rest, we can figure it out. What's a Quincy?"

"If you don't know, you're better off not having extra details." Ishida commented with a shake of his head. "I shouldn't have said anything; I was thrown off by your spiritual signature. I thought that you might be something else, miko wasn't on my list of possibilities."

"Well, what did you think I would be?" Kagome asked, frowning at how unhelpful he was being. He wasn't usually so disagreeable when they were working together. "Sorry if you think I was lying to you, I just…"

_"Thought maybe I had one boy that was cute and liked me that was normal in the world."_ Kagome thought dejectedly.

Instead she said. "I guess I thought the same thing, it'd just be better the less you knew. I can't explain to most people, they would just act like I'm crazy."

His expression softened slightly at that admission and he nodded a little, as though he understood where she was coming from. Walking up some stairs to the gate of a nice building, it was surrounded by a wall and within she could see a large house further along.

"If neither of us thinks the other would be safe, then perhaps we shouldn't trade information." Ishida said wisely. He was curious, but he wasn't about to push her or tell her anything that would put her in danger. As it was his father wouldn't approve of his interference – not that his father ever approved of anything.

Light enveloped his arm as he summoned back his bow, left hand rising to draw an arrow from spiritual energy. He felt the approach of something sinister moments before Lezard stepped from a shadow, the second of her admirers that wore glasses deflecting the arrow with a gloved hand to the ground. Lezard's amythyst eyes were slightly aglow as he eyed the blue haired man up and down in distaste.

"This Rufus' doesn't exactly send the most gifted assailants." Lezard commented, his voice having parts of that dark tone he'd held before he'd killed the infant that served as Naraku's heart. Kagome stepped between them before it got worse.

"Stop! Ishida helped me when other people tried to kidnap me for Rufus'." Kagome held up her hand to Lezard as she interjected. The more she saw of him lately the more nervous the young man made her. He had a lot of power for someone his age, and he was often pitiless when she'd seen him use it. Then she'd also seen a softer side, as well as a more passionate side of him, so as usual in her life lately she was confused as to what to feel.

Ishida was frowning as he looked over the other young man, he hadn't seen his arrows deflected too often, and the man had an aura that reminded him of the arrancar, only more malevolent.

"Albel lost track of you because he'd gone to smoke a cigarette while you were in the library. He'd assumed you went home but when he got there you weren't there." Lezard said, his eyes on Kagome. Lezard had relaxed into his easy smile when he was assured Ishida hadn't threatened her. "Unsurprising given he's a fool, though I'm surprised you would try to walk home. Finding a friend that's not even registered no less."

"Ishida is at a different school than ours." Kagome commented, not understanding the underlying meaning of Lezard's words.

"Indeed, he definitely is." Lezard observed with a bit of a grin at Kagome's comment. "Would you like me to return you to your house?"

"I will be escorting Kagome back to her home." Ishida broke in before she could answer and she groaned mentally. Of course they would start fighting…but then Ishida had helped her, and he wasn't aware of what was happening. She figured at least he deserved some sort of explanation from her.

Before things could devolve further she nodded to what Ishida said. "Yes, I'm going to study for a while with Ishida before I come back. I'll return with him."

Ishida was smart enough to pick up and just not comment to her half-truth to Lezard. Though he canted his head as he looked between him, he too seemed smart enough to read right through her subterfuge. Instead he just nodded. "All right, though if you ever need help just feel free to ask Kagome. I'm the top of our class after all. Be careful."

Lezard vanished as the shadows curled around him, as if they reached out to pull him out of reality, Kagome shivered despite herself and then offered a light smile to Ishida when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I should explain some things Ishida." Kagome said as she mirrored the smile. "Do you mind?"

**End Chapter**

Yay, some Ishida. I had to bring in his supernatural aspect sometime. Damn Rufus and the Turks never give up do they!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Dragons redemption_ – As of yet unknown.

_Random Tigerz of Lily _– Albel is, albeit in a much more bloodthirsty way.

_Rukarai207_ – Took a while but it's up!

_LovelyLadyMarMar _– Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

_Shirahime Jade Silverstone_ – LOL, I love Lezard. He's such a prick and yet awesome. I'm the writer and I dunno yet who(if any/all) she'll choose yet.

_Silverwolf654_ – Updated!

_Kakashixangela_ – I actually don't know yet. I'm sure it'll work itself out someday, I have ideas of other things to have go on in the meantime.

_Kuroneko388_ – Thanks, and I like Kagome/Albel, but I pretty much like all the guys, so it's hard to pick one. It's unlikely she'll end up with any of the guys I'm already writing other fictions for though.

_Sin of the Fallen_ – Not a bad idea, they might yet.

_Angel_ – Thanks, and hey Uryuu got a chapter!


	23. C21: Kind Gestures in Blue

Quick Comment: Last chapter I wrote as chapter twenty-one when it was chapter twenty. My bad! This is the real chapter twenty-one!

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _**Kind Gestures in Blue**_

"_It's so curious: one can resist tears and 'behave' very well in the hardest hours of grief. But then someone makes you a friendly sign behind a window, or one notices that a flower that was in bud only yesterday has suddenly blossomed, or a letter slips from a drawer…and everything collapses."_

_**-Sidonie Gabrielle Colette**_

It took a while, but Kagome explained things that had happened as best she could without going into anything too specific for Ishida. She supposed he deserved that much after he helped her out. He'd made tea and it was cold by the time she'd managed to finish the explanation for him. He was surprisingly quiet and thoughtful throughout with only an occasional question for clarity's sake.

_"A love curse?"_ Ishida was skeptical, though he didn't say it out loud. He did like Kagome…more than he wanted to admit, but love? It was difficult to say, he doubted he'd been in love so he had nothing to compare it to.

"Well, you reacted better than I thought you would." Kagome said with a small laugh, sipping her cold tea before wrinkling her nose at the flavor and putting it back down on the table.

"I am not easily ruffled." Ishida replied coolly, smiling a little and nodding toward her glass. "Would you like more tea?"

"No." Kagome shook her head negatively. "I guess I should head home, let you have time to take it all in."

"It's pretty late, you can stay in the guest room if you want and I can take you to school tomorrow. You can borrow some clothes to sleep in and I can wash your uniform if you want." Ishida offered. It wasn't something he should do, but his father was out of town so he wouldn't hear about it until he returned. The people that worked at the household might throw him a party, considering he never had any friends over, more or less girls.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Kagome didn't really want to stay what with being scared of what the spell might do. But she didn't know if the group that came after her might attack if she got close to her house right now so she didn't have much of a choice. "Thanks Ishida, for helping and listening…and well everything."

"Don't worry about it." Ishida gestured as though it didn't matter. Pushing himself up and leading her to the spare bedroom, it was simple but nice. He turned on the light and then showed her the bathroom. "I'll get you some pajama's and if you leave your clothes here I'll go ahead and get them washing while you're in the shower."

"Thanks." Kagome repeated, smiling a little at him as he headed out of the room. She changed out quickly and got into the bathroom, not sure with all the strange actions of men around her lately if he'd walk back in on her. If the door had a lock she'd of used it. As it was lacking one she had to trust his morals, and more that the spell wouldn't do anything extreme. She hoped that was the reason for her smutty behavior lately, but it was hard to tell where the hormones turned into the spell.

She turned on the water, the place was nice, it wasn't exactly millionaire expensive but it was certainly clear that his family had money. She waited for the water to warm and slipped inside. After all the running, it was nice to take a shower; she would have to pay him back somehow for his help.

She sighed as she leaned into the water. What was he? A Quincy he said but that was as clear as a calculus problem to Kagome. Were they like priests and priestess' then if they could use holy arrows? There was so much she was curious about and she'd spent the night explaining her issues to him. She didn't want to pressure him into telling her too much but she was worried about it. What if because he helped her they targeted him as well?

It seemed she was backed into a corner, if he wasn't normal then they were just as likely to target him as well. She sighed and washed up fairly quickly, not wanting to linger in his shower in case he would be waiting on her. She dried her hair with a towel to keep it from dripping even if it was still damp and wrapped the towel around her before peeking out from the bathroom. There was a set of pajama's as per his promise, they were white with a blue checkered pattern across them. They were a little big for her but not so much she'd be lost in them. She put them on quickly and smiled a bit at the soft feel of the lustrous material. It was nice, Ishida's clothes always looked fitted, but it was strange to think he might have fitted pajama's too.

There was a knock and she glanced to the door, though it didn't open and she had to smile a bit, he was being a gentleman at least. "Come in."

Ishida moved inside, then pushed his glasses up his nose after he looked her up and down in his pajama's, glancing away though the reflection of the light made it difficult to see his eyes. "Uh, I just wanted to ask if that was all right. I could make some small adjustments to another set of pajama's if you wanted something closer to your size."

"No this is really comfortable, thanks for letting me, wait…you sew?" Kagome asked curiously. "Do you adjust all your clothes?"

"I make most of my clothes." Ishida replied proudly, the subject change giving him the chance to recover from his moment of embarrassment. "I enjoy it, it's a relaxing pastime."

"Wow, I wish I could sew." Kagome said as she glanced down at the sleeves again appreciatively as she curled her fingers over the fabric just to enjoy the texture of it. "When I tried to make a pillow last year for home economics it was suppose to be a chocolate chip cookie and it ended up looking like I dug it out of a dumpster."

"I can help you with it if you want, when we finish with the other subjects you need to catch up on." Ishida offered. "Well, if that's fine do you need anything else? It's late; we should both get some sleep."

"I…was curious…how you have holy arrows…are you like a priest?" Kagome asked before he could leave. It wasn't quite what she wanted to say, but it was something that interested her too much to leave it alone.

"Not really. Some Quincy's believe we might have holy blood somewhere in our history. I guess someone could make that distinction as we do cleanse hollows. They're basically evil spirits." Ishida explained. "Though I'd really not tell you too much, with your spiritual ability you're likely to become a target of hollows. They like to go after humans with spiritual ability."

"Great…just what I needed. I already have men and monsters after me, why not spirits too." Kagome bit out a little more harshly than she meant. "Sorry, it's not you Ishida, you've been more than kind…I just am not sure how to handle this."

"You should be at odds." Ishida replied. "It would probably be stranger if you knew how to handle this sort of situation."

"Well, I'm getting used to it, isn't that sort of sad too?" Kagome wasn't sure why she just kept talking. She doubted he wanted to hear her whine about her problems, but it seemed like if she didn't say it to someone she'd burst.

"These people around you, they seem capable. They'll take care of you." Ishida reassured. _"I will too."_

He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud, but he knew he wanted to protect her as much as any of these other creatures she talked about. He didn't know of much outside of the spiritual realm when it came to the supernatural. In that she was his teacher, she'd told him more in an evening than he'd learned in a lifetime. According to her the world had changed only a few weeks ago so he couldn't have learned much before then. All because of this wayward kami that had woven a spell with unforeseen circumstances – it was difficult to believe but he wanted to have faith in her.

"I guess…I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, or feel things they wouldn't feel otherwise cause of some sort of spell." Kagome replied with a sigh, sitting on the edge of her bed dejectedly. "To include you, they might target you now because you helped me today. I don't want to see you hurt either."

"I'm not incapable of protecting myself." Ishida replied, hesitating near the door a moment before walking across the room to sit next to her. He put a hand on her back comfortingly. "I did what I did Kagome, don't blame yourself. I couldn't just stand by and let a bunch of people attack you, what sort of gentleman would I be?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh lightly. "You used that same line the first time we met you know."

"As true now as it was when I gave you my jacket." Ishida replied with a small shrug. "I can't say I understand but I think you'll figure it out. You're smart Kagome."

"Eh, I dunno about that." Kagome replied with a chuckle, glancing up at him from her lap, smiling softly at him. It reminded her that he was handsome, his dark cobalt colored hair and the brighter but still deep blue eyes were clear and beautiful. "I think I'm going to end up failing again if I keep missing time to study cause of all of this."

"You'll manage, you have an excellent tutor." Ishida retorted with a sly smile that got her to mirror it.

"Thank you Ishida, you do make me feel better." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, she'd let herself get too comfortable for a moment. Though even thinking to herself that the magic was probably involved she couldn't get herself to back away more than a couple of inches after she kissed his cheek.

She was lingering close to his lips when it was Ishida that stood up with the scarlet stark in his cheeks. He managed to mostly keep the stutter out of his voice. "G..glad I could help you Kagome. Good night."

He was out of the room swiftly and Kagome was starting to mirror his coloring as well as the door closed. _"God…what did I do that for…if he hadn't stopped then I would have kissed him."_

Until now most of the people she'd been intimate with had initiated things…but this time Ishida had just been trying to comfort her and being a good friend. He must think there was something seriously wrong with her, but he had been nice to her before the rest started…though she had lost her memory that morning. He was just the first of many people that were probably subjects of the spell.

_"Even if he wasn't under the spell, I probably just convinced him I'm a slut." _Kagome thought dejectedly as she pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed.

She turned off the lamp and looked at the dark ceiling with a sigh, it was still fairly well lit from the double doors that went to a balcony outside the nice room he'd put in. The moon was full tonight, shining off the small layer of snow. It was nearly December now, midterms would be soon and then the break for the winter holidays. Snow had only fallen a couple times; the first time it stuck was while they were in the feudal era and it'd snowed since. It wasn't thick but it had remained, and it was reflecting even more moonlight into her borrowed room.

If he was under the spell, she owed him even more…all the rest hadn't shown the same restraint he did. Or perhaps he wasn't under the spell and she was just making excuses for herself for liking her tutor. It was all a mess. She liked too many guys, and shouldn't even be thinking about it because she should still be mourning Inuyasha. It had only been a week since he was killed and she was already about to kiss yet another boy…

Covering her face in her hands she turned with a muffled groan into her pillow, it was all so much…she started to sob into the pillow, the first real cry by herself she'd been allowed to have. Ghaleon separating her hadn't been the same as being able to just mourn alone for a while. Hopefully she'd sob herself to sleep and wake up without all these complications in her life she didn't need.

**End Chapter**

Whee, more Ishida and Kags. He hasn't gotten any love for a while so it seemed nice to pull him in a little more. Anyone fearing that this fiction is close to an end – don't. I still have plans to add in more guys yet, I just haven't had a chance yet. They'll come later. Next chapter will be a counterpoint chapter!

_-Aura_

P.S. Happy belated birthday r0o! It was even a Ishida/Kagome chapter!

To my reviewers:

_Sin of the Fallen_ – Yeah, part of why I didn't add in Sesshomaru as a 'suitor'…he would have killed the rest already.

_Black Firelight_ – I actually tend to only like Kagome in fics anymore for some reason. And then only in the fictions I like – which tend to be difficult to come by. LOL, I like all the guys! It's got a while and I'm only going to make it harder on myself before it ends.

_Kuroneko388_ – Ishida is my second fav char from Bleach, after Byakuya. Byakuya's not in this cause I already write a lot of fics with him and I felt he didn't need more of Kagome than he already gets with me lol.

_Sugar0o_ – I know you won't get to this chapter for a while but I thought it'd be nice to post one as a belated b-day gift. Only reason I got up two chapters in two days :P


	24. C22: Counterpoint Four

**Chapter Twenty-Two: _Counterpoint Four_**

"_I don't know why I want you so. Cause I don't need the heartbreak. I don't know what addictive hold you have on me I can't shake. No, I'm not in control. Release me, release my body, I know it's wrong so why do I keep coming back. I say release me cause I'm not able to convince myself that I'm better off without you." _

_**-Release Me Lyrics (Artist: Agnes)**_

_**Albel Nox**_

The gentle orange glow at the end of a cigarette and the small curl of smoke it left in the air was the only sign Albel was even standing in the shadowed alley where he'd settled himself. It was one of the worst neighborhoods in Tokyo and took a little walking and creative bus scheduling to get to. It was worth it though, he was waiting idly, and eventually he'd attract the attention he was after, negative attention. Woe be it to those that found him in that obscured passage.

The young warrior was angry to say the least, the claw like weapons he used were already summoned and he was deftly taking a draw of the cigarette while using them to hold it. It took the hands capable of being quite delicate to truly be monstrous as well; his were quite capable in both regards. He liked holding the smoke in his lungs a moment after he pulled it in, the slight burning was nice. Albel had always liked a little pain with his pleasure, and tonight was no different. Right now it was his pain with the cigarette, once someone crossed him, it would be their pain; still gratifying for him on both counts.

Kagome had escaped his watch because she decided to choose today to be a fickle bitch and walk home. It was only his second time on watch, she hadn't deviated the other few days according to the reports and he figured she was going to remain busy in the library. Worse was when he actually called and asked glasses worthless nerd ass for help all the velvet wearing pussy had to say was that she was fine and happy where she was.

His shift was almost over so he had to report the bullshit to Jade. When it was mentioned that he could come along to keep an eye on her Albel had passed on the option.

_"Let the ruby eyed bastard deal with it his damn self. Why the fuck should I care if I'm not on shift for her?"_ Albel was growing more frustrated the longer he talked about it. Caring was exactly why he had a problem with it. He'd been informed as to the spell that was cast on her and he was on the team of 'kill the fucking kami that did it'. Sadly the rest didn't think that was a workable option so he was stuck with touchy feely feelings that made him want to gut rabbits.

Worse was that he knew it wasn't his feelings, knew it wasn't real, and wanted to go find her and protect her while pinning her to a wall with his pelvis. He also wouldn't have minded a number of other things that she wouldn't have all preferred. If that Rufus fuck hadn't interrupted he'd of already had her. He both did and didn't want to win her, though it would be nice to have the rest of the useless scum gape like the fools they were if he did.

He assumed whoever she had sex with first would win; she was obviously a virgin and what better way to express love than spreading her legs. Though he wasn't sure, she'd warmed up to him pretty fast in that basement, perhaps she was just a slut that could act more innocent than she really was. Either way, it only made him simmer more and more.

Eventually he let out a long breath of steam, taking in the cool air quickly enough that it also burned his lungs. Likely, such an approach would make many men sick, but he was my no means average. He was waiting, he'd learned through several victims of his violence today that this area often was where Rufus' minions would meet. Patience was a virtue he could muster when it came to finding and gutting his enemies. He wanted that blonde little brat to die screaming on the ends of his claws.

_**Seto Kaiba**_

Kaiba hadn't seen Kagome for a while, she was gone because of the school issues and he didn't have any real reason to visit her house. He'd tried to call to talk to her but only another girl from the school would answer the phone that was staying over for the break. Winry something from some of the classes, another new student like himself and many others since other schools in the city had closed.

It had seemed odd that Kagome was never there to answer her own phone and now he knew why. His team that had gone to investigate her reported back that a strange group of people were lingering around her house and that they couldn't get too close. Further investigation of those individuals and a fair amount of cash invested later and Kaiba had discovered they were part of a government group that researched and dealt with supernatural occurrences.

Years ago he'd of pushed it off as nothing, but not since he'd finished his days of playing Duel Monsters in tournaments. He had seen too much to think that the supernatural was no longer real. So if they were there, and they kept going into a shack on her property that contained a well – more investigation – then there was something believed to be wrong with it?

What irritated Kaiba the most is that he had no real way of contacting her without playing his hand that he knew. He wasn't sure that was a hand at all. He didn't really have much he could do against magicians and gifted fighters as the files claimed all of them to be. A couple even posing as teachers, which was frustrating. He had to be careful not to let on that he knew anything. As it was he was still having the organization they were with researched.

He would have to keep an eye on Kagome though, was she supernatural as well? That seemed unlikely after she'd nearly drowned in the sea; she looked human enough when he saw her. There were also the lies about her sickness to contend with though. Did he have a crush on a girl he had no real chance of knowing? It was bothering the young CEO more than he would openly admit.

What then to do about it? He could keep calling, but so far her mother had picked up and he'd already left a message for her. He would seem like a creepy stalker if he kept it up. As it was his workers would let him know when she returned home again. He planned to ask her to the winter formal in a few weeks. It would happen a few days before the holiday break began…though he was rather uncertain if she would have the slightest interest in it. Here he'd always said he'd have no interest in women…but he couldn't get this one out of his mind.

_**Lezard Valeth**_

Lezard muttered another colorful phrase to himself about the 'blue haired upstart joke of an archer' as he tugged off his jacket and began to fold back the sleeves of the work shirt underneath it. The expensive velvet overcoat discarded to the floor as he moved toward the basement, it was the area of his home no one, not even himself, could safely teleport into. He breezed his hands over the arcane marks along the frame swiftly, unlocking the mystical combination he'd left there before passing through the arch.

"I can't let the fool get to me." Lezard spoke lightly, but as there was no one in his home to overhear him. He didn't mind talking to himself aloud, it wasn't as if the other creatures in the house were good conversationalists and they didn't make much noise so it was helpful to his concentration. "I'm nearly done with this body…so many prototypes to reach this one…as long as nothing goes wrong with the final adjustments I set in my goddess will have a much more suitable form soon."

He moved down the stairs, casting off his cloak on the stairs as well, his servants would come along and collect them, the monster like chimera he'd pieced together from various creatures, with only the barest understanding left in their minds so they could serve him.

In the basement it looked like a mad scientist's laboratory. There were large containers all over, many of the capsules were quite large where a variety of things could fit, even the smallest of them all could fit a human, and the largest could likely fit an elephant. Most weren't used, but a few had disfigured creatures within that were blends of other animals. There was a lot of equipment, all of it state of the art which was a strange combination to the arcane symbols worked into almost every surface. Lezard had learned to combine technology with magic quite quickly. Child's play for him; the man that had crafted the Philosophers stone and stolen his immortality from the gods themselves had little trouble adjusting to the modern realm.

At first it hadn't appealed to him, too much chance to get caught, but Kagome had changed that. She was his goddess, and soon she would have the body to show to match her brilliant personality. He came around a corner of one of the rows of capsules and smiled at the large bed in a separated area he'd summoned for the body laying on top of the thick blankets. The body itself was much as Kagome's was, the same measurements, no taller, no differently proportioned. Though her body was face down her head was tilted to one side – it too was a perfect copy of Kagome aside from a few details. As opposed black hair the copy had pale silvery locks that glimmered lightly in the pale lighting of the laboratory. Her eyebrows, the small hairs on her arms, her legs, all of it was silver, and to further change the appearance, there were a pair of wings coming from her back that were the same pale platinum. Her eyes were closed and the body was breathing, otherwise there were a few tubes coming from it, keeping it alive while it didn't have a soul to possess it.

Its skin was exceptionally pale compared to Kagome's but as it'd never seen sunlight that wasn't a shock. The chimera was developing well, better than the rest of the failed experiments he'd had to use for something else or toss out. He couldn't feed the failed bodies for his goddess to the dogs, they might think to eat Kagome then when she visited.

"Yes, it's nearly complete my sweet." Lezard said, stroking the cheek of the sleeping form and trailing his fingers over the body appreciatively though the body didn't, and in fact couldn't, reply in any way. "So soon now…I'll have the systems ready and you will be able to transcend your mortal body my Kagome."

He leaned down and pulled up the body just enough to kiss it passionately despite it's lack of a response, then petted the hair back as he set down the copy gently. "Soon…I promise you."

_**Ghaleon/Jade Curtiss**_

"We have our hands full." Jade was agreeing. The subject of Kagome was more complex than either of them could have anticipated. "As far as I can tell the creature was right, unless she picks one individual the spell will remain and just get stronger."

"What does choosing entail then?" Ghaleon replied with a frown. "We can't know what the spell considers that either."

"Well, I doubt her just speaking to someone like they're a pokemon will be the answer." Jade commented with a smirk.

"Stop being facetious Curtiss." Ghaleon replied. "You know it's only a matter of time before it turns to violence. Albel is already out hunting Rufus. For now he's pointed his claws at our enemies but it is only a matter of time before the rabid dog starts to see everyone as an enemy."

"This winter formal will complicate things." Jade observed thoughtfully. "We should set up some sort of contest at the school for boys to take out the girl of their choice. Some completely random contest like a raffle, the girls that participate get extra credit and the boys have to pay for tickets."

"It would help diffuse the need for her to pick a specific boy." Ghaleon answered with a small nod of his own. "Though it would be better if she didn't go at all, then there would be even less of an issue."

"We can't tell her just not to have a life." Jade replied with a shrug, grinning a little more. "Besides, it's more fun this way."

"I thought leaders were supposed to be serious." Ghaleon commented coolly, frowning at the Colonel.

"I think it was more my ability to retain a clear head. Perhaps you've been more subtle, but you've been trying for Kagome's attention no less than the rest of them." Jade commented observantly, amused at the slightly surprised expression he got from the poker faced albino, even if it was only for a moment. "None of you have obfuscated your actions as much as you would like but you're her teacher Ghaleon, have you thought about how badly it will reflect on her if someone did see you?"

"I'll repeat those words to you one day. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is watching you." It was Ghaleon's turn to smirk at a pair of raised brows. "You aren't nearly as unreadable as you'd like Curtiss. You may have a certain delicate nuance to your actions, but don't pretend you aren't affected."

_**Sephiroth**_

__Sephiroth eyed the holes in the door of his apartment in distaste, he'd send the bills to Rufus and the blonde brat would pay them or he'd send him to join his father. The green eyed warrior sighed, why he'd betrayed Rufus at all was on his mind. Kagome, she was clearly why, and even with the knowledge that his emotions were the result of an enchantment he had a hard time denying them.

The group she was with was obviously capable. Albel wasn't as strong as he was, the claw fighter could hold his own for a while but Sephiroth would win if it was one on one. The wizard's are more what concerned him, all of them had been quite capable and unless he caught them off guard it could go poorly for him. He couldn't reasonably hurt them anyway; it would only turn Kagome against him. Regardless of his feelings, it was clear that she cared about the group of supernatuals around her. Sephiroth was planning to move, he was just here to check and see if any of his stashes of weapons or money had been left. He couldn't trust remaining here now that he'd crossed Rufus. It was just a matter of time before he became a target of Shinra.

Rufus wouldn't give up easily either, it was likely that very soon Kagome would be targeted by even more of them. He'd shared the information with Jade, they had started to keep watch on her, so Sephiroth was helping to protect her, but he needed to do research of his own now…he didn't want to be under this spell. Now that he knew it was controlling him in any way he wanted to crush it out. He'd be getting anything left here and then going to visit the headquarters to find out what he could.

_**Ishida Uryuu**_

Ishida was down the hall in his room before he took a deep steadying breath. His face was filled with enough blood that he was a little dizzy, he'd just moved before Kagome kissed him.

If she would have pressed her lips to his he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from pushing her down and taking her right there. As it was, without even thinking about it he'd drifted back up the hall to her door and paused. He was hesitant to put much faith in love curses, yet his actions and feelings were making him a swift convert. Still, she'd been about to kiss him, that means she wanted him in some way right?

If he hadn't hear her crying inside he might still had gone in and taken advantage of her. His body deflated from the slightly aggressive stance it had adopted on his stalk back to the room when he heard the soft muffled sobs on the other side of the door. The girl definitely didn't need some horny boy making a bad situation hellish. He told his body to calm down, not that it did much good, and as much as he wanted to step in and comfort her he knew that was unwise.

What one knows and understands isn't always what one does.

He reached down and opened the door.

**End Chapter**

_Important!_

I will be having some events that happen in the fiction based off of what readers want. Not all, but some. In this case I need people to tell me who they'd rather stay around longer: Lezard Valeth or Ghaleon! Please let me know what you'd prefer, if I don't get any votes or get equal either way I'm just going to roll a dice.

Whee, I enjoy doing the counterpoint chapters but the more guys I add the harder they become, more people to work on. Oh well, at least its fun difficulty!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Kuroneko388 _– They'll come in after the winter break, new semester new students seemed logical.

_Sin of the Fallen_ – They all have reasons. Kagome's a main one for most of them but Albel. He just wants to deny his feelings mostly. Others have other plots going on – like Lezard.

_Angel_ – Yeah Ishida is pretty awesome, though they're all that imo.

_Black Firelight_ – Well this last chapter should have been awesome then, all viewpoints of the guys. Counterpoint chapters are some of the most fun (and difficult) to write.

_Kagome midnight fox_ – Need to know how to help at all : P


	25. C23: Preparation

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** _**Preparation**_

"_A gentleman doesn't pounce he glides. If a woman sits on a piece of furniture which permits your sitting beside her, you are free to regard this as an invitation, though not an unequivocal one."_

_**-Quentin Crisp **_

Kagome was shaking lightly, despite her earlier hopes of being alone she was relieved when arms wrapped around her from behind. She recognized the slight scent of Ishida, anymore she was learning the scents of cologne and aftershave of many more men than she ever expected to. Still, the comfort was coming when she most needed it, and he didn't push, just held her as she sobbed for a while and then offered her a box of Kleenex so she could clean up her face.

It was a while and nearly the entire box of Kleenex before she managed to fall asleep, happy to have arms to nod off in. It wasn't until she woke that she realized that it might not have been the wisest course to accept the comfort regardless of how much she wanted it.

__It wasn't until the next morning as she started to stir that the warmth beneath her sent off small alarm bells. In her half-awake state she blinked at the still slumbering face of Ishida and smiled a little tiredly. He was cute with his face at rest as opposed to in the scowl he so often wore out and about other people. His hair was interesting as well, the dark blue locks scattered about his face, she reached up to push them out of his face, smiling at how soft they were, she'd always assumed his hair would be stiff given that he often slicked it back.

Of course she very close to him when his eyes opened and she found herself staring into the azure eyes of her tutor. She bit her lip, she knew it wasn't the best idea to linger, yet she found herself drawn to him despite her knowledge it was a better idea to draw away. Ishida smiled after a moment of surprise, reaching up to push some of her own hair back behind an ear in a mirror of her first impulse, though his hand lingered on her cheek before pulling her down into a light kiss.

Unlike so many of her embraces lately there was a gentle pull as opposed to the fiery insistence. Without being energized she found an unexpected sanctuary in his fragile caress that left her breathless when they withdrew, her eyes closed and her head leaning against his chin lightly, she felt his body tremble beneath her then the room spun and he was above her, his hair a half cerulean curtain around their faces as he lingered only a moment before pressing his lips into hers again.

Whatever hesitation that had been there was replaced with the passionate insistence she had grown more accustomed to. Kagome's guard had been lowered by the delicate approach and now that the bashful moment had transformed into an assertive demand. She was so dizzy by the forceful embrace that she didn't notice his free hand (the one not pinning her wrists above her) was trailing along her body until it cupped her breast.

"Ishida…" Her whisper was more heated than Kagome meant it to be, her attempt for a protest sounding more beseeching. The only reply she earned was a vague growl mixed with a moan from her sapphire eyed seducer. When she tried to move his fingers had curled tighter around her wrists, keeping her pressed against the mattress firmly as he broke the kiss and took his lips down to where he'd exposed her breast.

Somewhere in the foggy lustful exchange he'd deftly unbuttoned the shirt she'd borrowed from him. His free hand was pressing between her legs, teasing her womanhood through the smooth fabric of her borrowed pajama bottoms. Kagome gasped and muttered an incoherent half objection as she shivered; there was little else to focus on but Ishida's fingers and tongue being held down as she was.

He dropped her wrists to reach down and pull her pants free of her, lifting her legs slightly, his eyes like blue fire as he stared at her from between her legs. Though the pressure in her abdomen was flared, she found herself dropped as there was a harsh knock on a door further along the hall.

"Master Uryuu, if you don't get up soon you'll be late for school."

Kagome wanted to tell him not to stop but he'd already dropped her legs and was fleeing from the door was she was trying to catch her breath to say anything to him all. The ride to school was awkward, Ishida was quiet and didn't look at Kagome, and Kagome wasn't sure what to say, it wasn't as if she'd stopped him. His life was being as controlled by the spell as her own, she wasn't sure what she could say to make him feel any better so she just remained quiet after reassuring him earlier that she didn't blame him.

_**Later at the high school…**_

She was glad to get off at her stop, though her life was just as complex, her body was more frustrated even than before, her heart was a jumble of emotions, and her head was trying to puzzle out how to deal with all of the above. The day went by in a blur as she failed to get any further into knowing what to do with all the boys after her.

It was after a meeting in the auditorium for a seminar on not drinking or doing drugs that Professor Curtiss came out onto the stage to make a separate announcement.

"In regards to the winter formal…" Those starting words got a whisper of interest across the crowd whose eyes were mostly glazed until then. "The school is short on funding, calm down, calm down. We will still be able to have it if some of the students in the school would be willing to auction themselves off to other students. If we make enough money for the fundraiser then we'll be able to still hold the formal. People who successfully win the bid will get a dance with the young man or young woman they purchased during the event regardless of who they attend with. Each person may only buy a single dance, and any volunteer will only have seven slots open, the cost hasn't been decided yet but should be announced by the weekend. If you wish to volunteer, please come to my classroom and sign up after school. From there we will start selling tickets for your dances next week."

There was an eruption of whispers around the auditorium when Professor Curtiss stepped back to speak with one of the other teachers, a lot of people seemed interested in the idea. Particularly the very popular kids, it seemed just what they would be interested in. Other students were mostly indifferent; a rare few had the teenage rage against the machine attitude going. Overall it seemed to mostly interest people though. Kagome didn't think much about it, and certainly never considered volunteering until Lezard commented.

"You'll make the full amount easily." He leaned over to whisper to her. "If they make the tickets high enough you could fund the whole dance."

Kagome felt herself flush and she shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know if I'll go."

"And disappoint all your fans?" Lezard perked a brow at her curiously. "You should go I'd be glad to be your escort for the rest of the evening when you aren't helping the other boys with charity."

"If I go it'll be alone." Kagome said immediately. She could just see how much people would start fighting if she decided to go with a specific of her many suitors. No, she was wise enough to immediately know that was trouble. "I guess I could volunteer though, I don't think I'd sell all seven tickets but at least I could help and still get to go out."

"Now now, there are more details." Professor Curtiss stepped back up after a moment for the kids to discuss among themselves while he whispered with a frustrated seeming Ghaleon on the stage. The pale elf like Professor annoyed that Curtiss had changed the plan without telling him. "The theme for the winter formal will be a masquerade. Those that volunteer need to tell us what they'll be wearing ahead of time. People that have dances with the volunteers will have tokens to give them, to add to the sense of mystery."

There was more of a buzz that followed that part of the announcement. They wouldn't have long to make or buy costumes but people seemed really excited by the idea. Kagome sighed to herself; she wasn't even sure what she would do. Perhaps she shouldn't go at all. It would keep things from being worse, but then she supposed the spell would be taking even more control of her life. Was she going to become a hermit? She couldn't just avoid social situations completely.

After the event she did sign up after school to sell off dances, though she doubted all seven would sell like Lezard predicted. Ghaleon couldn't buy one being a professor, Sephiroth wasn't in school either as far as she knew so he couldn't. Lezard, Albel, and Kaiba could…Ishida might be able to as well. Other students had significant others at the high school so she assumed they would be allowed. Hojo might, though she hadn't talked to him more than in passing between classes in a week. Even if they all did, that left two tickets she doubted would sell unless they lifted the limit of one dance per student. The popular kids were more likely to sell out than she was.

She thankfully didn't come across Ishida on the ride home, likely he was embarrassed as she was and she couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault, or hers, but that was hard to take into account on either side. It was difficult to believe there was some spell behind her actions, she felt like a slut even if she hadn't gone all the way with any of the various men after her it wasn't because she hadn't considered it a few times now.

Kagome sighed, heading into the house, she had to make dinner tonight as mom would be home late and Grandpa in the kitchen was a disaster. She'd have to worry about the dance later.

_**Later…**_

Kagome was blinking curiously, it was after dinner, and there had been an unexpected knock on the door. Ishida had come to visit; he brought her a gift and said it was to make up for the incident that morning. She hadn't been able to say she didn't hold it against him, or that she actually thought it was more her fault. He'd opened the bag he'd brought with him to reveal a lovely white gown with folded wings along the back and a small halo hanging from it as well. There was even a box shoes that looked as though they were made of crystal. It was a angel costume.

"I heard you were going to your school dance from the committee members at my school and I wanted to make you something so you wouldn't have to worry about an outfit." Ishida said, though he wasn't looking right at her, he was pushing his glasses up and had a small blush on his pale cheeks.

"Ishida…it's lovely…" Kagome managed after staring at the dress for a while. It looked very expensive, the fabrics were obviously of a high quality, and while there was more glitter than she might have picked for a costume of her own it gave the whole thing a shimmer that accented an angelic theme well. "…You made this?"

He'd mentioned that he could sew but this wasn't quite what she was expecting.

"I hope it fits well, I didn't have exact measurements but in general I'm good at guessing just by looking over the person I'm making something for. If it isn't right I can make adjustments before the dance." Ishida replied. "But I shouldn't stay; I still have home work I need to work on."

"Ishida…thank you." Kagome smiled at him, giving him a hug. It was such a kind hearted gesture. "I love it, I'm sure it'll fit fine. If it doesn't I'll let you know when we you come over to tutor me during the weekend. Thanks so much, I don't know how I'll be able to do something so nice for you."

"Don't worry about it." Ishida shrugged lightly, at least trying to remain cool about the whole thing. "I'll see you later Kagome. Good night."

He was out the door shortly thereafter and the girl had to shake her head, she didn't know what to do about her various suitors. Should she be worried about more gifts? She shouldn't mention the kindness from Ishida to anyone else, particularly as he didn't seem quite as strong as some of her other 'suitors'. She wasn't sure what else to call them, and suitor was nicer than 'bewitched men'.

She picked up the pieces he'd given her for the costume and carried them up to her room to try them on. At least that was one less thing she needed to worry about getting, the costume had come to her.

_**The Next Day**_

She was glad that she already had been given a costume by Ishida, even though he must sew like an Olympian to have finished it all in a few hours. Apparently he wasn't the only one that had ideas as to what she should wear, several other people offered to help her pick out a costume or buy one for her and she was able to tell them she already had something else that was hanging in her closet she planned to use. It wasn't a lie, just not the complete truth.

Her life was becoming a range of needed dishonesty because of fear that this curse she was under would suddenly explode. It certainly felt like it was turning into a powder keg, she feared that this dance might turn into something dangerous but it was too late to back out now.

Thankfully she managed to get through another week and a half without any intimate encounters with her various suitors. She did hear early the next week that her tickets had already sold out, she could guess most of the dances she would have, but the last couple she wasn't certain of. Perhaps she had even more secret admirers in the school, or others under the spell – she didn't want more people interested in her. She had more than enough of them now and she didn't know what to do with those.

The dance was in a few hours, she was getting ready and nervous as to what would happen. It was the last event before the rest of the winter break. She'd finished her finals for the semester that day. She wouldn't learn what she was graded until she got back after the New Year but she actually felt pretty good about her tests. She'd spent a lot of her time away from the others studying. She still wasn't sure what to feel about everything, but for now she had to get herself ready so she'd get there on time.

**End Chapter**

The winter formal is next chapter. Most of the guys will be dressed up for the occasion. Should be fun! Though I am going to be busy for a while as my hubby gets home from deployment in a couple hours! Yay! So folks are aware. The count stands at: Ghaleon – 7, Lezard – 1. It's looking like it'll be Ghaelon that sticks around. Poor Lezard gets no love.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Anon_ – LOL, glad you noticed that. Yes, Curtiss will come up with a scene of his own one of these chapters. More bleach characters should come in sometime; I have a tendency of getting easily distracted by others. Thanks for the review!

_Winter's Hime_ – Thanks, and sorry that you seem to be outvoted with Lezard. Though he still has some time left!

_Lady Gina GotW_ – LOL, Lezard gets so much hate.

_Tohru78_ – Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the story. I'd feel sorry for Kagome but she has a harem of guys I fan over so that makes it hard to pity her.

_Mimiru_ – Always, it might take me a while but I enjoy this story too much to ditch it.

_Jesswolf22 _– Thanks!

_Black Firelight_ – Albel is awesome. And Lezard is sort of a creepy dude, I still like him regardless of his strange obsession.

_Greyfire_ – I'm glad that you are enjoying it. And there will be more larger plot twists to come, after the defeat of Naraku I figured Kagome deserved some time without a huge villain to further complicate her life.

_Kuroneko388_ – Your picture is such a cute kitty. The host club as well as Hakuouki will be gaining some representation in my story soon.

_The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle_ – I enjoy the observation about too much violence. It's pretty amusing. I have your vote counted though.

_Sin of the Fallen_ – They are, I like all the guys in my fic though. I figure as I'll be adding more soon at least one has to go.

_Kakashixangela_ – Both? Ishida made her a costume! I do enjoy the counterpoint chapters, they're a lot of fun to write. They'll be even more so once more guys are put in the mix.


	26. C24: Winter Interlude Part One

**Chapter Twenty Four:** _**Winter Interlude Part One**_

"_Without mysteries, life would be very dull indeed. What would be left to strive for if everything were known?"_

_**-Charles de Lint**_

Kagome lingered near her door, tempted to just tell people she was sick, but people had already bought tickets…if she didn't head out soon she'd end up missing the train and that could just cause more drama if a lot of boys showed up on her doorstep to find her. She'd already checked, and re-checked herself in the mirror several times and her mother had done a good job on the make-up. She looked like an angel.

Silver and white and sparkles were all over her face and arms, giving her an almost frosted appearance. Long lines of crystals had been wound around her hair which was up in an elegant style out of her face with only a few strands left to frame her face in curls she'd have to fight to wash out later. The dress was comfortable and fit perfectly, which Kagome had to wonder about…she hoped it was only that Ishida was so smart he could guess really well. The wings were connected in the back, gossamer shaped like butterfly wings in thin wire. She even had small heeled shoes with wing patterns. She'd have to thank Ishida again for the excellent outfit; it was worlds better than what she would have been able to come up with.

She had to go…her mom had gotten Souta a sitter and she'd been so excited by the idea of Kagome's first big dance. Kagome opened the door and headed out, she had a small purse she was carrying with her so she could hold her extra things. Nervously heading down the steps and waiting for the train, glad to see no one had come to try to escort her. She managed to get to the school and the lack of some suitor out for her hand popping up along the way was making her more nervous than comfortable. She got inside and dropped her coat off at the check, currently being worked by Ayumi. She wanted to ask about who was here already but there were more students coming in behind her and Ayumi didn't have the time.

It was early but the gymnasium had been quite transformed rather well into a party area. Lots of tables not being filled, an orchestra was accompanying a woman singing a song Kagome didn't recognize and people were more on the large open area being used as the dance floor than at the tables. Everyone was in a mask, hers was a white feathered thing that reached around her eyes and just over her cheeks. Other people had full facial masks, or hoods that were so deep it was a wonder they could see, there was a variety of costumes and colors that left Kagome a little overwhelmed as she headed inside. She was stopped by one of the students without a mask in a small old styled tux and handed a card and gestured toward the snack and punch table.

Kagome just followed along, looking down from the spectrum of excited youth to the note card she was handed. It said '_Dance Card_' at the top with her name printed just under it, then a list of costumes. It was sort of cute she supposed. _All names were chosen in random order. _Well, they weren't names but she still understood the sentiment, guess there was no knowing who bought tickets first and the like. So, who was she destined to dance with tonight?

_Robin Hood. _

Kagome had to laugh a little as she waited in line to get some punch. _"I wonder who would want to dress as Robin Hood? That doesn't fit most of them too well."_

_2. Samurai - Oni Mask _

Someone in her group of admirers that would dress as a demon? The list was too many to choose a single one. So she moved right along from trying to figure out who it would be.

_3. White Knight_

"Not helpful either, they've all sort of come to the rescue at some point…" Kagome was feeling even more uncomfortable now that she was having a hard time matching up what admirer could end up being who.

_4._ _Wall Street Business Man (Black Suit/Briefcase)_

Well a few people had only worn suits; she didn't see anyone with a briefcase though so perhaps they weren't in her line of sight. Maybe it was Ghaleon? The whole men in black theme would carry over easily enough. It would be strange if the teachers danced with a student or bought a ticket for one. She doubted that would be possible.

_5. Vampire_

Well that was creative. Again that could be anyone, there were several people in capes with masks that she'd seen that could fit the description. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell them apart. She'd reported her costume as well though before the event so many they would know to look for her as well? She was one of only a couple angels she could spot.

_6. Biker_

_"Hmm…Albel probably…"_ She couldn't think of any of the rest of the group that would be willing to dress like that at all…it sort of fit with what she knew of him. At least she'd figured out one of them. Her pursuit of the list was paused as she reached the front and had to busy herself getting a plate of cheese and crackers as well as a small glass of juice. She eyed the floor for any of the members on her list she'd already read. She could see a pirate dancing with someone…not that she called the grinding they were doing against each other dancing. She sure hoped he didn't plan to dance with her that way.

Professors Jade and Ghaleon could be seen with other teachers across the room, they were dressed as 'men in black' and were looking over all the events. Sadly they reminded Kagome of the men that were after her when she spent time with Sephiroth which made her a little nervous as well. She found herself a seat near the dance floor that wasn't already taken and began to nibble as she continued to look at her list.

7. _Zeus_

Kagome had already spotted someone in a toga with a mask and a lightning bolt, again she couldn't help but smile. She supposed the laziness of that costume could fit Albel as well.

In the end she was much less comfortable in knowing or not knowing who her partners were than she thought she would be. She'd barely finished her second cracker though still contemplating when they announced that the first couples should start seeking each other out for the next dance.

Kagome was relieved when a blue shaded Robin Hood approached her table, and was relieved when she heard his voice and recognized it immediately. Ishida of course would know her; he'd made her the costume after all. It saved her the problem of searching for him.

He was in what she would suppose a robin hood outfit would be like but the material was a blue color and he didn't have only a bow but a sword and a shield on his back as well.

"You look great. I hope it feels right, I wasn't sure on some of the measurements." Ishida complimented as he held a hand out to her. "I think I get the first dance."

"Yeah…though I don't think Robin Hood wore blue, wasn't it green?" Kagome asked curiously. Ishida seemed pretty stuck on detail.

"Did they write down Robin Hood? It was suppose to be Blue Link…but you probably don't recognize it either way. The games don't seem to have the largest following at this school." Ishida said, she could see a small blush on the bottom of his mask as he walked with her. It was the first time they'd spoke more than a little since their…moment. He must not blame her for the other day if he had bought a ticket to dance with her, which helped her relax as they walked toward the floor and waited for the music to start.

"It's nice. You are quite the tailor." Kagome returned a compliment. "I have to thank you, without the costume you gave me I probably would have had to come as a bum or a high school student."

"I think you would be just as stunning." Ishida replied, taking her hands lightly, he was often the most gentlemanly of her escorts in that way. "I'm glad you like it."

She had to blush a bit when 'total eclipse of the heart' started to play but she scooted a little closer and put her arms around him since that seemed to be how most people were dancing. It was a little odd really but not negative, just a little anxiety inspiring. Kagome feared at any moment someone might try to jump in and cast some horrible spell at or stab her current partner. At least a few times she spotted Ghaleon or Jade nearby, both professors seemed aware of her discomfort. It allowed her to relax after another minute or so, hopeful nothing too horrible would happen here.

He didn't talk, and she was content just to stay close to him without fear she would suddenly start taking off his clothes. Ishida had been nice to her for such a long while now…she wondered if she'd of thought about him like someone she could date if it wasn't for the spell that haunted her? She did feel very nice just swaying with him slowly on the floor without the need for lots of conversation. Though before long the song had passed, and he was bowing to her a little as he backed off, making her do the same naturally before she headed away, cheeks blushing beneath feathers and make up.

They had a minute before another round would start. So she sat with Ishida, glad he didn't just run off and leave her feeling lonely and awkward. She tried to make conversation. "There are so many students here, it's just the two high schools?"

"No, there are four high schools around the city involved; it's just at this school's gymnasium because there were issues involved in using the others for some reason or another. Usually we have dances at the Ouran school when there are the larger joint events like this one. Prom will probably be there." Ishida replied. Though he was pulled off after a moment by someone in a hello kitty outfit that made Kagome blink after them curiously…she didn't get a chance to answer or ask what the last school was that had students attending.

Kagome looked back at her card, it was a little crumpled from where it'd spent time in her purse during the first dance but still easily legible. Samurai Oni…what a strange costume idea…she supposed it would be easy to find. Another look around the room though and it was clear that tables had filled a lot in the few minutes of the first dance and after that. She was lucky she retained her seat and no one messed with her purse, she'd have to wear it for the other dances.

She stood up to try to look around, sadly there were a few people dressed in older styled kimono with peace tied swords, so any of them could be samurai she supposed. Though as she continued her slow turning around the room she paused, there was one person with a red and white painted oni mask that was clearly much more detailed than most of the masks people wore. He was taller than her and she could tell even from several tables away he was already walking toward her so it seemed she hadn't found her second dance partner either. Apparently all she had to do was stay in one spot and they would find her.

His kimono was fine, a milk white silk with red and gold highlights, there were all the small details she would expect from a finely made reproduction of a kimono of an older era. Over the top of the somewhat plainly colored kimono was a brown haori, and tucked into his sash was a sword that looked real enough despite the plastic tie holding it shut that the staff was adding to weapons at the door. There were even the wooden sandals and white socks that finished the outfit that made her blink curiously before said feet stopped in front of her and she glanced back up at the glaring oni mask, staring curiously at the crimson human eyes within.

Red eyes narrowed down some of her thoughts…perhaps this was Albel, Ghaleon in disguise? She doubted it was Professor Curtiss. They didn't speak to her, just held out a hand as the announcer stated people should head to the floor for the second dance. She accepted, noting the grip was light yet strong as they lead her ahead. It was more like Ghaleon to stay quiet, but she supposed the aggressive way he glared off one of the other dancers was more like Albel. She found herself blushing as he pulled her closer, unlike Ishida, he apparently had little issue holding her intimately. His hands didn't wander anywhere they shouldn't but she found her new partner more demanding as the music started.

This time it was Evanescence, Taking Over Me, and thankfully they just used the recording instead of trying to get one of the hired singers to cover it. She was a little unnerved by the fact that her second partner continued to stare at her unblinkingly throughout the dance. She started to ask a question but a finger settled on her lips after a syllable and instead she just followed his lead, which he made easier than she expected. It was almost ballroom like, and while she'd had a couple of lessons she certainly would have stumbled all over if he hadn't been a good leader. She wanted to ask if he was Albel or Ghaleon but then he'd just vanished…and she was left curiously close to her table.

That was an odd moment…it left her staring across the floor, his costume had been so unique but he'd been gone so quickly it left her thinking it had to be one of her supernatural friends. It made her pause when Professor Ghaleon stopped next to her and touched her arm, offering her a refill of her punch and an amused smile at the way she'd jumped.

"You all right Kagome?" His concern made her smile back at him, nodding furiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just curious…I thought…" She didn't want to guess it was Ghaleon if she was wrong, and looking into his eyes now it seemed less likely. The man hadn't been incredibly pale like Ghaleon was. "…I just don't know who my last dance partner was."

"Oh? Well, that is the idea isn't it?" Ghaleon commented before wandering off toward a couple that was getting a little TOO intimate on the dance floor.

_"So was it Albel then?"_ Kagome thought as she sipped at the juice appreciatively. _"Well at least I don't have to wander too far. Three was a White Knight…"_

There was a person in parts of a silver armor heading her way, it had a scaly feel to it that was unique and she noted a small lance at their back, clearly broken down from a normal sized one or they wouldn't be able to walk. "Well, at least the school seemed to manage something vaguely passable."

Kagome grinned; the irritated pride beneath the dragon like mask was one that she recognized though she hadn't spent much time with the brunette recently. "If you don't like it you can always leave you know. I'm sure you have other things you need to be doing."

"I always get what I pay for." Kaiba replied lightly, his blue eyes were cool, but not frigid as he looked at her from behind his mask. It was clear he meant her and that made Kagome swallow slightly and blush, glancing at her feet.

"Um…you look nice Kaiba…" Kagome managed to squeak out; trying to ignore the sudden thrumming of her blood at the comment from the confident young man. After her prior intriguing dance she didn't know what to expect. At least she knew who her partner was this time. The blue eyed billionaire had made it clear he had paid to dance with her; she hoped nothing else was expected. She wanted to involve as few a people as possible in the spell and had a feeling Kaiba had fallen under its sway as well. Likely he had from the beginning or he wouldn't have been that interested in her.

"You look nice as well, though it seems it's quite the masquerade. I wouldn't have guessed you to be an angel, beautiful as you are you seem to bewitch too many men to be as pure as you pretend." Kaiba commented, and it was hard to tell if he was kidding or if he was suspicious about something. Either way, the music began and he swept her into a dance nearly making her stumble as she struggled to follow him onto the floor the first several steps.

Lady in Red, well at least she was in white. Thankfully the music was loud enough that there wasn't much conversation for that song either, though at it's end Kaiba mentioned he'd like to speak with her alone soon but that he was leaving the dance now. It didn't shock her that he wouldn't stay, it surprised her more that he'd attended for her alone, and she was a little nervous as to what he wanted to talk about next week.

_"One problem at a time,"_ The girl told herself. _"Now, I need a Wall Street…oh, well there he is…"_

There was a suited Sephiroth sitting at her table as she returned to it. His impossibly long sword was along his back instead of at his side, and while there was a simple mask on his face, his long silver locks gave him away as well as the small glow that seemed to come from his turquoise gaze. The night was moving so quickly…she wasn't sure what to think, one crush to the next and her body was almost as confused as her mind as she jumped between them.

"How are you? We haven't had much of a chance to speak since our small…holiday out of the country." There was a smirk on his face and he didn't seem ready to get up, a cup of the punch in his own hand, his feet up on another of the chairs and the jacket of his suit open to reveal the dark sea green tie and pressed shirt. "Let's skip our dance and just talk for a few minutes mmm?"

"Well I guess that's fair." Kagome laughed at the idea, it was his time after all he'd paid for it. "I didn't think non-students could buy tickets."

"So they can't." Sephiroth shrugged at her, well he seemed to have the same regard for normal rules as much as any of her fellows. "It was quite the task escaping for a few minutes from the Presidents eyes. He's still considering how to get his hands on you."

"Well, don't you just bring the best news?" Kagome sighed at him, her voice sarcastic. "I guess other than that I've been all right, trying to deal with everything. Figure out what to do, how to deal with everything…how are you? I didn't get you in trouble did I?"

"No issues that weren't completely worth you Higurashi." He retorted setting down the punch and rolling his eyes as Truly, Madly, Deeply started to play. "Glad we decided to remain sitting."

Kagome laughed at the comment, it was nice to avoid dancing to yet another love song and honestly it was nice to catch up since she hadn't seen Sephiroth and was concerned about him after he'd basically betrayed his boss to help her. He looked the same as she remembered…she actually liked him in the suit, it gave him a serious image she figured his other form of dress lacked in comparison.

"I hope you don't have a tracking device in the suitcase." She grinned. "It's all very James Bond."

"Pity I can't get a real drink then. I already have the sexy woman, it would finalize the image." Sephiroth enjoyed making her flush, it amused him how easily she did. It was difficult having to share her at all, but he hoped giving her a break and just talking to her when all the rest of the boys wanted to play at dancing might make him stand out a bit. If this was a completion he had to be remembered after all. "Actually, I have a flower for you. It's old fashioned but I suppose I'm a bit older than most of those attending."

Sephiroth drew a white and teal corsage from his briefcase and reached out to take her hand, pulling the band around her wrist to further decorate her with flowers. It wasn't until then that she noticed the color matched that of his tie. She already had it on though and the flowers were beautiful so she couldn't help but continue to grin.

"Thank you Sephiroth…they're lovely. I thought you were only suppose to get a corsage if you went with someone to a dance though." Kagome said, a little unsure of all the rules around that.

"Well, we didn't come together, but you're with me now. It would be rude if I didn't get you something when I stole your dance away just for a few minutes of conversation." He replied smoothly, glancing toward his watch. "Though my time is sadly up, I hope you enjoy your evening Kagome."

He was off with his briefcase after kissing her cheek, making a few people around them stare at her, though with all the masks it was difficult to tell what people were thinking. She sighed, knowing people had to know who she was, and it was clear there were women that were jealous of her here even without facial expressions to go from.

There were at least other clicks in the room, and other groups that were drawing a lot of attention off of her, which made her happy. There were a group of men all dressed as vampires that seemed to have attracted a lot of women that were hanging around them like groupies. A table nearby were talking about them being the 'host club' which she didn't recognize. At least one of them looked more like an elementary student than a middle or high school student though she was sure only high schoolers were supposed to be here. Of course, Sephiroth had been here so she guessed as long as you had money and didn't cause a lot of trouble people didn't care.

Her hopes of avoiding too much attention shattered though when one of the popular vampires walked up to her when the next 'bought' song was announced. She found herself following a dark haired graceful vampire off to the dance floor as 'Hanging by a Moment' started with one of the hired singers covering it with the band playing.

"Um…" Kagome fell into a light dance with him, she had gotten good at following this evening but he was more like Ishida had been. Perfectly polite as far as where his hands went. "…I don't think I know you."

"I apologize for the lack of introducing myself sooner; I remain quite busy most days. I'm…"

**End Chapter**

I am glad to write a chapter for this. Pieces of this chapter I might redo sometime, sorry about the lack of telling you who certain people are yet. Anyone that reads many of my works can probably guess both of the mystery guy dancers. Props to those that do! Ghaleon won the chance to remain in the fiction by the way. Only one of the Ouran guys will be an active love interest. There may be more related to the second mystery guy. Much more Kagome love life torment to come!

_-Aura_

_P.S. _Who would you most like to see rescue Kagome in upcoming plans? Jade Curtiss, Albel, or Mystery Guy. Yes your input matters and helps build things that happen in the story as it unfolds XD.

To my reviewers:

_Anon_ – LOL yeah, Ghaleon was like 'you aren't clever Curtiss.' XD. It'll come up! I'm torn atm on more Bleach chars as I am adding in a couple other series as well soon (Ouran obviously + 1 more that was hinted at).

_Kakashixangela_ – At least one new suitor! XD Ishida does have epic tailor skills in the manga/show so I thought it was a cute addition. Sorry for the long time, winter formal will stretch over more than one chapter though!

_Sin of the Fallen_ – Yeah, the best parts of the formal have yet to come, this session was more leading up and a few cuter moments. Albel will have a fun moment next chapter as well as other surprises!

_Kuroneko388_ – Well Ouran showed up so that should be awesome for you. LOL, I don't think he's also Kira, though I haven't seen that show.

_Winter's Hime_ – There will be more with Lezard before we lose him, and yeah I love his creepy feelings too! They're loads of fun to write.

_Angel _– Thanks for the love but Lezard still lost.

_Tohru78_ – We got through 5 of 7 tickets this chapter, only a couple to go, both should be fun things XD. And yay Updated!

_Mimiru_ – More Yugioh characters are highly unlikely. I have so many things to deal with atm already, but who knows far far in the future, I have no plans to end this anytime soon. So much left to do.

_Vampiric Insticts_ – Really? Albel seems to be a favorite lol. I love all of them but I gotta start whittling down since I'm adding even more as I go! This started as just a side sort of joke idea and it's becoming quite the epic, I have so many plans left!

_Black Firelight_ – Fair enough, I gotta break down some of her suitors sometime after all…

_Yue moon_ – LOL everyone likes albel but like two readers!

_Arfa_ – Lots of yes to those comments. I think Kagome is deserving of a nice vacation with lots of her harem.

_InuyashaFanFictLover_ – Oh hiya again, glad you like it, hope you keep reading!

_Heartlesslover_ – Yay I got up an update!

_TourmalineBlue_ – And again, updated. Hope you continue to enjoy!


	27. C25: Winter Interlude Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** _**Winter Interlude Part Two**_

"_You run from everything you can't control. Let go of control. It will wear me down. Unless I learn to finally pretend, but I know that won't happen."_

_**-Epiphany 'The Word Alive'**_

"…Kyoya Ootori. It's a pleasure to meet you in person Kagome."

He finished his introduction lightly as he led her across the floor, thankfully the singer and band wasn't as loud as the speakers had been on some of the previous songs and she could hear her latest suitor.

_"Ootori sounds familiar."_

"It's nice to meet you as well. Not to be rude but…why did you get a ticket to dance with me when we've never met before?" Kagome asked, it seemed as honest a question as any. "There seem to be no lack of admirers…"

She was certain she'd heard the name before this but she couldn't place where, perhaps it was just another person with the same surname though. That came up sometimes after all.

"I was curious what sort of girl would get the famously closed off Seto Kaiba to attend a dance when I heard about it I decided I'd meet you for myself." Kyoya replied. "I'm glad I did, it was a little surreal watching him in this sort of a setting with an actual smile on his face."

"He had on a helmet. I doubt he was smiling under it." Kagome pointed out, wondering if Kaiba ever smiled for more than a microsecond, though glad to discover it wasn't someone else looking to hold her down. She wasn't sure she'd mind too much, he seemed handsome enough beneath his half mask, grey eyes, dark hair, attractive voice. His polite neutrality though was a pleasant break from all the constant compliments. It was good to just be something of a curiosity involving someone else and not an object of lust.

"He was smiling Kagome. You make it easy to do." Kyoya was smooth when he wanted to be as a member of the host club. He was curious just who this person was that got the shut-in Kaiba brother to step out of his comfort zone. Of course that immediately broke Kagome's hopes of not blushing through this dance as she glanced away from her partner. Despite a short thought of him probably being cute behind the mask, she was not at all interested in adding more people to the curse that was haunting her. Was it just going to keep getting worse?

Not a comforting thought.

"I apologize if my getting a ticket mislead you in any way. Seto Kaiba is a bit of an elusive figure in the circles of privileged young men our age. I made a bet with a few of my fellows that you had to be quite the girl. I think though he particularly enjoys the mystery." Kyoya further explained, he didn't seem particularly interested in making exceptional friends with her so much as her relationship with Seto for as little as he actually said about it.

"I think if you are that curious you should ask Kaiba…wait, what mystery?" Kagome blinked at him curiously. Had she been caught somehow? Did someone else know her secret? Was her new suitor another supernatural that she couldn't pick out easily? He seemed normal enough but her own abilities were less than reliable most of the time.

"You were sick much of your last year, it's why you are repeating this year, but no doctors in town have any records of the massive list of illnesses that the schools and other students report." Kyoya commented with a light smile. "If Kaiba hasn't asked you, he will, he's the reason I looked into it. Another of my friends suggested I let you know he was researching your history."

Kyoya was amused by several parts of the night, but Haruhi had mentioned in passing if a guy was spying on a girl then the girl should know and then after that he'd of never heard the end of pestering if he hadn't agreed to tell her. She seemed worried, but that would be natural for anyone that found out someone else was spying on them.

"Wait, those fangs seem really real…did you cap your teeth?" Kagome asked. Part of her realizing for the first time if demons and magic were real that vampires could be as well, she didn't expect the slight laugh he replied with.

"Yes, it was a friend's idea. He prefers things to be as authentic as possible with our costumes. It is temporary, we'll have them taken off tomorrow." Kyoya replied, deciding she couldn't be too concerned with the fact that he'd spied on her for Kaiba if she was more interested in his costume. He had other questions, but the song was shorter than he would like and he was bowing before he could start more of a discussion with her.

Kagome glanced after the group of pretty vampire guys and then sat at her table as she went back over what Kyoya had said. Was Kaiba planning to confront her about her past then? Why had he been looking into it?

"_He's an insanely rich guy, of course he probably does background checks on any girls he wants to date. Kyoya hadn't seemed as though the idea of it was strange at all. Ootori!"_ Kagome glanced after the group again, noticing that her vampire was chatting with a new girl now. She remembered where she'd heard the name. The Ootori group owned most of the medical companies in the city, all but a few smaller ones. Likely his parents were also at odds or partnered somehow with Ishida's. If a somewhat normal guy showed an interest cause of the curse what they had to be rich?

She would be forced to explain her strange past to Kaiba eventually, perhaps even to this Kyoya, he didn't say if he wanted to see her again but she knew that had to be a good thing. Part of her was vaguely disappointed as well; he'd seemed so nice for a moment, and while he was clearly rich at least he was more normal than most of the guys after her.

Better than the guy taking the stage. The scars on his arms visible thanks to the sleeveless leather vest on his chest. The lithe frame and red eyes of Albel gave him away even with the black and metal mask over the top of his face. He had a few chains around his neck and his wild hair was spiked to absurd length to the sides, though still hung with metal moon shaped tails down to his ankles behind him. The back of his jacket had a motorcycle on it, and so Kagome had to assume he was the biker. She hadn't seen anyone else in leather that was a guy.

He wasn't walking to her table though, he was taking the stage and gave a withering glare to the guy standing there, leaning down to mumble to the DJ working with the band to run the music. He pushed the man away with a booted foot when he was done, picking up the mic and the way he looked right at Kagome made her mouth instantly dry. She was sadly out of punch though…

Albel always looked aggressive, somehow ticked off at all times, but the dark lines of eyeliner only made him look like a strange sort of emo or goth biker instead of just a biker. She'd never taken him for a singer, and she was certainly concerned when a rock styled beat started. He was suppose to be her dance partner this set, no one else had approached her, so instead she knew he meant for her to hear it…it certainly made her nervous. More so when other kids cheered as though they recognized the music, a lot of people were rocking out more than dancing as the music continued.

"_**I've got another confession to make. So complicated, let me try to explain. Don't want this feeling to go away. So it stays, it stays, it stays…"**_

Kagome was surprised at how well Albel could actually sing, there was a rough edge somehow beneath the smoother surface of his words that made his voice unique.

"_**Is it the way that you that's causing me to freak? Is it the way that you laugh that's making my heart beat? Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way you taste, you taste, you taste…"**_

She was in such shock to begin with that she felt the blush as her mind started to catch up with what he was saying. He was still staring right at her, and she reached around the table, picking up what was probably someone elses drink to wet her dry lips.

"_**You're such a gorgeous night. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel bran new, yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life."**_

As the song entered a slight break other kids cheered a bit.

"_**I feel so alive."**_

At least other people were just as surprised as Kagome…

"_**I feel so alive."**_

At first, a few people were realizing he was staring at her, and therefore singing to her…

"_**First impressions are hard to erase, hard to erase, etched in my mind and it just won't go away, won't go away. I've gotta change, change, change, change. Is it the way you feel against my body. Is it the way that you act so damn naughty? Is it the way that you shake when your hips sway to the bass, the bass, the bass, the bass…"**_

Kagome felt a few more eyes looking her way and knew the blush had to have moved down to her neck. It didn't help that his choice of music reminded her of the scene of him and the bench in the basement only a couple of weeks ago…she pushed herself up from the table, wanting to get away and get some fresh air. She could hear anger enter his voice as he continued to sing behind her, feel his gaze burning into her back as though chiding her for shivering…

_**"You're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah! We resurrect it's like I've come back to life."**_

Kagome got herself out of the school by the end of the latest verse, hoping that her blush would die down outside since it was pretty cold without a coat. Or at least it would give her an excuse for the flush other than remembering just how close she'd been pressed to Albel's body in the past…when the hell did he learn to sing like that? And if he's always been able to why was he living in that dump apartment? Damn, did he have to sing to her like that? It was going to be the embarrassing talk of the school for at least a week or two. Until some other controversy arose for people to drama around, he should have known she didn't need the extra stress right now…

She was rubbing her temples and pondering just ditching her coat to walk home when it settled around her shoulders.

"It's not nice that you just duck out when I'm still owed a dance." Lezard's voice got her to draw up her eyes. She offered the boy a smirk and laughed once. He was dressed in a large sheet folded several times and had edges of gold and a lightning bolt across his back. She should have known but it seemed so out of place for him that it made her giggled and cover her mouth when he raised a brow at her laughing.

"You look silly." She commented. "Zeus?"

"I figured after the rest of the unworthy men stressed you out you could use the laugh." Lezard replied lightly. "The weather doesn't match either of our outfits though…allow me."

Kagome blinked as his outfit altered to the normal velvet suit he wore outside of school and she then felt more weight on her and glanced down to see herself in something similar to it. She felt the velvet and offered him a surprised expression before looking around alertly for other people. "Thanks…but ah…what if someone saw…"

"It wouldn't have worked if other people were watching, I have that worked into most of my less direct magic's." Lezard replied with a shrug as if it were easy to have such contingences built in. "As you seem ready to leave, mind if I escort you as you seem to be ditching me when it comes to dancing."

"I'm sorry Lezard…that'd be fine I guess…maybe take a rain check? That's what people do right?" Kagome asked as she accepted the hand he held out to her. Just a ride home couldn't hurt.

"Well, it's still early…we can always dance elsewhere." Lezard suggested as he started to lead her off the school grounds. She heard a round of cheers from inside, apparently Albel had finished his song…she would much rather not be there as she didn't want Albel to talk to her, particularly in front of others. So she nodded, going home he could search for her there easy so going with Lezard seemed just as well.

"Sure. Are there any good places to dance for kids our age? I've never really gone out for more than a movie or to walk around the mall." Kagome commented. Glad to have someone to help her escape from the drama that was bound to follow soon. She yawned as she got into Lezard's car, putting on her seat belt and not too sure of what he'd said in reply. She was suddenly so tired…

**End Chapter**

Albel makes me laugh, it makes me laugh more that he always gets Kagome to run away somehow. Voting closed after a chapters worth of time. I have an answer as to my question last chapter for the future. More opinion votes to come in the future. Also Kyoya showed up yay! Lots happened this chapter!

_**-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

_Herseybarrules_ – LOL I just keep adding on, it's a wonder I can keep up with it myself sometimes. I'm enjoying it still though and that's the whole reason I started this fic, was just to have fun.

_LovelyLadyMarMar _– Updated, but more cliffy sorta…

_Tohru78_ – Thanks for your vote, and Kyoya Ootori is my fav of the Ouran boys XD

_Mimiru_ – It does, I dunno when/if I'll end it as it's a exercise in just having fun and trying to entertain readers at the same time. It was Orihime as the hello kitty LOL, good call. The Host Club was on pretty good behavior at the dance cause they were doing a lot of host club work.

_Kakashizangela_ – Mystery Oni Samurai will come up soon, within the next few chapters. Good call on Kyoya. Mystery guy already had a lot of hints, but more will come.

_Angel_ – Kyoya will be one eventually, he's not really yet. Other things need to resolve themselves first. Thanks for your vote!

_Toraburumeka_ – You hate and love me for it. Cliffy's are the best. Didn't take long at all for this update though.


	28. C26: Counterpoint Five

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** _**Fifth Counterpoint**_

"_Sick and weak from my condition, this lust, this vampiric addiction, to her alone in full submission; None better. Nymphetamine."_

**-Cradle of Filth _"Nymphetamine"_**

_**Ghaleon**_

Ghaleon's gaze was considering the student body gyrating shamelessly around him with a sour expression, if it wasn't for the liquor he'd added to the paper cup in one of his hands he wasn't sure he could continue to tolerate this particular event. Curtiss had signed him up to volunteer for this less than favorable duty trying to keep the students from pawing at each other too much. It also left him in plain view of the other lesser creatures feeling up what was _his_. The favor would be reciprocated to his fellow professor at a later date, for now he was forced to observe as Kagome moved from one lovesick pup to the next as they all but drooled over his unenviable love.

More disconcerting was the fact that new admirers seemed to be entering the domain of this demented diminutive drama, and anyone with a meager understanding of arithmetic could figure out that with every new paramour his own chances were being depressed.

It was a credit to Kagome's patience that she managed to put up it as long as she had before Albel's embarrassing display. One of the high points of his night had been watching the moment of agitation flicker over the fool's face when she departed. Despite the unfortunate fact that it upset her, Ghaleon was pleased at her swift with drawl from the brawler's unsuitable affections. He had to smother his own inclination to follow her, as Jade had pointed out, anyone that witnessed too much friendliness between them could discover their relationship and it couldn't be risked.

He didn't get to watch where she went as some other couple was trying to dry hump to some heavy beat and a song Ghaleon didn't recognize. At least they broke it off when they saw him approaching but he still was forced to utter words of correction and to ignore the dirty looks most of the student body was offering him for his frigid behavior. They could suffer his displeasure however; most of them would be getting the sorts of physical activity he would only long for tonight.

_**Seto Kaiba **_

The C.E.O. sighed to himself as he climbed into the back of his limo…he'd wanted to confront Kagome tonight when he saw her. He'd learned of her questionable past, and wanted to know what it was she was hiding…he'd possessed resolve to do so and then she'd smiled at him with that small cant of her lips and complimented him and his intentions had altered. He grit his teeth as he tossed down the helmet of his outfit in disgust.

"_White indeed," _He thought at himself sarcastically.

His thoughts had been far less than knightly as he danced with her, years of practice kept him from asking her to walk off with him then and there. They'd of christened the new limo…

He put his forehead in one of his hands while the second reached around in a side compartment for percocet since he could feel a headache forming. It was going to be a long, sleepless night…

Seto Kaiba shook his head to clear it, it wasn't like him to have such lecherous thoughts and he certainly didn't plan to act on them. Whatever was wrong with Kagome, it wasn't something a hospital could help with and he half feared that she'd somehow infected him as well with as unnatural as his behavior continued to be. He knew he had to have Mokuba, or someone whose opinion meant anything to him, nearby when he finally did speak to her. He trusted his own actions less and less as the days went by, certainly his thoughts were treacherous most often lately. Why had he already gone so far for a girl he didn't know and that was clearly deceiving him? Why did he continue to go out of his way to see her and do things for her even though he knew of her deceptions?

Why did he want to pull her close and keep her secure despite those facts?

Even if he confronted her, would she have any answers for him? Would he be able to confront her at all next time or would the same fog that always seemed to grip his mind sway him again?

_**Kyoya Ootori**_

Kyoya sat down to do some figures, producing his notebook despite his lack of a bag of any kind. He had fewer requests than most, though there had been a few extra's since his dance with a member of one of the other schools. Generally at these events the Ouran students still kept mostly to themselves as such members of the elite so usually a step outside of that brought attention of some kind or other.

"Hi Kyoya, you having fun?" Honey asked, the older student sitting next to him, smile plastered on his youthful features. Mori was heading toward their table with things from the snack table, the tallest of the host club easy to make out in the room by height difference alone.

"It is a pleasant event." Kyoya replied politely, he was somewhat bored now that much of his own work was done but he had other figures that would keep him entertained. He had enjoyed the dance with Seto's love interest, for a commoner she'd been charming in her own mediocre way. It said a lot to her character that she wouldn't speak of anything involving her relationship with Kaiba even after finding out he spied on her.

"Yeah. I heard from the twins you bought that ticket with the girl from this high school even though they wanted it." Honey commented thoughtfully, curious how Kyoya had pulled that off. Even though they were all rich, both the twins together were a source of income to be reckoned with.

"I may have implied being seen seriously dancing with another girl could hurt their chances with Hikaru, and that she and our King have been experiencing difficulties." Kyoya shrugged lightly when Honey shook his head at him once, as though the petite male didn't approve despite the smile on his face.

"You are ruthless Kyoya." Honey stated it with a half-laugh, fond of his friend despite the cold surface. "At least you seemed to have fun with her though. I'm glad."

"It's our turn…" Mori commented as he sat down the food, nodding to Kyoya and then looking at Honey expectantly since a couple of girls were waiting to dance with them.

Kyoya watched them wander off, left to consider Honey's words. Had he truly enjoyed his short moment with her? _"I wonder…"_

_**Albel Nox**_

Albel had sung one extra song by request after Kagome left; mostly because right then he felt the need to go along with the choice. Godsmack's 'I fuckin' hate you' had been a good follow up to his own dedication.

His sudden popularity might have amused him on some level if the ungrateful bitch hadn't run out on him. What did the girl want with him anyway? She'd certainly been accepting enough that night on the bench, and now her shivering wasn't quite as disgusting as it had once been. Kagome had become like powder and he was suddenly an addict that couldn't pull himself away from the next dose.

_**"Get the hell away from me."**_ He snarled at a few girls that had gotten close enough to ask him if he'd sing more. As though he wanted to stand up there like a fool and pretend to be something he wasn't.

Certainly he could sing, and he could probably make some money from it, but he'd never seen much of the appeal. It was all bleating out some made up nonsense. He swallowed the punch and then eyed the floor for Ghaelon. Albel had seen the professor spiking his own drinks as the night wore on and he could use the pasty fucker's flask of liquor.

This sort of shit was for lovesick idiots, and he grit his teeth at the fact that he'd somehow entered this welfare state of being. Muttering under his breathe about women as he headed toward the white spot he noticed to the side of the dance floor.

_**Jade Curtiss**_

The night was amusing as far as the leader of their little band of misfits was concerned. New men entering Kagome's life wasn't surprising, he knew that the spell was supposedly going to get worse and it was certainly an interesting thing to watch as it all unfolded.

Ghaleon's observations from the week previous hadn't been completely incorrect but Jade figured he simply had a better grasp of personal control than most of the others. Though he knew as well that he hadn't gotten himself alone with Kagome either and from what he'd been able to figure out from the spell thus far it seemed to take advantage of the situations that people were in. Though by the very out of character actions of the men and boys interested in her tonight things were starting to unravel more quickly than before.

He'd have to speak to Ghaelon if his pale associate could get his own mind off the girl for a time, they needed to work with Lezard and some of the more powerful magic-using members of the organization. Perhaps they couldn't cancel the spell, but they might be able to augment it in such a way that it wouldn't continue to get worse. It was a matter of time before the men started to turn on each other and get aggressive. Albel's attitude to being rejected was more mild than Jade expected it to be but even he seemed to realize he could only do so much with other people around.

Jade's own feelings were things he'd ignored for years, his history wasn't exactly a pleasant one, and while he did catch himself eyeing Kagome over in a less than professional way on occasion he wasn't as willing to debase himself chasing her so openly as the others were. Yet, that decision was somewhat inspired by strategy as well, if things were only going to get worse, and one of them had to look after her, all of the rest of the men would be more likely to trust him over any other…

If his beliefs as to what Kagome 'choosing' someone meant in accordance to the spell were correct, then he was simply biding his time. In the meanwhile he had to take action to protect her from the curse itself before it got so smothering she was caught in the crossfire of foolish action…

_**Sephiroth**_

It was just as well he had to return to work after his 'dance' with Kagome within the school, he knew he didn't do well with sharing and he had zero desire to watch her dancing with anyone else. Despite the fact that he knew and understood a spell was inspiring all these new emotions he also found he didn't care. If that was a part of the spell, or just his own interest in such new and semi-enjoyable feelings, he wasn't sure.

Still, it was bittersweet when she offered him a genuine smile. Particularly after he'd kidnapped her under orders to kill her; Rufus was still quite displeased with how that had worked out but he'd settled for having the Turks and Sephiroth keeping an eye on her and docked Sephiroth's pay for his 'temporary insubordination'.

The silver haired man grinned a little at the memory of the slight nervousness so clear beneath Rufus' cooler exterior. The boy was wiser than his father had ever been, but that made him more dangerous at times as well. Fortunately thus far Rufus seemed unaffected by this strange ritual Kagome suffered but Sephiroth still planned to watch the reactions of the members within his own group carefully, he didn't know an incredible amount of magic, but he knew enough to realize that it was an unstable thing. The other more knowledgeable leaders surrounding Kagome had stated the strange magic the god put on her was going to mutate and he intended to keep his eyes open for any such alterations so he could spot them as early as possible.

Tossing his suitcase into the back of his car he tugged his tie free as well, the rest of the outfit would have to suffice for his next job. As it was Rufus would be annoyed that he'd taken a short break from his other assignments of the evening but the blonde would have to accept it. His boss's frustration actually made Sephiroth's interest in Kagome better; it was like a bonus prize.

_**Ishida Uryuu**_

Ishida finished his own dance and was a little disappointed at how quickly it had ended. He'd wanted to apologize to her for…his uncharacteristic actions when she'd been at his home but hadn't had the chance. At least she seemed happy and as though she didn't plan to hold it against him. When the next few boys took her to dance he could feel the anger as though it was emanating from just under his skin and he didn't want to watch though through a couple of them he couldn't look away.

"Ishida, are you all right?" Orihime, who had the helmet of her hello kitty outfit off and on the table next to her had been chatting to Ishida but he's stopped paying attention, again. "You seem really distracted."

"I…I'm just thinking." Ishida replied, not able to bring up Kagome to his previous crush. He still wasn't sure if he had feelings for Orihime or not, it wasn't as though the redhead would ever feel the same even if he did. He certainly didn't miss thinking about her when she'd never shown him an inch of the attention Kagome had.

"Oh! You're jealous cause other people are dancing with the girl from this school." Orihime observed a moment before one of the boys from their class walked up to take the redhead to dance. Orihime put her large hat back on, completely unaware as to how disappointing her outfit had been to the guys that had gotten tickets to dance with her. Ishida had to smirk a little at her quirky exit, it was so much like her that it was funny.

_"Jealous…"_ He glanced back to where Kagome was chatting comfortably with a man with long silver hair. He certainly didn't look like he should still be in high school, so either he wasn't or he'd just flunked several times. Ishida laughed at himself. _"…yeah…seems so."_

_**Lord of the West**_

She smelled incredibly familiar…enough that he'd spent much of his dance with the slightly above average human trying to determine just what it was in her aroma that had triggered the reminiscence. The oni mask was in one of his hands, the regal features of the mystery dancer staring up toward the moon that was well into the sky by this time of evening. It's gentle silver light seeming to create a slight shimmer in his golden hair, the celestial orb reflected in his eyes without seeing it.

His self-searching was interrupted when he heard the doors to the school slam open, drawing his attention to where the woman that had him so distracted stormed out of them. He dropped his half finished cigarette to crush it a moment later, not wanting the tiny embers to give away his position.

It was when another man came out and used a spell on Kagome to alter her clothing that his interest was perked in earnest. There was then much more to this seemingly normal student. She was chatting with him, though it was nothing of particular importance in the mystery man's opinion so he didn't care to take more than a general note of it.

After their inconsequential discussion ended the now velvet covered duo headed back into the lot of cars, pausing near one the male opened the door for her. Her steps were muted though, sluggish, beyond what they had been on the dance floor. As he watched her passing out the mystery man rolled crimson eyes and pushed himself off the edge of the wall. He'd seen enough women drugged by men to know what had just happened to her.

He couldn't have her dying before he figured out the enigma she'd placed on him, though at least this would be more entertaining than the drivel of humans inside. His hair shifted to silver as tiny points of horns poked through the mercury locks, the red that was his eyes seemed to adopt the former color of his hair as it took a honeyed hue. He would require his demon form to keep up with a vehicle.

_**Lezard Valeth**_

Lezard was humming lightly along with the radio as he drove back toward the mansion, occasionally reaching over at a red light to clear hair from Kagome's face or just pet it back.

_"Soon."_ Lezard thought to himself. _"The rest of the fools will assume you're safe for now, I already told Curtiss I was escorting you home and since it's the weekend we'll have time to get you acquainted to your new body."_

The wizard was amused with himself; it had taken a little bit of planning and exceptional amount of spell casting to get himself in just the right position to steal Kagome away. He was more than amused that his suggestions to Albel had taken root and the boy had actually sung to her. He supposed if the psychopathic warrior ever found out it was Lezard's magic that inspired that embarrassing display he'd have to put the dog down but that seemed unlikely.

Lezard had little regard for Albel's intellect.

It was entirely too long of a ride for his tastes, sadly his own interests and habits in the realm of magic made living any closer to the city impossible. His garage opened and then he closed the doors behind them before he got out of the car. A few overlarge dogs that looked a little mangy and were dripping an unnatural green liquid bounded up to him, but he waved them away.

"Not now, guard the house, anyone that enters before morning, you have complete permission to eat them. Do not touch my goddess." Lezard commented, so accustomed to his own creations unique appearance that he didn't think twice about the monstrous creatures.

He crossed to the passenger side and carefully extracted Kagome, holding her close to him and kissing her forehead when she murmured something incoherently. Leaning close to whisper in her ear in a comforting tone, "Shhh, you're home now Kagome, we're just going to get you ready and it'll be done soon."

Lezard moved into his house and to the secret area that lead down to the laboratory in the basement. There were two beds set up, each with enough wired attachments that the area certainly looked like it was out of a 60's horror movie, though more technologically advanced. He set Kagome down on the empty bed next to the one containing her new body.

It'd taken him a while to perfect the finer details, after a lot of thought he'd decided to leave her mostly as she was, though there were still wings on the back of the unconscious form she would soon inhabit and while it looked human, it would have enough things to augment her personal abilities that she could protect herself. So often she was forced to rely on them to look after her, he would resolve that problem, he would remake her better than she was before.

It was with fervor that he finished hooking up her body to all the wiring and picked up a needle, tapping it to make sure there wouldn't be any air inside before he shot her with the serum. It would make the transfer possible, though was likely to cloud her mind for a few days while her soul and knowledge settled into its new form.

He leaned down close to her face, his chocolate colored bangs barely brushing her cheek as he looked over her face in detail.

"Soon we'll be together permanently my love, tied to each other." His whisper was light, reverent. He kissed her gently as he slid the needle into her flesh…

**End Chapter**

Comments: Ghaelon ain't getting any; he'll take it out on everyone else that is. Kaiba: OMG why do I want to be –nice- to someone! The world is wrong! Kyoya: Huh, did I have fun, what can I get out of this? Albel: I fucking hate Kagome, but I don't, but I do, but I don't, but I AH…I need liquor! Jade Curtiss: Well this is fun, lots of entertainment while I plot and plan. Sephiroth: Comfortable place atm. Ishida: Wow I guess I am jealous…weird… Lord of the West: Probably not who you think at first glance XD Mystery guy! Lezard Valeth: Just wants to make her better…

This chapter was so much fun to write, I really enjoy doing the counterpoint chapters and this one was a good way to move along while giving some basic feedback from all our smexy men. Mystery guy will be revealed fully sometime soon, probably next chapter.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sin of the Fallen_ – Drama is a bit fun, though a lot of people already know a fair amount of Kagome's past, just not all the guys. Not sure all of them ever will.

_Setsuna Uchiha_ – I think you're the only one that guessed already. Shhhhh.

_Tohru78_ – I thought it was amusingly embarrassing for Kagome. While everyone still liked Albel and he was like 'go the hell away'.

_Black Firelight_ – Well Albel's actions weren't totally his own. Lezard's a sneaky magicy jerk sometimes. Though it made for amusing chapters at least.

_She Who Walks with Death_ – Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much. And for final pairing I can't say for sure. I can say: not Lezard. Yeah Sephiroth and Albel I think were the smoothest of the two for the dancing. Sephiroth was the sweetest, which is sorta funny thinking about it now.

_InuyashaFanFictLover _– Kyoya is pretty win, and sorry Albel isn't the one rescuing Kagome. All the votes were already for Mystery Guy.

_Serenity Dinago_ – Sorry I don't know DN Angel. Albel is pretty cool XD I think he's everyone's favorite.

_Heresybarrules_ – I think she's going a little crazy, particularly with this latest twist. I'm afraid I don't watch Naruto so no chars from it as I feel I can't really write for chars I haven't witnessed personally.


	29. C27: Generations

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** _**Generations**_

_"The moment I heard her name I fell in love. Of course I fell in love with the wrong name, so I made her legally change her name to match that of my love interest. "_

_**-Jarod Kintz**_

_"You're going soft, playing the hero for a damsel in distress…"_ The text message wasn't exactly the reply the demon lord was hoping for from his minion when he'd sent for them. He'd have to discipline the rudeness at a later date, for now he was still eyeing up the large mansion with the patrols of hounds.

"What am I doing here?" He thought to himself, it was just a mortal that had set off his curiosity, barely worth possibly gaining the attention of all the supernaturals that seemed to have overrun the city as of late. Whatever reminiscence her scent inspired, it wasn't worth the trouble that would come from possibly starting a war.

A change in the wind inspired a set jaw for the man, heresy. The aroma of augmented demon blood flowed through the veins of the creatures beneath him, the acidic nature of their cursed blood carried easily to him. Whatever he might have done as to staying or not no longer mattered, he couldn't suffer such monsters to live.

Barely a moment passed when blood sprayed from the already falling bodies of the hound like monsters that had been patrolling the outside. He had a katana next to him, blood was streaming from its edge, and it let off a gentle amethyst glow. When he next stepped toward the building a line of the gentle purple light was left by the speed of his movement, an alarm blared a moment later as he entered the building.

_**Below…**_

Lezard was just finishing setting Kagome up to all the wiring and I.V.'s when the alarm started to blare and his own purple eyes were drawn up toward one of the displays in the room. Who the hell was this bastard? Lezard frowned as he watched one of his chimera being cut into several pieces. All the hours he'd put in and it was cut down just that easily? He'd have to consider something to toughen skin more, flesh was clearly too mutable to be a good protection.

He looked over Kagome and then her new body again…it would only take a few minutes to finish the transfer. He'd have to face the enemy on his own, that was regrettable but needed, he couldn't allow things to get interrupted or it could be damaging to her psyche when she woke.

He turned the switch to start the transfer, which resulted in several pops and hisses before a thrumming sound slowly built and lights seemed to be moving from one bed's apparatus to the next. What he hadn't expected was how swiftly the intruder would arrive. Even as he withdrew his hand there was the sharp point of a blade at his back. Lezard glanced over a shoulder as he raised his hands slightly; surprised he hadn't heard the creature's entrance.

More intriguing were the horns sticking from within the silver hair, the golden eyes glaring back at his own curious expression. A true demon, here he'd heard rumors that they'd died out ages ago, even the one from the past in Kagome's well had been a rarity when they'd visited. He'd only seen the one full demon; the rest had been watered down…

"Well, well." Lezard drawled, aware of the placement of the sword where it could slide in toward his heart with ease. "…what a horrible house guest. If you'd of told me you were coming I could have prepared something."

"Pretentious even when facing death, admirable but it will not save you. The punishment for your transgressions will not be changed. What are you doing to this woman?" The question was the only reason he'd hesitated to kill the man at all.

"I'm making her better, her new body will be perfect. It's already started now…interrupting could be hazardous to her health." Lezard explained. It was why he hadn't already reacted aggressively to the man holding a blade against him, he wouldn't risk harming his goddess just to punish the upstart. As it was the fool apparently was another one under the love spell but had no idea as to why he was acting to protect someone whose name he didn't know.

Lezard didn't expect that the blade would then slice through the velvet fabric of his suit, pierce his flesh and it was into his heart when he finally growled, darker than usual blood curling along the blade and hissing as it hit the ground. He vanished before he fell completely to the ground.

"Pity…" The demon commented as his target disappeared, still he couldn't smell the man in the room any longer so he let his silver hair brighten to gold and his eyes returned to the color of blood when he put his blade away. He glanced between the two beds and the thrumming apparatus behind Kagome with a slightly raised brow. Ignoring whatever the machine was doing he leaned closer to the body he'd danced with and pushed some hair from her face.

The slumbering expression is what finally gave his memory the last jolt it needed. His grandfather had kept sketches of a woman like this, and she had his scent on her. It was mild, certainly she hadn't been around him in at least a week but it was still there, regardless of it being hidden under bathes and soaps. Grandfather hadn't lived in Japan in nearly a hundred years…how did this human have his scent on her?

His question might get an answer sooner than he expected, though not in the way he had. The body beneath him was still warm, but it was the other bed that moved as Kagome's new body stirred. It was much like her last actually, there were minor changes but she wasn't glaringly obvious like the rest of the fool magic-user's creations had been. There had been incredible care and genius taken in the crafting of this particular body…though it was still heresy it wasn't as though the girl had asked for it.

"What…Lezard you…wait…you aren't Lezard…who are you?" Kagome had been about ready to tear into the psycho that had decided to do…whatever the fuck he did. However, she found herself seeing…herself and a gold haired man with red eyes looking down at her as she sat up holding her head, dizzy.

"Kazama…and you are?" He didn't reach to aid her, instead he was still inspecting her. The changes were miniscule, there were small marks on the back of this new body, places where wings could extend though more than likely the girl would have no idea how to use them. Otherwise there was a minor blue glint to her hair in the light, there were fewer skin lines in her hands and around her eyes, but the amount of detailing to the copy was incredible.

"Kagome…" She managed shakily, still glancing at the other body…her body, and back at him. "Where's Lezard?"

"If you refer to the second rate sorcerer he disappeared when I confronted him with his crimes." Kazama turned to look at more of the monitors in the room. The woman didn't smell like a copy at all, there was none of the acrid nature that accompanied unnatural use of demon blood. She smelled like a full demon, and female demons were rare enough that he wasn't sure what to make of this new predicament. "How is it your body came to possess the scent of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at this new player, he'd apparently saved her…sort of, and that was good but how did he know about Sesshomaru? She had to be really careful…

"Uh…what do you mean?" _Smooth as usual Kagome…_

The look he leveled on her screamed that he didn't believe her weak protest.

Kagome sighed. "Look…I knew Sesshomaru a long time ago, and sort of saw him recently, it's complicated…"

"The well…" The two words had Kagome staring at the boy like he'd grown a second head. How did this guy know so much about her and she didn't know anything about him?

Kazama stared at her quietly, he'd always assumed the well was a fairy tale his grandfather had created as a bedtime story when he was still a pup. In retrospect that was rather unlike the stoic man that had been one of the leaders of all the demon race for centuries. Kazama sat now as Lord of Japan in his grandfather's stead but his title had remained Lord of the West in honor of the historical name for their seat…

Kagome…her name had been in those stories as well as other demon histories, the human that had helped fell Naraku. Was she the same one then? Was this the time that she'd traveled from? Time was always a fickle and unreliable magic his grandfather was quick to say…perhaps this woman was why?

"Um…you're staring…" Kagome said uncomfortably, holding her arms over her chest and feeling the thinness of the silky lace nightgown Lezard had dressed her new body in all the more under his intense gaze. "…could you ah…check my…uh the other me's pockets for my phone…?"

She didn't want to get up, the nightgown wasn't long either and at least she could grasp at some semblance of modesty in the bed. Kagome needed to call the others, so they could come out here and fix…whatever this was…she still was really dizzy and knew she shouldn't be in another body. That couldn't be a good thing, whatever Lezard's crazy ass had done, she wanted it fixed now.

Kazama pointed to her purse, it was on a stand between the two tables, she leaned over to grab it and dug inside for her phone. Unfortunately Kazama was still staring at her, her pointing out what he was doing didn't seem to give him the hint she didn't like it. Or it had and he simply didn't care as to her feelings, he certainly seemed not to possess anything akin to humility. No surprise he knew who Sesshomaru was, the superior way he held his head up reminded her of the old demon lord.

"Hello, Jade? I wasn't sure who else to call, I need your help. I'm out at Lezard's place, he brought me here and ah…just come please?" Kagome asked. She remembered Ghaleon stating once that Jade dealt with life magic and hoped that he could do something to fix her. As it was she was afraid of telling any of her suitors and having them try to hunt down Lezard. Clearly people were going to start fighting each other more than they already had and she wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

"Do you think they can return you?" Kazama asked when she hung up the phone after giving a few details. Kagome shrugged lightly.

"If anyone can they can or they'll know someone who can." Kagome replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure of anything anymore though…how do you know Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is my grandfather." Kazama replied, stressing the honorific title where Kagome had skipped it. "I am a part of his line, ruler here in Japan now that he's moved to the Americas."

"Oh…" Kagome nodded lightly. It shouldn't have been a surprise Sesshomaru would still be alive, if there was anything un-killable it was likely him. It was more shocking that he had grandchildren…she didn't know what to say…

"You shouldn't mention my presence here, demons don't wish to be involved in the politics of humans reaching for powers they can't comprehend." Kazama commented.

"I…can do that…" Kagome nodded to him, he'd come here to help her even if it was late after all. "…Thank you Kazama."

"I'll be sure you repay me sometime." Kazama replied with a light smirk before he faded from view, leaving her to stare at the spot where he'd dematerialized. Demons never ceased to exist…Sesshomaru in the modern era? It was probably for the best they didn't want to delve into human politics, the world would be doomed if the old Demon Lord turned into a villain.

She didn't dwell on that thought long, a concerned looking Jade stopped at the bottom of the steps, there was a spear in one of his hands and he was quickly analyzing the room before moving swiftly toward Kagome. She barely had a moment to smile as reassuringly as she could before he wrapped his arms around her. Despite herself, she found the warmth comforting, and she seemed to remember just what a horrible predicament she was in now that the shock of meeting Sesshomaru's heir had passed.

The moment lasted a little longer than just a relieved friend would be, making it nearly intimate before Jade finally withdrew.

"Are you all right? How do you feel?" Jade was all business when he did pull back, looking her over critically, the way you would expect a doctor to inspect a patient.

"I'm sort of tired and dizzy." Kagome replied honestly. "I…why did Lezard do this…I mean I feel like me and I'm not sick really but ah…I think people will notice."

"I'm not sure…" Jade answered, following Kagome's glance to her actual body as opposed to the one Lezard had placed her in. "…you're actually exceptionally similar. Where is Lezard? This is highly illegal."

"He wasn't here when I woke up." It wasn't a lie really, of course she was leaving out that a demon lord had scared him off. She didn't know Kazama had stabbed him in the heart before his swift exit. "I…just…how could he even do this?"

She knew she was in another body, she had from the moment she woke up. Even if she hadn't known his plans, there was just some sort of instant awareness to it…

"Soul transference is a forbidden magic…" Jade muttered. It only added insult to injury that his own forbidden creation had been added into the mix. Fomicry, the art of creating a perfect copy of anything or person, was something he'd suffered for greatly in the past. Lezard had utilized it to create such a perfect copy of Kagome's body without infusing it with a soul of it's own. Instead he'd somehow transferred hers…and there was no way of knowing what (if any) of the hundreds of side-effects that might manifest with such a risky and uncommon procedure…

"So…can you fix it? Put me back?" Kagome asked. She wasn't in pain but there was just something uncomfortable about not being in her own body that made her skin crawl. "I really would rather deal with my issues in my own body."

"Perhaps he thought transferring your soul would end the spell somehow…" Jade was thinking out loud and his eyes were unfocused as he tried to gather his thoughts. "No…he would have known better…he fooled all of us, he wasn't suppose to have this level of skill. I'll need to contact people in regards to letting them know he is at large. As far as changing you back, I cannot do it without extensive study so at least for a while you'll need to remain in this form."

Kagome nodded slightly, it wasn't a no, at least they were willing to try so that was something. "Thank you…what…should I do in the meantime?"

"You'll need to be watched at all times, even more than before now that we know Lezard is a traitor. I'll have to plan a schedule for it, thankfully we should be on break through the holiday so you won't need to attend school. Make sure you don't go anywhere alone, keep one of your girlfriends with you. After school you'll have to remain in the presence of people as well. I'd like to have your family moved into safe keeping as well since we cannot know who Lezard might target. With that in mind I think until we figure out what's happened to you we should keep you here with the rest of the equipment."

"Oh…" Kagome nodded slightly. Jade was always the pragmatic one…that's why she'd called him. Even if the news was hard to hear it made sense, her life was quickly becoming a prison…unless she picked someone soon, the spell would just keep getting worse until all the people she cared about were at war with each other…

"Hey…" Kagome blushed as gloved fingers pulled her chin up so she was looking into the professor's crimson gaze. "Don't blame yourself Kagome, this all isn't something Lezard developed overnight. He's been pursuing illegal magics for many many years, long before you ever met him. If anything we might have never caught him if it wasn't for you."

Kagome smiled a little, the comfort coming from Jade was still a matter of logic but this time she welcomed it. It was a nice alternative to the fears racing through her mind, she leaned closer and at first she was just going to lean on him but her lips found his instead.

He tasted like the spiced coffee she always saw him drinking in class, perhaps he'd had some at the dance while he was looking after everyone. She blushed as she pulled away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry…I just…and you…and nice…and I shouldn't." There she went again, kissing her teachers and just being wrong. She shouldn't have let her guard down, Professor Curtiss hadn't even ever shown the slightest interest in her.

"Calm down Kagome…here I was concerned that you weren't at all interested in an old man like me." Jade commented, the smugness in his voice made it clear he wasn't insulted by her action. "If time wasn't of the essence I'd make certain you didn't feel the need to apologize."

Since he'd always been the voice of reason, it was even more surprising he'd make such a comment in a whisper clear of moral intentions. Of course Kagome found herself breathing a little more quickly when he leaned away and pulled out his phone to start making calls. He'd been one of the only ones to break away when she wasn't certain herself and that much made her stare at his back as he chatted with whoever he'd called.

In one day she'd lost one possible suitor in Lezard, she'd certainly never pick him after this violation of her personal rights, but she'd picked up three possible others. Certainly she wouldn't soon forget the intense presence of Sesshomaru's grandchilde, or the heated whisper of yet another of her Professors…then there was the calm collected Kyoya…

Kagome groaned and laid back down in the bed, life was never going to be easy at this rate…she was quickly losing track of how many people in her life were after her hand. How could she ever reasonably pick any of them with a spell constantly tugging at the emotions of all involved? She let out a scream into a pillow…

**End Chapter**

Ah poor Kagome, new body, down one suitor, up three others…will she ever resolve this? There should be a little more Jade/Kagome next chapter, they didn't get much love with the rest of the plot unfolding this chapter. This however brings us to the end of the dance and first semester. Holidays are coming up, and of course more good times with our ever growing cast. They'll be a class trip eventually as well. This fiction is no where near an end at this time.

_-Aura_

_P.S. _Kazama Chikage (From Hakuouki) is called the Demon Lord of the West in the games/anime and I thought he looked enough like Sesshomaru (particularly in his demon form) to reasonably be his grandson.

To my reviewers:

_Dierdreaes_ – Good call on the switch, I'd planned it that way for a bit. Far as Kikyo, unlikely that plot will arise, but who knows this fic doesn't have a planned ending so it could sometime.

_Guest_ – Well not Sesshomaru, his grandson though! Lezard isn't dead but he's out for the count for the time being.

_Heartlesslover11 _– Ever updating as soon as time/my muse allows.

_Kagome-is-kool-2_ – Sorry you didn't guess, of your guesses I only know Zero from Vampire Knight. But I already wrote a crossover with him so I likely won't add him into this one.

_Herseybarrules _– Good/evil are such relative terms. He's awesome! That's what matters!

_LovelyLadyMarMar_ – More Jade moments are coming…he had other things he had to do before that…

_Tohru78_ – Well he saved her…though not quite at the time she'd like…

_Sin of the Fallen_ – LOL not really my thing…

_Kakashixangela_ – Sorry, most people sadly don't seem to know Kazama, and he's awesome too…

_Serenity Dinago_ – He did, though maybe not in the way people were imagining…

_Setsuna uchiha_ – Lezard is sort of a creeper, but I still like him…

_Black Firelight_ – Negative.


	30. C28: Delight in Difference

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** _**Delight in Difference**_

"_Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."_

_**-Swedish Proverb**_

"You going to be all right?" The question threw Kagome off, she peeked over the pillow she'd been screaming into at the concerned expression of Jade. She flushed as she nodded, not really having realized he was bound to notice her behavior.

"Yeah, I just…I don't know what to do." Kagome replied, hating herself for the break in her voice when she whispered her answer. The last thing she wanted to do was break into tears, again. She swallowed. "I don't want people to get hurt because of me, I think I should just roll a dice and pick someone, would that even work? How the hell do I pick someone with this stupid curse anyway?"

"I doubt it would be that simple, and besides, while I imagine most of your suitors hope for themselves the decent among us want to see you happy." Jade replied, leaning forward to push hair from her face. "You are a strong woman, don't give up quite yet, you'll figure out what you want."

"I think it'd be easy for you, you always manage to keep your head on straight." Kagome huffed. "Why couldn't they have cursed you?"

Jade's lips quirked and he set her cell on the side table, shaking his head. "I'm not sure you should be envious of the situation that I find myself in. It's more difficult to retain a reasonable outlook than you might believe. I should make sure it's safe…"

He started to get up when her hand shot out and grabbed his, red eyes widening slightly as he realized she was closer to tears than she let on after her first recovery. She clearly didn't want to be alone, so he sat back down without her needing to actually ask him aloud. Putting an arm over her as she buried into his chest, her body wracked with sobs as she pressed against him and he tightened his arms around her.

_"Lezard you vermin…I'll kill you for this…how could you do this to someone you claim to love?"_ Jade pet her hair in gentle contrast to his vengeful thoughts. His eyes wandering along the thin lingerie the young wizard had put Kagome in. It gave him a clear view of her curves and he found himself glancing at the wall instead, the girl had just complimented his ability for self-control. He wasn't going to feel her up while she was distraught over the alteration that was made. He stuck with petting her hair and just holding her without rubbing her back. It was a long few minutes and her face was moist when she finally drew back mumbling apologizes but he just handed her a handkerchief.

"It's fine Kagome, I can replace clothing easily enough. You needed to cry clearly…I'm glad I could be here for you." Jade usually wouldn't have been one to encourage the release of such emotion but Kagome was a different case. She wasn't trained to be military as he had been, she'd been holding onto pain long before Lezard had altered her and now she'd been forcibly evicted from her own skin. It would be less natural if she didn't react this way.

Kagome blew her nose and cleaned her face, sniffling a little and grasping one of Jade's hands with hers as though afraid to be alone. This would complicate everything already happening, Lezard's selfish behavior would only make this harder on the poor girl.

"Who did you call?" She asked in a light voice, still a little nasal after her sobs…

"I called Ed, his magic is the closest other than some of what I've studied to what was used here. He'll have a better idea as to how much work it will take to fix you." Jade answered, squeezing her hand gently in return. "He said it would take him an hour to get here however and while he'll know to be wary I really should make sure the perimeter is secure."

_"…and I'm not certain I'll be able to stop myself from taking advantage of you so it'd be better if you let me go."_ Jade added in his mind. He didn't need to add more guilt to her mind.

"Can I come with you?" Kagome didn't want to stop him but she was frightened…she was out of her own skin and this was all overwhelming, she did not want to be left alone.

"If there is something out there I'd rather not get a civilian involved…" Jade frowned at the pout her lips dipped into, the quiver that gave away how terrified she was. He sighed and walked over to shut the door before moving back to sit on the bed, knowing this wasn't a good option but it was better than possibly getting her killed by some trap set in the madman's mansion.

"But…"

"Ed will manage; if he has a hard time finding us when he arrives he'll text your phone. I won't put you in further danger right now." Jade stated matter-of-factly. "It's my job to look after you, not allow you to wander through a possibly monster infected and magically trapped house."

"I'm sorry…I'm not trying to be selfish, I just…I thought Lezard was nice…my friend and he…" Kagome bit her lip; it was painful to even think about what had happened to her. It cut her on a level beyond the physical; it made her incredibly afraid just to consider not having someone else nearby. Yet, she'd trusted Lezard and he had betrayed that on the deepest level she could imagine. When Jade pulled her into another hug she realized she'd started to shiver as she thought about it.

"He wasn't your friend Kagome and he had all of us fooled." Jade's voice strong, it gave her something to help hold her steady. He pulled back, holding her head in both hands, she'd started to cry again but she gave a small smile at his reassurance. "We'll get you fixed and we won't let anything like this happen again."

She nodded slightly, blushing at the proximity of the professor, he really did look young despite the fact he was probably at least twice her age. She'd never seen him so intense before; in class he was sometimes mischievous but he was always relaxed and sure of himself. He was nonchalant, grown-up, never like this…

The scarlet gaze was consuming, it set her chest on fire, she knew she should look away, ignore the sudden jump-start of her heart so she didn't hurt anyone else. But even in knowing that the piercing stare had captured her, she parted her lips a moment before his pressed into them. She felt a moment of dizziness as he pressed her back into the bed, his hand sliding from her back to her side and then down the frame of her over her hip.

Kagome's hands were tugging free his shirt, which had been tucked in before he sat on the bed, slipping underneath the fabric to draw her fingers along his flesh. There were a number of scars she could feel that left his skin its own design compared to any other of her suitors. While many had such scars, they were never in the same places. She replied to the somewhat aggressive attention by pressing his body closer to her…at least her body seemed quite content with what was happening.

His tongue traced her lip before dipping into her mouth, his hand sliding from her hip to her inner thigh, drawing his hand over her womanhood even though fabric still separated him from the flesh itself. He smirked slightly as she let out a high pitched whimper and her nails dug into his back, repeating the motion despite how chaste it was she shivered again and he deepened the kiss as he teased her.

Eventually moving one of her legs to the side, allowing better access before his finger hooked around her underwear to slip beneath it, though he hesitated then. Breaking off the intense entanglement of their lips to stare at her, he knew he was drunk on her presence, that this was probably an incredible mistake. Still, he was more than willing to make it if she was willing to jump as well.

Just looking at her made him marvel at his own self control. Her hair was disheveled. The spaghetti straps of the satin lingerie she was wearing had fallen over her shoulders. The piece was incredibly thin and left nothing to the imagination yet it's pale white color fit the beautiful woman regardless. Her blue gaze was a mix of innocent curiosity and passion – lacking any sign of hesitation.

"Kagome…" Jade swallowed after just the name, his voice was so colored with lust he hadn't recognized himself. Was this all a spell? He didn't care if it was, he'd never even imagined wanting anything as much as he did for this… "…are you certain of this?"

Kagome was trying to catch her breath when he broke off, the way he looked at her made her whole body alert, every cell seemed as though it rejoiced with each touch, with any stroke of his tongue against her. He'd stopped again; it was so unique compared to the rest of the men interested in her. How did he have such incredible control? Was he just trying to torment her? Tease her? She couldn't even form words to answer, she grabbed his collar and pulled him back on top of her, returning a less than chaste kiss seemed the best manner in which to say 'yes' as her voice betrayed her.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"What do you mean she was transformed?" Ghaleon had left the dance following Edward, whatever minor irritation he felt at the students need to have dry sex on the floor was nothing compared to what the young Alchemist had said. "Valeth you thoughtless…"

"Shhhh!" Ed hissed, the blonde frowning at the albino. "Shut up, you want someone to hear you? Anyway, I'm gonna go out and with Albel so popular for songs and with you needing to chaperon and make sure everything closes out I don't have anyone else to bring. Anyway, Jade said she was fine, just that she'd been moved into another body. I can try to help figure out a way to move her spirit back, her old body is still there as well."

_"Curtiss wants me to just stay here and play babysitter? While Kagome could be dying? That cold son of a…"_ Ghaelon's thoughts were interrupted as Ed continued.

"Soul transfusion isn't one of your realms or interests so there's nothing you could do anyway. Once things are dealt with come out with Albel, we might need to kill other monsters Lezard created. That's what Professor Curtiss said. I'll be driving out shortly, don't do anything stupid. We still don't know what else is going on."

"You need not remind me how to act." Ghaleon's expression went stoic though his tone hinted his displeasure at the implication in Ed's words. "I will do what I must to take care of things here. Just go."

Ed eyed the second in command of their little group, he didn't really like it but it was his job. As it was he was curious to find what research Lezard had on the topic. Ed still wanted to bring back his brother. The entire reason he'd agreed to work with the military like group was so he could find information on this exact topic. Hopefully Ghaleon wouldn't let his feelings for Kagome overrule his judgment.

It was clear the albino had fallen under the curse, Ed was just happy it seemed to skip him thanks to his relationship with Wendy. If she hadn't been there perhaps he'd be just as stupid for Kagome as the rest of them. Kagome was nice but he wasn't interested in her romantically, though he did want to help her, she didn't deserve whatever nefarious plans Lezard must have had for her if he put her in a new body. Ed sighed a little, this seemed only get more complicated all the time, maybe he'd at least find something that could help his personal plans in the madman's library.

**End Chapter**

I haven't written for this in a while I know. It's more a fun having exercise for me than an incredibly serious fiction. That said I still have a lot of fun with it. I'm totally Kagome's pimp! Passing her to all the different characters I like XD. Someday I need to do separate fics for all of them – well the one's I haven't started already. No Ed will not be a love interest but his small plot might bring in someone else from FMA.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_VixenKitsune147 _– Yeah she has quite a few love interests in this story. I get ideas for so many that it's hard not to go with it, she'll still have more XD. I think pretty much all her guys are hawt. Far as Kaname, it's possible but I gotta work through some other plots first. She finally had her moment with Jade and that was a –long- time coming.

_Black Firelight_ – More shock than anything, she cried a little more this chapter about it but…she did other fun things too XD

_Tohru78_ – Well Jade at least seems to approve the new body.

_Mimiru _– That is possible, see where my muse takes me, I like the idea though.


End file.
